The Rise of Rachel Berry
by davjay361
Summary: Coach Sylvester has a prblem with her cheerleaders. Lack of Talent. She has no routine ideas so attends a disply to get some. Season ones events take place a year earlier in High school.Not sure on the romance yet could be Faberry,Pezberry or Fabpezberry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Glee Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to much song quotations.**

Sue Sylvester had never been this uncomfortable in her whole life. This was tough and she had been water boarded. Was it worth putting herself through this for another National title. Yes it was. She could of sent Q or S to do it, but didn't want to show them any weakness. She elbowed the fat sweaty man to her right then turned and glared daggers at the man on her left, who had just put his hand on her knee accidentally. The man looked at her squeaked and left his seat rushing furiously down the aisle in fear of his life. Smirking she turned her head back to the action waiting for the next act to take to the field. For the first time in her long and illustrious career Sue was at a professional football game, not even a regular season game, a pre-season game, much to her disgust. However it was necessary and her partner had encouraged her to come after she had spent the night tearfully explaining how bad her new crop of cheerios were.

Normally she would not attend one of this sporting events, even if her Cheerios life's depended on it. However, her National title was at risk if she didn't do something drastic. Her summer try outs this year had been a complete disaster. There was no significant talent in any of the new girls. Most of her squad of champions had graduated and she was left with just three of her previous squad with any talent. Oh and Porcelain and Toyota but hey were there just for their voices. She wouldn't be using them this year. At least Q had returned and seemed to be just as fit and ruthless as before. Even with Q, S and B though, she was left short, she needed more talent. The worry about how to get this squad up to scratch had taken over her whole mind to such an extent, she was left with a complete absence of ideas for routines and sleeping on the couch (due to temperamental outbursts at her spouse). Hence her current situation. Sitting in the Cleveland's brown stadium for a pre-season game, watching and videoing a series of acrobatic displays. Luckily she had contacts which enabled her to get the camera was pitch side. Just in case there was a little spark of inspiration she would have the whole thing recorded. So far nothing these groups were as bad as her new Cheerios. She thought they would all be professionals but it was just a bunch of high school kids. Note to self get Becky to check all events like this in the future. Just one more group and she could go home and bleach herself to remove the disgusting stench of sweaty fat men and stale hot dogs.

The two teams of Neanderthals had just been introduced and entered the field, when the public address system announced the next act. "Ladies and Gentleman." came from the public address system "Today you have been witness to the finalists of the Ohio state acrobatic U18 championship." Well at least the lack of talent is state wide though Sue. "We have one last group to perform for us and then their leader and choreographer, will sing the national anthem. National champions for 2 consecutive years" Hang on national champions Sue felt her interest pique. "Runners up in last years under 18 world championships." Sue had now walked to the edge of the field from her seat right on the halfway line, opposite the tunnel and next to her camera. "From Lima Ohio" what the fuck, their from Lima how did I not know about this. Some of these people might go to McKinley. No not possible she would have noticed any talented acrobats. They would of joined the Cheerios or suffered the consequences. Well she would recognise any students in this troupe. "The Cameron School of Performance Arts" Sue's hopes took a dive as she realised that the school was on the other side of Lima so it was unlikely that any were students at McKinley. Sue watched as a group of 12 teenagers dressed in skin tight body suits faces covered in make-up and half masks, hair plastered to their heads, took up for position in the centre of the field. She focused the camera on its tripod and stood to watch as 'O Fortuna' began playing over the speakers.

Sue was gob smacked at the performance as were most of the crowd around her. This group performed a routine that at points was so breath taking it bordered on the impossible. These kids were doing stunts that she could only dream of. God she wanted them as Cheerios. They were all talented, but two girls in particular caught her eye. Firstly there was something oddly familiar about the two that nagged at Sue. They were also, in Sue's opinion, were by far the most talented of the troupe. Even more talented than Q and S, about on a par with B her best dancer, although the shorter of the two was the best flyer and acrobat she had ever seen. Placed right in the centre of the display Sue watched as the two girls performed a dazzling display of stunts as a duo and occasionally bringing others into the action. These two were the focus for entire group. The taller of the two would throw and balance the smaller of the two with what seemed little effort. The smaller of the two would twist, somersault and balance like it was what she was born to do. She had no fear. Sue could not take her eyes of the two. Before she could really take everything in it was over and Sue stood dumbfounded staring at the two girls. The crowd was standing giving the group a standing ovation. The two girls hugged and then the taller of the two did something that just screamed at Sue. She jumped up and down on the spot and clapped her hands in excitement. Sue new who it was straight away. Brittany Pierce. Well well well looks like I have been underestimating you B. Sue made a mental note to berate the girl at their first practice for keeping secrets from her. Sue began to pack her camera away looking forward to leaving this den of iniquity for good when a voice that she would recognise anywhere, rang out, singing the national anthem. Streisand! She thought to herself. Turning around she looked towards the singer. For the first time since her ill fated try-outs her heart lifted with joy. Brittany's partner was none other than Rachel Berry.

Sue watched as the diminutive girl turned slowly round belting out the Nation's Anthem. When she spun to meet her eyes Sue smirked at her. The girls eyes briefly sparked in recognition. It didn't phase the girl in any way. She just kept singing just pausing for a brief moment before continuing on around. Sue turned gathering her belongings and strutted out of the stadium. Upon reaching her car she stored her camera in the trunk pulled out her phone and dialled.

"Becky"

"Yes Coach"

"Use that link that I gave you to enter the schools files and find me Rachel Berry's transcripts and uniform sizes."

"Uh sure coach" Becky sounded confused and worried.

"Oh and get some uniforms in her size ordered I will need them them by the end of the week."

"Uh coach you sure its Rachel Berry and she's a loser." coach new Becky actually liked Rachel but ignored it because the Diva always treated Becky with respect and equality.

"No this year she is going to be head Cheerio and win me my 6th consecutive national title or die trying. Talking about that order a new display cabinet for my office. Oh and Becky not a word to anyone that is an order" she knew Becky would always obey an order.

Sue hung up the phone. She couldn't wait to tell her partner this new development, she would be overjoyed. Unfortunately she was away visiting friends and family in New York, so it would have to wait. The drive back to Lima was filled with thoughts of polishing her trophy's, her wife's gratitude and rewards, plans to finally end glee club and how she could manage to get hair remover into Schuester's shampoo and hair products. She hit redial.

"Becky"

"Yes Coach"

"Order me ten gallons of hair remover and then book two tickets to that musical playing at the Lima playhouse for the Saturday before school starts."

"Sure thing coach."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Glee Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to much song quotations.**

It was 10am and Rachel found herself sitting at her piano, trying to run through her scales. Normally she was finished by 9 but today she was worried and couldn't concentrate. Up until last night only 2 people new what was going on in her life outside of school, Brit and Noah. Brit because they had been friends since they were 8. No one at school new this because Rachel didn't want Brittany to suffer the abuse she had since starting high school. Noah knew because he was her brother and best friend. Although that was a relatively new discovery they had known each other since they were toddlers. They attended the same synagogue, till Rachel stopped attending. They had even dated briefly freshman year. Well until his mother told them that they were related. Apparently Pucks missing dad, from a one night stand was her biological dad. He had been sleeping with both Shelby and Mrs Puckerman. Apparently Shelby not even 18 at the time had decided to give up Rachel for adoption when their father had refused to leave his wife for her. They obviously broke up but decided to keep the fact they were blood relations secret.

Now it was possible someone else had discovered one of her secrets. Worst of all it was Coach Sylvester and she new that the women would not let it go. The woman hated her and Glee club and would try and use it to destroy them. All Rachel could do though was wait and see what she would do. Giving up on her voice exercises Rachel wandered back up into the living room. Maybe if she called Brit they could talk it through and come up with a plan of action. Not today though because Brit was spending the day with Santana. Noah was god knows where and not answering his phone. Rachel slumped on the couch and decided that worrying about it would do her no good. Maybe she didn't recognise her they did have enough make up on to disguise her. But then there was the singing and the look on the coaches face. Had she heard her sing enough to recognise her voice. Well it was possible, the coach always tended to be turning up when she was at school, she had even seen her watching her a couple of times. Rachel believed that this was because the coach had decided she was the key to ending glee. The door bell broke her out of her deliberations.

"Streisand" Coach Sylvester barked curtly when she answered the door, before barging past the small girl into the room.

"Erm hi Coach Sylvester what can I do for you on this fine day. Maybe a beverage. While I have none of those protein shakes you partake of at school. I do however have a wide range of alternative beverages..."

"Can it Streisand you know why I am here." Sue hissed at her. "I saw that wonderful performance last night. As of this moment you are now mine. You will show up for first Cheerio practice on Monday... What are you laughing at Streisand." Sue stared at the girl who was bent over clutching her sides.

"Your so funny, me a Cheerio." Rachel gasped out. "Why on earth would I do that."

"Because if you don't I will make your life hell."

"Coach do you seriously think my time at school could get any worse. I am the bottom of the social ladder. Even Jacob is above me."

"If you were a Cheerio that would stop. You have talent and I want you on my squad and I get what I want."

"With all due respect coach why would I want to join the group who's members are the instigators of all the bullying I suffer at school. Plus you don't need me you have Quinn Brittany and Santana. Now I thank you for your kind offer but I am busy. Please let yourself out." Rachel turned walked towards the kitchen.

"Nobody says no to me Streisand" Where the last words that Rachel heard before shutting the kitchen door before leaning against it. Breath just breath she said to herself just trying to calm her nerves.

Rachel walked to the sink mentally berating herself. Why hadn't she thought of that as a possibility. After seeing her and Brittany perform the coach would obviously try and recruit her. Well it might make her life a little worse. Though on the bright side maybe maybe it would take some of the heat of the Glee club. Quinn and Santana would be the tool that the coach would use to try and get her. She also knew that those two girls hated her. Consequently this left her in a no win situation. Join the Cheerios and get hell of Quinn and Santana for joining cheerio's. Don't join the Cheerios and get hell of Quinn and Santana for not joining. No it was probably best if she kept the status quo. Brittany would temper their abuse and she would just put a couple of changes of clothes in her car trunk in case the slushy campaign got any worse. Noah was going to find this extremely amusing. She pulled out her iPhone and sent him a text.

"Hey Noah fancy getting drunk tonight, got a funny story to tell you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Glee Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to much song quotations.**

"Come on Brit hurry up." Santana called.

"Just hiding my diary so Lord Tubbington doesn't read it again" Brittany replied bouncing into the room.

"Did you write down where you left it this time, it took us ages to find it last time and we still haven't found the old one."

"Of course I did. It was the last thing I wrote in it."

"No B, you have to write it somewhere else or...Never mind, why don't you tell me where it is when we get in the car."

"But then you may read it San."

"You always say I can read it anyway, not that I do. But I promise not to read it unless you say I can."

"And you won't tell Lord Tubbington where I hid it"

"No, I promise."

"OK, oh hang on I forgot the bread for the Ducks. Can you answer the door San." Brittany walked out into the kitchen.

"But the door bell hasn't rung." Santana was interrupted by the doorbell "How the hell does she do that." she stomped over to the door knowing that this was going to delay their departure and consequently they wouldn't be getting to bread sticks till even later. She opened the door to find a very upset looking Coach Sylvester. Ah crap this is going to be a bad day she thought to herself. The Coach stomped past her into the living room.

"Glad your here S. There's a couple of things we need to discuss."

"Sure coach. Whatever you need"

"Hey Coach" Brittany said as she bounced into the room.

"B. Right S first things first. I didn't believe it, but now looking at you I can see its true. What are the rules on elective surgery. Isn't it removal from the squad." Santana's face went red with anger.

"Who told you. It was Q wasn't it the bitch. I'll kill her. She is just doing it to get back Head Cheerio." Santana was raging now. Pacing up and down the room.

"Calm down S I am not kicking you of the squad." Santana relaxed a bit she wasn't so bothered about Head Cheerio but she wanted to stay on the Squad. "However you will no longer be head Cheerio, nor will Q, I have someone else in mind for that." That was even better couldn't wait till Q found that out. The look on her face would be priceless.

"Who." both Brittany and Santana asked.

"That's what I need your help with. Now I need you to honest with me. Did you know what B has been up to." They both looked at the coach confused.

"What are you talking about coach. B?"

"Do you know where B was last night." Santana looked over at Brittany and saw the look of fear that crossed her features.

"Oh Brit Brit, what have you been doing." Santana asked

"I can't tell, I promised."

The coach held up a DVD case accepting that S had no knowledge of Brittany's extra curricular activities. "Put this on I think you are in for quite a surprise. Just pay attention to the 2 performers in the middle."

Santana played the DVD. Her eyes widened when she heard the announcer list the groups awards. She immediately recognised Brittany, then as the performance progressed her eyes just got bigger and bigger with admiration. She paused the DVD and looked over at Brittany.

"WOW. Brittany your brilliant why didn't you tell me. Who is that you are throwing around." Santana was pacing again.

"I cant' tell you San sorry."

"Coach what has this to do with the Cheerios we already have Brittany, do you want her as Head Cheerio because even B would admit that won't work. Sorry B"

"That's ok, your right." Brittany's head was hung in shame.

"Hey Brit Brit don't be sad I am not angry with you"

"She will be." Brittany replied

"Huh why."

"Coz I promised not tell about it."

"Awww come on Brit its not your fault the coach was there and recognised you she will understand."

"Really." Brittany looked at her with hope filled eyes.

"Really. If she is your friend she will understand. Anyway why does it matter to her if the Coach and I know."

"Its complicated and a secret." Brittany replied

"What do you think about her partner." the Coach cut in.

"She's awesome. Wish she was on the Cheerios. We would win nationals easy." Brittany's giggling drew Santana's attention. "What you giggling about B."

"Oh this is gonna be fun. Play the rest of the DVD and watch her." The coach said. Santana watched the rest of the performance her eyes full of admiration. She stopped when the DVD when the performance finished finished.

"God that girl is like a goddess. I so wish she was on the Cheerios She's hot to." Brittany at this point went into full blown hysterics and was rolling on the floor. Even the coach was laughing at this point. "OK I don't fucking get it. What's so fucking funny."

"S you turned off the DVD to early, now just play it again and resume it from where you left off. I was lucky to get this next bit. I had already started to pack my stuff up, otherwise you would never of believed me." Santana followed instructions and watched as a man ran out and gave a microphone to the small acrobat that Brit had been dancing with. She began to realise what they had found so funny before the girl began to sing.

"Oh no you have to be fucking joking me." Santana's eyes where bulging in recognition and her Jaw seemed to have hit the floor, then the girl took up a very familiar pose with the mic as the opening notes of the national anthem began. By now even the coach was full on belly laughing at the Latin girls reactions.

"It fucking is. Its the fucking Hobbit." as the Rachel Berry's voice began to belt out the national anthem. Santana then fell back the couch dazed.

Santana felt a hard slap to her cheek which not only brought tears to her eyes but snapped her back into the real world. "What the fuck Coach, why did you hit me."

"We have been trying to get you attention for 10 minutes with no response. B was beginning to panic. Where did you go." Santana blushed and lowered her eyes. As usual the Rachel's singing had aroused her, and now with the revelation of just how flexible the girl was her thoughts had become very unladylike. In fact they had been extremely filthy and her panties had become uncomfortably wet.

"She was having sexy time thoughts about Rachel." Brittany said making Santana stare at her in disbelief.

"What you talking about Brit, I don't have thoughts like that about man hands its disgusting."

"Don't be silly San, you love Rachel you always have and you always get that look when she sings."

"Well it does explain a lot about the way you behave towards her, going outside the orders I have given you." The Coach added "That's not why you are here I need your help, I want Berry on the Squad."

"Well just go ask her Coach. I am sure that if you point out it would stop the harassment, she would agree." Santana pointed out. "What I don't understand is why you want to make her Head Cheerio, no one will listen to her and the others will make her life hell. Especially Q she is expecting the Head Cheerio position."

"I have already tried asking her she just laughed at me." Santana felt a new sense of respect for the midget, no one laughed at the Coach, especially in her presence. "As for Head Cheerio, B who is the leader and main choreographer of your little group?"

"Rachel is"

"Thought so, recognised some of the moves. B tried to get us doing them last year but couldn't quite explain it so we understood so they never worked. That led me to assume that it was Streisand who had thought them up and trained the others, plus the announcer said she was."

"Yeh, Rachel choreographs the acrobatic bits and I do the Dance, our coach helps but its Rachel's and my ideas usually and if it isn't she is usually the one to figure out how to do it. She also picks the music." Brittany explained a little more about the dynamics of the acrobatic troupe and how long Rachel and her had been performing with them. Santana listened as Brittany explained that her and Rachel had been performing with the school since they were 8 years old. They had become great friends and where widely considered to be the 2 most talented girls to ever be produced at that school, maybe even the state. She explained that when they started high school they wanted to be open about their friendship. However as soon as Rachel walked through the doors the bullying had started and to protect Brittany she had suggested they keep it a secret. It was even Rachel who suggested that she join the Cheerios, knowing full well that the status and Santana could protect her from any thing that came her way. Santana fell a little more in love with the hobbit at this point. She had been protecting Brittany, that in Santana's eye made the diva her new best friend after Brittany. She silently resolved to make the diva's life better at school this year.

The Coach had listened patiently, until it was obvious that the information she was hearing, would not help in the current situation. She cut in. "Look, that's all well and good but it doesn't get me what I want and I want Rachel Berry. You are gonna make this happen and I don't care what you do to make it happen. Starting today, even though its going to cause me some issues, I want you two to make that girls life hell (this would get her in trouble at home but it was for the girls own good.)and also find out everything you can about her. I will go and see Q and get her to back you up"

"Sure Coach we will get it done." Santana promised "But you better leave Q out of this or it won't happen. She will not want Berry on the squad."

"NO! I won't hurt Rachel can't we just leave her alone." Brittany was shouting at them which took both of them completely by surprise. Brittany was visibly upset, tears were streaming, down her cheeks and she was backing into a corner. Santana stood and walked slowly towards Brittany speaking calmly.

"Its ok Brit Brit, its just for a little bit, until the coach gets her on the Cheerios and then everything will be better and she will not get hurt at school any more and we can all be friends."

"NO! NO! NO! I wont hurt her she has gone through enough already." Brittany yelled

"Come on Brittany we can make all the stuff at school go away for her."

"NO! School don't matter what happens there doesn't bother her, that was all about her Dads being gay and the way she dressed and stuff. If people only knew that they were gone..." Brittany's hand covered her mouth. Her face filled with a look that can only be described as all consuming guilt. "OH god she will never speak to me again." Brittany bolted from the room and up the stairs. They heard a door slam.

"S, what is she going on about." the coach asked.

"I don't know Coach and it will take a while for us to get her to talk about it again. The thing is if Brittany is asked to keep a secret she will. She lets things slip but will clam up more when she realises what she has done. Especially if its about someone she cares for. This is about Rachel and obviously she cares about Rachel a lot, because I have never heard her talk about this or Rachel before. If she hadn't been so upset or you hadn't known about their performance then we probably would never of known anything."

"We need to know about this. It could get us Rachel and if she has problems at home we need to protect her or I will be in trouble." Santana was a little confused at how this would get the coach in trouble.

"How is it going to get you in trouble coach, if we didn't know about it how can it come back on you."

"That's not important, I need to know what is going on S, so get up there and sort it out."

"We are not going to get anything out of her for a while. Hang on there is always her Diary's, she writes everything down in them." Santana felt guilty about even suggesting this but Brittany was so upset and hurt about the whole situation it concerned her. What if she shut down and wouldn't talk to her properly again. What if something was wrong with Rachel. Hang on I don't care if there is anything wrong with the hobbit.

"Well go get them." the Coach ordered. "We need to read them."

"erm I can't do that Coach, read them that is, I promised I wouldn't unless she was there, even when she says I can I only pretend to. I mean she won't mind she has let me see bits before, but I promised I wouldn't read them without her permission." Santana replied.

"Well I didn't make a promise, not that that would stop me anyway. Where are they."

Santana looked at the Coach silently debating the pros and cons of letting the Coach read Brittany's Diary's. If she told the Coach where they might be then Brittany would stop talking to her and the last time that happened she had had the worst 3 months of her life until she was forgiven. However if she didn't tell the Coach then she would be tortured for the rest of High School and the Coach may make Q head cheerleader to spite her. Just then Lord Tubbington caught her eye as he waddled out of the kitchen. She smiled to herself at the obvious solution.

"Well if Lord Tubbington was to mention to you that Brittany has probably hidden her diary's somewhere in the kitchen say at the back of the Pantry on the top shelf. It wouldn't be my fault now would it."

"What you going on about S. He's a cat and he can't talk."

Santana sighed. "Look Coach you have to go with me on this. Lord Tubbington told you that her diaries are probably on the top shelf of the pantry at the back. If she has changed her hiding place then we won't find them for days, as she hasn't told me yet and by now she has probably forgotten where she hid them." The coach wandered off towards the kitchen muttering about insane teenagers and talking cats. Santana turned and headed up the stairs intending to calm Brittany down and explain Lord Tubbington's betrayal. Brittany always forgave Lord Tubbington almost as soon as he did something, so Santana was confident her little plan would work it usually did.

…...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Glee Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to much song quotations.**

**I want to thank J R Booth who's story gave me a little bit of inspiration on how the Coach was going to blackmail the Rachel. **

Two days and nothing had happened. Rachel couldn't believe that Coach Sylvester would let the situation lie. Surely by now she would have made a move. Not a thing though. She had been expecting Quinn and Santana at her door or her house to be vandalised. Nothing though. She wandered into the kitchen and began to make herself a smoothie. Noah would be up soon so turned on the coffee make and pulled out a mug for him. Since she had informed him about the Coaches visit he had insisted on staying for a few days. He had taken a while to calm down after she told him, he just couldn't stop laughing and since then had been giggling to himself every now and then, muttering about how insane the cheerleader coach was. He had agreed though that reprisals were likely. Nothing had happened though. They had tried to get hold of Brittany to see if the coach had been in contact with her. However, she wouldn't answer her phone. They went round to her house and it was locked up and empty. Noah had suggested trying Santana's but they had the same results there. As a last resort they phoned Quinn's but she had pointedly informed them that she had no clue what Brittany and Santana were up to and told them not to ring her again. Rachel heard a key in the front door. The only people who new where her hidey key was where Brittany and Noah, as Noah was asleep it had to be Brittany. She began to wipe her hands on a towel pleased that her friend had finally shown up.

"Rach." Shouted Brittany

"In the kitchen Brit." within seconds a bawling Brittany was on her knees at Rachel's feet, hugging her legs.

"I am so sorry Rach, I didn't tell them, honest I didn't, she read my diary without asking, please don't hate me, please." fear clenched around Rachel's heart. How much was in Brittany's diary. She began to stroke Brittany's hair.

"It's ok sweetheart, I don't hate you but you have to tell me what exactly was in your diary"

"Enough hobbit, you have been keeping a few secrets from everyone." Rachel looked up into Santana's passive face.

"Santana you read her diary, how could you I thought she was her friend."

"I didn't read her diary. It was the coach." Ah crap now she was in trouble. "Seems that there is a whole different side to you. I am quite impressed." Santana smiled at her. Hang on Santana was smiling at her. That wasn't good.

"Streisand get your arse in here now." Came the familiar bark of the Coach's voice from the other room.

Rachel froze for just a second then squared her shoulders and walked through into the living room holding her head high. "Coach Sylvester how nice to see you. I will however state that my position is still the same. I have no interest in becoming a Cheerio."

"SIT!" the coach barked. Rachel jumped and immediately sat. "Right, I know Berry. I know that your Dads abandoned you. I know that you have been living hear by yourself for all that time. I know you own this house. I know that this house and a substantial sum of money where left to you by your grandmother." Rachel's shoulders sagged more and more on every word. By the end tears were streaming down her face. Brittany sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Now Berry erm Rachel, I should by all rights inform Child Services. This is illegal and your dads could go to prison. They would also take you into care and sell your house to pay for it." Rachel was by this moment actually crying heavily. Brittany pulled her in tight to her chest whispering constantly in her ear that it was going to be all right.

"OK, Coach Sylvester I'll go pack some stuff." she choked out.

"Berry stay where you are. I am not going to call child services." the coach reached into her bag and pulled out some paper work and handed it to Rachel. "This paperwork now states that you are now and emancipated minor under my supervision. Your fathers signed of on it and as soon as we get another adult help it will be official."

"You should of seen the Coach laying into your Dads Berry it was highly amusing." Santana said.

"Y Y You saw my Dads" Rachel asked

"Yes I did. They agreed to this in fear of legal repercussions. They have also agreed to a monthly stipend of 2 thousand dollars. This will be placed in a separate account for your monthly living expenses. I will release this to you on a weekly basis. Your money that your Grandmother left you is for college and any extraneous expenses. You will quit Glee and be a Cheerio or this all will go away."

"COACH!" much to Rachel's surprise this came from both Brittany and Santana.

"No. I will not quit Glee." Rachel had squared her shoulders. "Singing is my life I am going to Broadway so you can do you worst. I will not quit glee. I will be one of your cheerios but I will not quit glee" The Coach looked at her sternly.

"B, S go and wait outside I need to talk to Berry alone."

"But Coach."

"GO NOW" both girls scurried out the front door.

"Right Berry what I say now does not go beyond these four walls. Do you understand." Rachel nodded "I am going to tell you why I am so tough on my Cheerios and to a certain extent why I am so mean to the Glee club. I do it to prepare them for the future. Toughen them up so to speak. Yes I get something in return, National recognition and awards. My girls need to be prepared for the future. Same goes with glee. After all the stunts I pull, your group always fights against and come out the other side stronger as a group. Not as a tight nit group as you all should be but stronger. That will never change. I am going to be tough on you and anyone else at that school. There are enough soft bleeding heart teachers there already, no need for another. So here's the deal you will be a cheerio and remain in glee. You will put as much effort into them as you do your other little group. Your grades will stay up otherwise its glee that goes until they improve. Is that a deal or do I call child services."

"Deal." Rachel reluctantly replied.

"Hey Rachel why can't I smell the coffee and what was all that shout...Shit, Coach Sylvester what are you doing here" Pucks eyes were wide and darting from side to side as if they where looking for an escape route.

"Puckerman! What are you doing here. If you are trying to knock up another of my cheerleaders I will have you drugged and sent to Thailand. When you come back it will no longer be Mr Puckerman it will be Miss Puckerman." Pucks eyes widened and his hands covered his groin.

"Its all right Coach. Noah would not try that with me." Coach Sylvester didn't look like she was going to back down So Rachel glanced at Puck who shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Coach you have to keep this secret but Noah is my brother. His Dad was my biological father"

"Didn't you date last year."

Both Noah and Rachel's noses crinkled in disgust at the memory's of the make out sessions. "Yeah, that was before we found out about our relationship. You cant tell anyone though it would cause us hell at school not even Brittany knows."

"OK secrets safe with me. In fact this is handy. Puckerman I expect you to sort out a schedule with Brittany and Santana. You will be staying here for 2 nights every week as they will be."

"Huh what you talking about?" Puck asked.

"Noah she knows all about my dads she is now sort of my guardian I suppose. I unfortunately also will be joining the cheerios this year." Puck smirked at this.

"I told you she would get you to join. You owe me 50 bucks. Coach I stay at least 2 nights a week anyway so no probs."

"Right the last night will be Sunday, we will be discussing the coming weeks Cheerios practices. so I will stay or the other supervising adult when I am not available. Any ideas who would do that for you Berry." the coach asked.

"My mum might do it or Coach Schue I suppose" said Puck.

"Your mum if not we will ask Mr Schuester, though I would not be happy as he doesn't protect me in glee from the others." moaned Rachel

"I am not happy about Schuester. Right I will get it sorted out. In the meantime B and S have agreed to stay with you till school starts. I expect you to be there in uniform and not late. We have several pre school practices scheduled. The first is Monday."

"Coach I won't be here next week. I am going with the team for a competition." Sue Sylvester looked at the girl for several seconds. She was weighing something in her mind.

"OK, let me know the competition I will be wanting to attend. Research purposes. Make sure that you tell all the other Cheerios, that all practices are cancelled till first day of school. I will send in Brittany and Santana. Puckerman come with me you can bring her stuff in." With that she turned and marched out of Rachel's house followed by Puck. Rachel was still standing there contemplating her change in circumstances when Santana spoke.

"So is the hobbit a Cheerio now." Rachel nodded and was suddenly engulfed in Brittany's hug.

"I am so happy. We are going to have so much fun Rach. You will look so hot in a Cheerios uniform. You get the new special one with the gold collar. That was meant to be Sans but Quinn was mean to her and told the coach about her boob job..."

"Brit, please don't." Santana grumbled blushing with embarrassment.

"What the hell is in this bag." Puck entered carrying a rather large bag that looked rather heavy. He dumped it on the floor with a hefty bang.

"Well lets see." Santana held up her hand and began to count of on her fingers. "Cheerio uniforms, pom poms, letterman, routine folders, schedule for training sessions, all the cheerios contact details, competition rule books."

"Wow. Do all cheerios get that." asked Rachel.

"No just you."

"Why me?"

"Didn't she tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Your Head Cheerio."

"WHAT!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to many song quotations if any.**

Rachel heard a crash behind her and bellowing guffaws. She turned to scowl at her brother. "Noah stop laughing it isn't funny." Puck was at this moment at this rolling around on the floor clutching his stomach. Brittany was leaning over the massive bag taking things out looking for something. Santana had one of those smiles on her face that just told you she was planning something. "Noah stop it now. Santana are you serious."

"Yeh your Head Cheerio." Santana leant over and picked up one of the folders. "Apparently Coach believes that you are the most qualified to lead us to victory. After watching you and B, I have to agree." Noah had begun to calm and was pulling himself up on to the Couch.

"I can not be head Cheerio they won't listen to me." Rachel complained.

"She has a point." Puck said still giggling to himself.

"Don't you worry about that, me and B will sort of be the your enforcers, like we were for Q. Coach wants you to concentrate on the training." Santana replied.

"Yeh Rach you can totally do it. You are totally bossy when you are training us guys for the competitions." Brittany pointed out walking over holding a brand new Cheerios uniform.

"I am not!" Rachel squeaked at her friend.

"Yeh you are, just like in Glee, only we listen to you because we know you know what you are talking about. In Glee they think you are just being a pain." Brittany handed the uniform to Rachel.

"She has a point." Puck said

"I know what I am talking about in Glee. I have more knowledge about music in my little finger than Mr Schuester will ever know." Rachel argued.

"Yeh me and Puck know that, but they don't." Brittany said turning back and walking over to the bag looking for something else. Santana blushed realising that she was one of those who had believed that Rachel was just being difficult. "Now you have San to, we will all back you up." She returned to Rachel and gave her a pair of shoes. "Your Head Cheerio so no one will mess with you."

"She has a point." Puck said again giggling.

"Noah will you stop repeating yourself and be quite unless you have something constructive to say. Santana I don't want to be Head Cheerio. Why aren't you still Head Cheerio."

"Look Berry just suck it up. The Coach chose you for Head Cheerio and the Coach gets what she wants."

"But..."

"No buts Berry, you have seen how she works. Now go put that on and come back."

"Why? I don't have to wear it till school starts."

"Because we have to check it fits and get back to Becky if it doesn't. Give me your Phone and I will start putting the Cheerios numbers in." Rachel handed her the phone and stomped upstairs muttering about how her life was becoming to complicated.

Puck watched her go up the stairs a bemused look on his face then turned to Santana and Brittany. "I know she has been going off to these competitions and stuff with Brit and winning things, but is she really that good."

" OH Yes." Brittany and Santana replied.

"How she got away without the Coach noticing before in gym or something I will never know. Do you want to see. The Coach videoed it." Santana waved a DVD in the air.

"Yeh that would be awesome." Puck jumped up and grabbed the DVD. Santana went back to putting numbers into the phone. When she had done that she sent out a mass text on her phone informing the Squad that Coach had cancelled all training till the first day of school. Meanwhile Puck sat concentrating on the show eyes going wide as he took in the complexity of what he was seeing. When it completed he sat back. "Wow, I have seen you guys perform some of your routines and I thought you were good. You have nothing on theses guys though." He then played it again.

"Me and Rachel made up the whole thing." Brittany told him proudly. "I make up the dance moves coz that's what I am best at and Rachel takes them and adds acrobatic stuff. She also trains us to tumble and stuff like that. Oh watch that guy on the left he's going to make a mistake in a minute. His name is Leon and Rach is so going to have his arse on a platter when she sees this." Brittany had spotted this when she watched it with the coach and Santana. "I am so glad I am not him when there is a chance of someone getting hurt Rachel can be meaner than the Coach." Santana looked at Brittany with wide eyes. Puck nodded his head as if he new what she was talking about.

"Your kidding." Santana asked.

"Yeh, you don't want to get Rachel angry or disappoint her. It can hurt." Puck said

"I have seen her get pissed in Glee. Its not that bad you are winding me up." Santana narrowed her eyes at them suspiciously.

"Nope, that Leon guy made this mistake once that really hurt a girl. Rachel made him run round the Studio with a 25 pound stage weight held above his head for a whole hour, then swapped him for an alternate. It took him 6 months to earn her trust again. She doesn't like people getting hurt through incompetence. You think Quinn or you are mean when people make mistakes Rach can be a lot worse but also at the same time the kindest person in the world."

"I can see why Coach Sylvester wants her on the team." Puck just could not believe what he was seeing, he had never realised how amazing his little sister was.

"Damn Leon made the same mistake he always makes there. If he isn't careful Lisa is gonna break something because he is going to drop her. Remind me to kick his arse next session Brit." Rachel's angry voice piped up from behind them. They all turned to look at her.

"Wow Rach you look hot." Brittany exclaimed

"Damn Berry do your legs ever stop." Santana looked like she was drooling

Puck jumped up and walked into the kitchen. All the girls could hear him saying was something about sister and wrong.

"Damn when did Puck turn into finnocence." Santana smirked and Brittany giggled.

"What do you mean." Rachel asked bemused.

"You know Mail man" Santana suggestively winked at her.

"Ewwww no its not that." Rachel screamed. "No! NO! NO! Don't even think it."

"Its not that San, Pucks is her brother and he is just embarrassed." Brittany at this point absent mindedly was playing with a stuffed star so the horrified looks on the two girls faces did not register.

"How do you know that Brit." Rachel asked

"I just know, plus you totally look alike." Brittany looked at Rachel with her big innocent eyes.

Santana looked at Rachel who's eyes were filled with fear at what kind of abuse was coming her way. "Didn't you guys date last year?"

"Yes but we didn't know then. It was only when I mentioned Shelby in front of Mrs Puckerman we found out. It turned out his dad cheated on his pregnant mum with Shelby and is consequently my Biological father. Shelby had me adopted as soon as I was born. We stopped dating as soon as we found out though. I just wish it was before we made out. Thankfully it never went any further than that." Rachel gushed out nervously.

Santana suddenly curled up laughing hysterically. Rachel stomped her foot. "Why are you laughing. Its not funny I had to have months of therapy. Twice too because when I finally met my mother it brought it all back up again." Rachel looked at Santana who was still laughing with tears streaming down her face. "Santana you have to stop laughing its serious."

"No its not that Berry. I am just thinking about what Quinn will say when she finds out that not only are you Head Cheerio you are Beth's Aunt to."

"You can't tell her. You know how people at McKinley will react. Hang on how's Quinn going to react to me being head Cheerio?"

"Not good. She has been bucking to get it back since she had Beth. When the Coach let her back on the team finally she went all out to get back the head Cheerio position. When she finally got some juicy gossip on me she went straight to Coach. Back fired though because she still didn't get Head Cheerio. She will be so pissed"

"Yeh she isn't going to happy about that." Puck agreed while walking back in the room with some beers in his hand. "After Coach announces it, I will so get it in the neck when I pick up Beth because I am friends with you. I may have to avoid bringing her round to see you for a little bit." He chucked a beer to Santana and slumped into the couch.

"Oh I so need more drama with Quinn after the last year. I just hope that she doesn't decide to come knocking at my door to start trouble. I have had enough stress for one Summer already."

"Don't worry about it Berry. The Coach decided to wait and announce it the first time we are all together as a team. You have another three weeks till school starts so chill. The Coach wants you doing other things."

"Like what?"

"Well she needs you to come up with a training regime and run it past her. Learn the competition rules. She wants your thoughts on some ideas for routines. Plus next to you I am the next smallest on the team so she wants you to tighten up my skills so that I can become a flier to. Then we can train the other two. You have got your work cut out though the rest of the team is not as good as last years. We have videos of the try outs so you will see what I mean."

"Great I am going to be busy then."

"Yeh to right, there's something else too, that ain't anything to do with the coach but is more to do with with your daily position at school."

"What?"

"Well your the HBIC now and have to learn how to do it." At this Puck sprayed beer all over the room.

"Oh my God this year is going to be so much fun." Puck exclaimed laughing at Rachel's terrified face.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to many song quotations if any.**

Rachel sat on a sun lounger next to Santana, watching Puck and Brittany play around with some dance moves. Surprisingly the last couple of weeks had been good. Brittany, Rachel had been accompanied by Santana when they attended the acrobatic competition. It was only an invitational but they won. The win was made even more special, by the fact that they had defeated the Chinese team that had defeated them in the world championships. Santana had joined in all their training sessions and proved to be remarkably adept. She was remarkably good at receiving and giving instruction with patience. This surprised Rachel as she had seen Santana as a rather short tempered individual. What bothered her the most was that Santana was being extremely nice to her. She had dropped nearly all the nicknames except for Hobbit and Berry. These were only used when training each other. At all other times she had taken to calling her Rachel, Rach or Rae. This had Rachel extremely perplexed.

The other thing that was bothering her was Coach Sylvester. She was still the same gruff person that Rachel had learned to fear at school. This was only when the other girls or Puck were around though. On Sunday nights when they were alone she was reasonably kind and gentle. She had even sat down and watched a movie with Rachel the previous Sunday. The biggest shock is when she thought she heard the Coach laugh, Santana said the Coach was incapable of laughter but Rachel swore blind she heard it. She was definitely intense where training was concerned. The Coach had turned up at Monday lunch time the previous week with Puck. They unloaded some mats from the school gym and placed them in the back garden. Since then she turned up everyday for an hour or two to watch the progress being made. She would fire questions at Rachel about competition rules, comment on how they were doing with Santana's training and lastly ask what Rachel thought about the squad or routines. Today however Rachel was going to upset the Coach, she was sure of it.

"San, do I really have to do this she is going to hit the roof."

"Rae just be honest with her, if we lose Nationals because we lied, she will bury us up to our necks in middle of the football field, coat our heads in honey and watch the ants eat us alive. If we are lucky."

"Crap." Rachel moaned.

"Look, she has probably already come to the same conclusion but is waiting for you to bring it up. She doesn't have to do anything till school starts. So tell her today and then we have a week to come up with a solution. We have the time, at least 6 weeks of school before it would be to late. Sectionals aren't till January. The coach made sure they were as late as possible to give us time to prepare."

"OK I suppose I'll tell the Coach today but if she kills me its your fault." she complained. Then they leapt at least a foot in the air and grabbed their chests over their hearts as an unexpected voice spoke behind them.

"Berry why do you think I will kill you." Coach Sylvester asked.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph." Santana screamed. "Sneak up on us why not."

"You should see you faces." Puck said walking over smiling. Brittany next to him giggling.

"Well Berry, answer my question."

"Its the squad. I don't think some of the girls will be ready by Sectionals. I am assuming its their backgrounds or the schools they come from. Next year they will be ready but not this year. I think that they should stay on the squad but only as alternates. You know sort of like they do in colleges Varsity and Junior Varsity sort of thing. That however means we need an influx of fresh blood because it leaves you with me, Brit, San, Quinn, Stacy, Simone, Julie, Tanya, Suzy, Steve, Naomi and Lynn. For a decent pyramid or even display you need 3 more and preferable boys or we will need 4 girls because just one boy will look silly. I could give you a decent routine with 12 but as all the bigger girls are going to be alternates there will only be Brit and Steve with the strength to perform some of the better tricks and stunts I have in mind. If however you remove Steve you are not guaranteed to get any girls that are big enough.."

"Stop there Streisand and take a breath. I have noticed the problem, however, I sent out flyers to all the student body about try outs and this is what we have got to work with."

"Then I can't guarantee that you will even win sectionals, I think we could but I am not sure."

"Don't tell me that Streisand just sort it out." the coach demanded.

"I'll do it." Puck suddenly said out of the blue. "I mean if you think I can that is, if not I think that I know at least two guys who would be capable. You just have to persuade them."

"Erm Puck you could definitely be ready by next Sectionals, I mean you have shown the basic ability while you have been helping us with Santana, its just raw, your dancing much to my surprise is much better than you have displayed in glee, which by the way I have been meaning to speak to you about." Puck winced at this knowing he was going to get a lecture. "You have the strength. You would be a base so no need to worry to much about the tumbling although you are quite capable. Mmmmm yes I think we could make you good enough for sectionals and an excellent cheerleader by Nationals. What do you reckon San, Brit."

"He could totally do it." Brittany was jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"I agree with you Rae, but there are 3 issues."

"What are they?" Puck asked

"Well what about football." she asked "It would interfere with it you would have to leave the team"

"I have been thinking about it since you guys asked me to help and watching that DVD. I love football but the team hasn't won a game in like a decade. I want to get a scholarship so I can go to college, my grades are good but not Rachel or Quinn kind of good. About the same as you S. I figure that I am more likely to get a scholarship with Glee or the Cheerios. Plus all this is kinda fun."

"Noah your thinking about your future seriously I am so proud of you. I am sure your mother would be to." Rachel said with a beaming smile.

"Well I have Beth now and I want her to be proud of me." he mumbled "What are the other issues"

"Well the guys may call you gay." Santana pointed out.

"They have done since I joined Glee, it doesn't worry me." he replied "plus what's more gay tackling and jumping on guys or getting to dance and fon... eh throw girls around." he blushed a bit.

"OK Puckerman, Streisand are you sure about this." The Coach asked

"Yes Coach."

"Right if Berry says you can do it then you are on the Squad. Who else were you thinking of Puckerman."

"Matt and Mike are not happy with football and they are two of the best dancers at school. I know that they are both looking at ways to improve their chances of a scholarship. I think if I spoke to them with you Coach we could get them to join the Cheerios." The Coach looked at Rachel and Santana for conformation.

"They are both very accomplished dancers nearly on a pare with Brittany." Rachel mused

"They can also do a few flips and stuff, I've seen them doing it out on the football field and in the auditorium." Brittany said.

"I agree with Rachel and Brit, Mike is as good a dancer as Brit, Mat is probably about the same as me and Quinn. In fact if you got them, with a little bit of work I think you would have the makings of a better squad then you have ever had before." Santana said to the coach. "It may not be as big as the rest but it will be good." The Coach stared long and hard at the girls the gears working in her brain.

"Oh Schuester will love having half the glee club in my Cheerios. See Streisand you had nothing to worry about. Good work you guys. Puckerman you me and Berry will go and see these Mouth breathers."

"Erm Coach can you leave Rachel out of that because Matt is dating Stacy a Cheerleader, and Mike is dating Tina who is friends with Mercedes. If they know about Rachel, Quinn will find out. It would be nice if we kept secret till school so that she can relax a little and not be harassed. First day is gonna be hard enough as it is. Speaking of that I suggest that we have a pre school meeting so that the new Cheerios power base and organisation is known before school. You know save any misunderstandings and cleaning bills." Santana pointed out. The Coach pulled out her phone a pressed her speed dial.

"Becky I want an email sent out telling all Cheerios that a meeting will be held at 7am on the first day of school. I will be announcing my choice for head Cheerio and changes to the structure of Cheerios at that meeting. Can you also send a copy to Noah Puckerman then use that link and get uniforms in his size. Oh and order some for Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang. I will also need two hard copies of that letter for them." Sue stood and listened briefly. "Yes, very good point Becky." the Coach eyed puck for a second. "Order a crate of condoms delivered to his house." Puck blushed as she eyed him. "Have another 3 dozen put in his locker. Becky its also time to send out those tickets with that special complimentary slip. Also add a pre show meal voucher to the best restaurant in Lima." The coach hung up and turned to Puck.

"Remember what I said about Thailand Puckerman." She turned and started to march out of the garden. Puck covered himself with a fearful look at the Coach "I will be here at nine with a uniform for him to wear, for our meeting with Rutherford and Chang. It may help. Oh and Streisand, Lopez you better explain about that third issue, it better be done by the morning."

"Yeh I was wondering about that S what's that all about." he asked curiously as Brittany and Santana took hold of his arms and began to lead him round the house followed by Rachel.

"The Mohawk has to go."

"NOOOOOOOO!"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to many song quotations if any.**

Sue Sylvester stood looking out over the school parking lot. She had been waiting impatiently for 10 minutes now and there was still no sign of who she was waiting for. Hopefully they would arrive soon as she had to get to her Cheerios meeting soon. If she missed out on seeing this then there would be hell to play. Starting with her Cheerios. As far a she could tell they had all arrived on time and would be waiting for her in the gym.This negated the possibility of using tardiness as an excuse to punish them but she could come up with something. Ah there they are. Sue watched carefully as the car pulled into the school parking lot. The work she had done Saturday may be coming to fruition. And she had enjoyed herself. While she watched the car she thought back to the events of Saturday night.

_It was an unusually warm Saturday and Sue Sylvester was not happy. She had dressed for the evening and was now getting sweaty in places she didn't like to get sweaty in. There was chafing. She pulled at her black tracksuit bottoms trying to ease her discomfort. She eased her legs while crouching in the bushes. Then to cool of a bit she raised the bottom of the balaclava and waved her hand underneath trying to get cool hair in. Finding her efforts frustratingly unsuccessful she let go and went back to watching the front door of the house. She glanced at her watch. "Come on" she muttered to herself "I don't want those tickets to go to waist." The door opened and she sighed in relief_

"_I don't know who sent the tickets Emma" Will was explaining"I got them earlier this week as a thank you. They also come with a complementary meal at the Breadsticks. _

_That's the best restaurant in Lima Sue thought. Damn this really is a hick town._

"_Its not that I am complaining Will but I think if it was one of the kids in glee they would have said it was from the glee club." Emma replied "Also its going to be awfully dirty at the theatre and restaurant. You know I will not be comfortable."_

"_Emma you have been doing so well over the summer this is just another step in your recovery. As for the tickets and meal lets just enjoy them. OK"_

"_If you are sure Will. I still don't think they are from the glee club."_

"_Rachel has contacts at the theatre and I have seen her around town this last couple of weeks with Santana and we all know how she feels about Breadsticks. Now lets get going"_

"_OK."_

_Sue watched them get in the car and drive of towards town. She patiently waited ten minutes before picking up the two bottle and moving to the front door. She used the key she had cut for Will Schuester's house last year and entered._

Sue's thoughts were broken by a car door slamming. To her utmost joy her plan had worked. Will Schuester was walking round to the passenger side of the car with a very bald head. He opened the door and Sue was momentarily confused by the unknown brunette climbing out. On closer inspection she realised that her plan had been an unmitigated success. Not only had she managed to get Schuester but apparently she had inadvertently managed to get Emma Pillsbury too. She turned with a smirk on her face and sent a quick text before striding of to the gym.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to many song quotations if any.**

Rachel slowly ran her fingers across the smooth black surface of the grand piano and sighed. Today things where going to change and she didn't know how it was going to affect her life. She walked down the steps to sit in the front row of the school auditorium between Santana and Brittany. Puck was sitting several seats away occasionally running his hands over his head and moaning. He was still sulking over the loss of his Mohawk. No matter what the 3 girls said about how good he looked he still complained, saying they had taken his mojo. He stood and smoothed his new Cheerio shirt.

"Right guys I am going to meet Matt and Mike. They said they would be here at 6 30 and I am sure they want to question me more. See you guys later." Rachel sympathised with him. Since Wednesday when Quinn had found out that the three boys where now cheerios, with the agreement of the new Head Cheerio she had been on the warpath. She had Stacy and Tina haranguing the three boys to try and find out who had stolen her job. This had lead to Mike and Matt constantly texting and phoning Puck. Yesterday had been the worst with him receiving at lest 20 messages or calls before lunch. He turned of his phone of at that point so he could concentrate more on his training.

Quinn had taken to calling Santana first but after being sworn at in Spanish down the phone, Quinn had given up on this and started on Brittany. Brittany who couldn't be nasty to anyone had been amazingly stoic through out. She never gave it away but began to get quite tearful at the constant calls. Quinn was her friend and Rachel was her friend and it was confusing her. Eventually Santana had to take her phone away and turn it of. Quinn had changed her tactics on Thursday and employed a side kick. She had Jacob start to follow her around. Luckily Santana had spotted him quickly and chased him away. She then took Brittany to Rachel's where they had been since. It had taken Rachel hours to calm the angry latina down. This had lead to a conversation that had made Rachel and Santana much closer.

"_San can I ask you something" Rachel had asked_

"_Yeh sure as long as it ain't any feelings shit."_

"_Oh ok then don't worry about it." Rachel turned back to he laptop humming lightly while she went through her itunes account._

_Santana sighed dramatically "OK, just ask but don't you tell anyone we had this conversation. I need to keep my bad ass rep for school."_

"_Why are you being nice to me. I mean you hate me so why are you suddenly being nice."_

_Santana had stared at her and chewed her lower lip. "I never hated you Berry. Look I am going to tell you something, only Brit knows and if my parents found out I would be dead coz they are very religious. I am only telling you this on the understanding its a secret. Plus I don't think you are a hypocrite so I figure I am safe."_

"_If its because you are gay I have known that since we were 13."_

"_What the fuck Berry who told you. Who else knows shit I am dead meat." Santana as usual reacted with anger._

"_OH calm down Santana no one else knows I have never mentioned it to anyone, not even Brit."_

_Santana sat down taking deep breaths to calm herself. "How?" she managed to squeak out between breaths._

"_Santana, I am nothing if not observant, I have showered with you in Gym and seen the glances towards the girls. Also I have excellent Gaydar. I did grow up with 2 gay dads."_

"_Why didn't you say anything, especially after all the stuff I did to you."_

"_Its not my place to out you San. That's a private matter for when you are ready."_

"_Oh, well erm thanks I suppose and sorry for all the shit I did."_

"_I forgive you and you are welcome, you have proven to me over the last weeks that you are not the person I thought you where. Still doesn't explain why you d targeted me so much"_

"_Really Rae are you that dense."_

"_No but... Oh Ohhhhhhh. You like me." Rachel looked at her with wide eyes._

"_Bingo. But I was unsure of everything and thought that you were the one who made me have these feelings, so I took it out on you, tried to make myself hate you to prove I wasn't gay. Well I was wrong then the last year I just got frustrated because I couldn't have you because you were straight and after finnocence. I got Jealous and lashed out. Now though if I can't have you I thought we could be friends coz your kinda cool." _

"_I understand San I do. I would also love to be your friend." Rachel stood and moved to the door stopping briefly. "Just one thing though San."_

"_Yeh what's that."_

"_You need to get you gaydar retuned." With that Rachel left leaving a very confused Santana._

"_What the hells that supposed to mean Berry."_

Rachel was brought back to the present by the text tone on Santana's phone.

"That was the Coach everyone's there. She wants me in the Gym. You guys are to wait outside the doors." Santana got up and smoothed the uniform. "Come on lets go." The 3 guys moved up the aisle and out into the school corridors. "Game face on guys in case anyone is already here." They then marched down the hallways of McKinley towards the Gym. Rachel flanked by Santana and Brittany. Luckily there where no other students around.

"Just one thing I would like to ask before we get there." Rachel said.

"What's that Rae." Santana asked

"Why is the collar and cuffs of my uniform gold when yours are the normal red."

"New idea of the Coaches. It tells everyone in the school that you are the Head Cheerio and consequently the HBIC"

"Oh great that's just what I need. To stand out even more." Then for comfort she reached out and linked her hand with Santana's. If any students had been around they would have seen something on Santana's face they would have thought impossible. A smile.

…...


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to many song quotations if any.**

Coach Sylvester stood in front of her Cheerios glaring. Each and everyone of them sat there looking back at her with a sense of foreboding. The Coach wasn't happy. Even the new freshman new about Coach Sylvester. Rumours of her harshness where rife in all their middle schools. They knew that they were going to have a very physically demanding 4 years of High School. The benefits out weighed the humiliation that would come there way if they were not on the squad though. With out the armour of a Cheerios uniform they could very easily find themselves at the bottom of the social pile and McKinley, unlike any over high school in Lima or Ohio, maybe even the whole USA, bottom of the social pile was the one place you did not want to be. The freshman eyed their new coach knowing something had changed since try outs. At try outs Santana Lopez had been Head Cheerio then they had heard that she had been demoted and Quinn Fabrey was now taking over. This had relieved few of them because they had heard that Santana Lopez was actually Satan and hell on earth if you made a mistake and brought shame on the Cheerios. The rest who had older brothers and sisters at McKinley knew the lay of the land. If Santana Lopez was demoted and Quinn Fabray promoted then something serious had gone down. Their siblings had all warned them, if you want to live stay out of it. Then over the last week the shit had truly hit the fan. Neither Quinn or Santana where Head Cheerio. Their brothers and sisters had actually been begging parents for more time of school, some actually crying, they knew, war had been declared at McKinley High.

The proof was down there in the front row. Quinn Fabray was steaming. She spent her time glaring between the Coach, any freshman Cheerio who dared to sit near her and three male cheerleaders sitting nonchalantly several seats from her. Then over to the few remaining Cheerios from last years Squad, on the other side of her. She suddenly stood and stomped over to the boys.

"PUCKERMAN!" That's Noah Puckerman they had heard about him. Shouldn't he have a Mohawk.

"What's up Baby momma?" Yeh that's right he got her pregnant that's why they had been warned away from him by parents and siblings.

"Who is it, tell me now or your life will be hell."

"Ah come on Quinn you know I can't do that so stop asking, you will find out soon." Everyone was distracted by the doors opening and Santana Lopez walking into the gym. The expression on her face shocked everyone.

"What the hell you smiling at Lopez. You are no longer Head Cheerio." Quinn hissed at her. Everyone tensed waiting for the inevitable smack down to start.

"Get out of my face tubbers, its none of you business." Oh its so on everyone thought. Then to everyone's surprise Santana just sat down next to Puck. WTF they all thought. They watched as a very tense Quinn Fabray stood there confused.

"Fabray get your fat arse back into your seat." The Coach ordered with a steely voice. Everyone watched as the girl marched back to her seat muttering about her arse not being fat and how she had worked all summer to get back in condition.

"Right you useless bunch of mouth breathers. Yes all of you. I now place you all in the same category as that bunch of losers who like to call themselves a Glee club. Yes, you are all losers. This is officially the worst bunch of Cheerios I have ever laid my eyes on. While contemplating this disaster, that you all had brought to my door, I found out that my former champions and Head Cheerios had betrayed me. They had let me down. They had failed to spot something that had been sitting right in front of their eyes for a whole year." Quinn was looking at the Coach with confusion. "That means you doubly let let me down Q, that's why you will never be head Cheerio again Not only did you go and get yourself pregnant," Quinn flushed "You failed to make me aware of the true talent in this school. You are lucky to even be a Cheerio again."

"But Sant..." Quinn began

"I have already had this out with Lopez. She knows that she is in the same position. So can it Q. 4 weeks ago I had no chance of even winning sectionals. While contemplating medical experimentation and torturing you to try and improve what little talent you have I went on a trip. While having to suffer the presence of beer swilling Neanderthals, I saw this, Becky hit play, pay close attention lady's this is what you are aspiring to this year."

Every cheerleader in the room watched carefully. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Just like the Coach and Santana before, they where gob smacked at the display and professionalism in front of them. Some became fearful about their chances of staying on the Cheerios not believing they had the skill to perform those kind of stunts. Others where excited with the thought of being able to try and emulate those skills. The previous years squad members, the boys from glee and Quinn Frabay nodded in understanding. That tall girl in the middle was obviously Brittany. When the performance finished Becky stopped the video before the singing as per the coaches instructions. No one noticed the two figure step quietly into the Gym and stand by the doors There was a brief silence before Quinn spoke.

"Coach I don't understand, that's obviously B but she was already a Cheerio and she can not be Head Cheerleader she's..."

"Watch what you going to say tubbers or I'll be all over your arse, if the boss don't get there first." Santana warned.

"I was going to say she's to nice." Quinn hissed at her.

"Well just warning you." Santana growled back

"Q, S, can it." the coach cut in. "I am not talking about Brittany I am talking about her partner. The most talented flier and acrobat I have seen." Quinn thought back to the video and had to agree. "What I want to know Q, is how that person can have been going to McKinley for a whole year and you and Lopez never informed me. You let me down Q, in fact because of you and Lopez I have had to jump through all sorts of hoops to get her on the squad. It was a waste of my very valuable time."

"Coach? She goes to McKinley, how was I supposed to know, I don't even know her name." Quinn whined.

"Well you should of and you do know her. Lady's meet your new Head Cheerio assistant trainer and Choreographer. Rachel Berry!" The coach raised her hand and Brittany and Rachel marched into the centre of the Gym to stand next to the Coach. Quinn's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped and she stood there looking at Rachel Berry as she moved across the floor towards the Coach. The freshman where confused because they had been told that they had to slushy Rachel Berry before the end of the month because she was the school loser. Mike and Matt just gapped, Puck smirked and the remaining members of the squad jumped to their feet in disbelief.

"No Way is that stubbles this is some kind of prank, Santana has fooled you Coach to make you give her back Head Cheerio. That is not Rupaul on that video." Quinn heard Mike whisper something about Berry being hot in a cheerleaders uniform. She turned and glared at them.

"Q, I am sure that Rachel will be dealing with the lack of respect in a second, but I can assure you that is Streisand. To prove I have had a edited copy for all of of DVD made and you will see. I want you all to study this performance from beginning to end. Now I am busy and have a conference call with two publishers about my auto-biography. See you at practice." the Coach turned and moved to the doors.

"Puck bring the weights please." Rachel spoke in a clear load voice. "Quinn front and centre." Quinn walked slowly forward still fuming. "I will tolerate no disrespect from my squad. What me and Brittany need, is for you to listen and respect us. If you don't listen and do as we say, people will get hurt. If people get hurt I get angry and we will loose at sectional nationals or any other competition. I don't like to loose, if you want to know how much I don't like loosing ask the Glee club."

"Tell us about it." Santana said.

"Puck give the weights to Quinn." he handed the 2 weights to Quinn. "Right Quinn I want 5 laps of the Gym holding them above you head before school starts, Puck you watch and make sure she does them"

"No way stubbles." Quinn hissed at her

"Fabray you know how this works. She is Head Cheerio, her words are my words get to it."

"Quinn from this moment on it is Rachel. So as I said 10 laps of the gym before school"

"But you said 5 before" Quinn moaned

"As I said 15 laps of the gym." at this point Quinn got the point and turned and began.

"Oh and Quinn make sure you shower before Home Room or it's another 15 after practice. Santana take over please Brittany and I have to have a brief chat with the Coach." She moved off as Santana moved up to stand by Puck who was watching Quinn.

"That was harsh don't you think." he whispered.

"No we talked about this we knew she was going to have to stamp her authority sooner or later. Luckily it was sooner and believe me from what B has told me she can be harsher, a lot harsher, even the coach was surprised. Rae takes this respect and injury stuff very seriously."

"Why didn't she ever react like this in Glee they have been just as rude in there."

"Come on what's the point, Schuester is in charge."

"Point taken." he said

Santana turned to the cheerios. "Right Bitches, this is now Rachel Berry's show. Me, B and Puck are are her number two's. Do as she says or I'll come down on you. Trust me when I say that is better than her coming down on you." Everyone in the room looked at Quinn and believed her. "You all need to go collect a folder and the DVD off Becky. In that folder is dietary rules and training schedules. Do what is required, we will know if you don't. There is also a new structure this year. Varsity and Junior Varsity. What group you are in is in the folder. You freshman are mostly Junior Varsity. This isn't a demotion. Put the work in and you will become Varsity. Do you understand."

"Yes."

"If you have any issues or Questions, do not approach Brittany, Rachel or the Coach, they will be busy. Come see me or Puck. Now get your stuff and get out of here." Santana watched as they all scrambled towards Becky. The small girl looked a little terrified but stood her ground knowing that Rachel and the Coach would protect her. And right on cue, Rachel's voiced barked out.

"KEEP IT ORDELY, IF YOU HURT BECKY YOU WILL JOINING QUINN WHILE I COME UP WITH A SUITABLE PUNISHMENT."

Santana watched in amusement as all they all froze. Then began an orderly cue by Becky. She turned and saw Matt and Mike waiting.

"You better get you stuff guys because you really don't want to get on Rae's bad side."

"You guys are just putting on an act to lay down the law, we have seen Berry in Glee she isn't like this really." Mike said.

"Oh trust me the real Berry you have never seen, where stuff like this is concerned she is totally different. You will be seeing a lot more of it this year. Trust me when I say she is badass, that video, she leads that lot and Brit has told me what she does to them when they fuck up. You think the coach is bad, she ain't got nothing on Berry, if you get on her Bad side."

"Your are joking." Matt asked sounding unsure.

"You see what she did to Quinn, nothing trust me. Did you see her face." The boys nodded suddenly realising what she meant. In the whole confrontation with Quinn she had had this sweet innocent smile. Rachel's voice barked out again at that point at Quinn who was bent over trying to get her breath.

"FABRAY! GET MOVING YOU HAVE 20 MINUTES TIL HOME ROOM AND I HAVE JUST ADDED 5 MORE LAPS FOR SLACKING."

"Oh my god she is actually evil." Mike groaned, fear written all over his face.

"In Glee, the Gym or at practice. Yes she probably will be. She will also be the same Rachel she has always been. Sweet, kind forgiving and annoying, talks to much when nervous with big long words. All those things you thought where Rachel Berry will still be there. Its simple respect her and listen to her and Brit and you will have no problems. You saw the video its dangerous stuff." Mikes phone buzzed he pulled it out of his pocket to read the text.

"Its Tina." he said then a bemused look came over his face.

"You told her already" Santana asked

"No she asked but she won't believe me. She was just telling me that she saw Mr Schuester coming in. Apparently he has no hair. Eyebrows everything gone."

…...


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to many song quotations if any.**

Brittany stood outside the main entrance of the school waiting for her friends to arrive. She had looked forward to this point. It was time for a McKinley high tradition. Thirty minutes before the school day started the Head Cheerio did the march through. This told every student that there was a new HBIC and that they better watch out. It was performed every time there was a change in the power structure at the school. Today Rachel would be lead and they would follow on her shoulders till they reached their lockers. However, Rachel was extremely reluctant to perform the march. She stared up into the sky while listening to the two girls talk.

"But San I don't want to be HBIC" she whined

"You have no choice. If it isn't the Head Cheerio the Jocks will try and take control. Can you imagine what it would be like if they thought they were in charge." Santana pointed out to her.

"I see your point but why does anyone have to be in charge." Rachel was still whining.

"Look we have had this conversation before, if we don't keep control there will be blood in the hallways of McKinley. So suck it up and lets get going. Keep your head up and look confident no matter how you feel and we can talk when we get you home. We walk straight to your locker OK."

"I wanted to tell everyone in Glee first."

"Look don't worry about that. The freaks and geeks will not be around. Except maybe Jewfro." Rachel groaned at the mention of his name "If you remember you kept out of the way last year, both times."

"OK. OK. Lets get it over with." Brittany perked up at this and went to stand by the two girls. She stood by Rachel's right shoulder. Rachel's shoulders were slumped forward and she was muttering to herself. All of a sudden her demeanour completely changed. Her shoulders came back her chin went up ans she marched of. The confidence just radiated of her. Brittany smiled and turned her attention to Santana. Santana just looked shocked at the complete change in Rachel. Santana's phone went off.

"That was Puck Rae, Quinn didn't get to the showers."

"I didn't think she would and have already made arrangements. I will deal with it in home room."

Brittany just followed eyeing any students who looked like they were going to cause any problems. There were a few freshmen around who didn't seem to know what was going on. They were fortunately pulled out of the way by more experienced students. Many of these looked at Rachel with confused expressions on their faces. They new better than to interfere with Santana and Brittany and moved to the side. Brittany knew that they would be fully informed of the change in power structure by the end of the day. If not they would learn, either the hard way or the easy way. It didn't matter to Brittany which way it was. She noticed a few of the established jocks look on in disgust and glanced at Santana. It was obvious that she had noticed to and she knew she would be taking notes on who they were. They finally arrived at Rachel's locker. Rachel opened her locker and began to place items from her bag into it.

"Who's lockers are these." Santana shouted indicating the two either side of Rachel's.

"Mine" came from two seniors further down the corridor.

"Get your crap out of them they are now mine and Brittany's." both seniors rushed forward and emptied their lockers. Santana and Brittany gave them their locker slips and received theirs in return.

"Right when you two are finished catch me up. I just have to pop into the cafeteria and pick something up for Quinn." Brittany and Santana nodded. " All the glee club have Mr Schuester for home room this year and that's just a couple of doors from the cafeteria so we can go to that from there." With that Rachel marched of down the corridor. Santana and Brittany watched on nervously, but relaxed as the other students scrambled out of the way.

"San I think we are going to have so much fun this year." Brittany said to her.

"Totally Brit, its gonna be epic." Santana then turned to her locker.

…...

David Karofsky was standing in the cafeteria waiting for his best friend Azimio. Today was the first day of school and they ad their own tradition to fulfil. The slushieing of a loser. They had been talking about it all weekend and they had decided that it would be super loser, Rachel Berry, who would have their attention this year. OK it was always Rachel Berry. However, David Karofsky felt that it was his duty to force her out of the school and Lima, along with the other fag Kurt Hummel. If he got rid of them then maybe he would get rid of theses strange feelings. They were obviously infecting him with their gay disease. Dave heard the doors opening and looked over to see Azimio come sauntering over.

"Your late." he snapped at him.

"Just trying to get the gossip on who the new head cheerio is" he replied.

"Who is it then" Dave asked while turning to fill hiss extra large slushy cup. "Also where's Berry's locker."

"Don't know on both accounts. I asked around but nobody's talking. The only gossip I got is Puckerman, Chang and Rutherford aren't on the football team this year they are gonna be cheerio's." Dave had finished filling his cup so Azimio stepped forward to fill his.

"Az what did I tell you the gay spreads. We need to get rid of Hummel and Berry and for good measure Glee to." Azimio had been listening to the Karofsky manifesto all summer so he didn't answer. "You wait this is our year we will get them and rule the school." Azimio finished filling his cup then turned to Dave. His eyes went wide causing Karofsky to turn and look at what he had seen. There was Rachel Berry walking into the kitchen. What surprised both of the boys was not that she was there and so they didn't have to go find her. It was that she was in a cheerio's uniform. Two minutes later the diminutive diva walked out and exited the cafeteria.

"She is pulling a fast one. The uniform ain't real did you see the collars and cuffs they were gold not red. Come on lets get her." Dave said. They rushed across the cafeteria pursuing the girl. On exiting the doors they found Rachel standing outside the doors a few feet in front of them. The corridor went deathly quite. Karofsky was just about to tap on the girls shoulder and then slushy her when he heard a high pitched male squeal coming from his left. He was just turning his head to see what had happened when pain exploded in his groin and the slushy was snatched from his hand. He collapsed to the floor on his knees grunting in pain. He looked up to see an angry Santana holding his slushy.

"You dare to slushy our captain." Santana growled at him. He glanced over to see an angry Brittany standing in the same position over Azimio. He then felt cold slushy engulf his head. "Listen here you two retards, Rachel Berry is now in charge, if you piss her of there will be hell to play." Santana then nodded to Brittany and they placed the cups upside down on the boys heads. Laughter broke out among all the students in the vicinity.

"David, Azimio I suggest you go to the locker room and change. I would suggest rinsing your eyes out with cold water the corn syrup can irritate them. Please do not remove the cups until you get there and make sure they are placed in the appropriate receptacle for re-cycling. I suggest you do this as quickly as possible while your grades would hardly suffer from any absences, I do believe that the new football coach will be upping the requirements for attendance in class." Berry pointed out.

Karofsky and Azimio carefully got to their feet and gingerly moved down the corridor, still bent over and clutching their manhoods trying to ease the pain. They also didn't want to disturb the cups as an angry Santana would cause them more pain that they were ill equipped to deal with at the current time.

"I am so going to get them for this." Karofsky whispered to Azimio.

"Dave shut up or we will get more. Now just make sure the cups don't fall of or we have had it." Azimio replied as they continued on their way. They passed a slim blond haired lad with very large lips who looked at them in confusion.

"ERM, you ok guys do you want some help." he asked. They just ignored him and continued on their way grimacing in pain.

…...


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to many song quotations if any.**

Tina, Mercedes, Mike and Matt sat staring in home room waiting for the rest of gleeks to arrive. What had there attention was a very bald Mr Schuester. It was hypnotising. The way the sun bounced of his head and the lack of eyebrows, gave him a very alien like quality. It was quite scary. Definitely not something they ever expected to see.

"Do you think..." Mercedes began.

"Nah, it could..." Matt replied

"Do you think its all..." Mike started to ask

"Ewwww. No Mike don't even go there." Tina scolded him.

In the whole of this semi discussion none of them had taken their eyes of the glee coach. So it was no surprise they didn't see Kurt come rushing into the room and straight over to their desks to stand in front of Tina and Mercedes with his hands on his hips. The two girls just leant slightly to the side so they could carry on watching the teacher.

"Cedes, Tina do you happen to have any idea why I would of seen a very embarrassed Miss Pillsbury go rushing into her office wearing the worst wig I have ever seen." he asked. A steady flush went up the back of the teachers neck. The four gleeks waved their hands at him in response to Kurt's query. "It is terribly impolite to just.. Oh Ohhhhhhh." Kurt had turned to look at the teacher. "Well that explains the wig but it doesn't explain the hair loss." Kurt stumbled into his seat staring at Mr Schuester.

"Look guys can you stop staring. Yes I am bald. No I am not going to tell you what happened. So can you stop staring please." Mr Schuester growled the last bit and went back to writing on the whiteboard. At this point Finn and Artie came in. They both stopped staring at Mr Schuester, who just sighed and shook his head. "It's going to be a very long day" he muttered.

Finn looked round the room and came over to stand in front of them. "You guys seen Rachel, I wanted to talk to her." When they all shook their heads he took a seat next to Kurt. "So do you guys know who the new Head Cheerio is yet."

"OOOOH yes tell us the gossip." Kurt squealed. They all turned to look at Matt and Mike who shook their heads.

"Not a chance. For one thing you would never believe us and for the second there is no way we are crossing her. She makes Quinn, Santana and the Coach look like soft cuddly teddy bears." Mike whispered looking around him nervously.

"Yeh guys when you see who it is, don't say anything because you really don't want to upset her. She's evil" Matt explained. "And I always thought she was so nice."At this point and exhausted looking Quinn Fabray staggered into the room looking very dishevelled and sweaty. She immediately slumped into the nearest chair.

"Damn Girl what's wrong with you." Mercedes exclaimed. Quinn just waved her hand at Mike and Matt. Then face planted in the desk.

All the gleeks turned to Matt and Mike with questioning expressions. Matt and Mike sighed looked around them nervously, then looked at each other. Mike decided to bite the bullet and risk it, not knowing if the rules precluded him saying what happened at practice.

"When the coach introduced the new head cheerio, Quinn was rude and disrespectful" There was a tired grunt from Quinn. "Her words not mine Quinn, but you where. So she made Quinn run 15 laps of the gym."

"Well Quinn is really fit that shouldn't have that effect."Kurt pointed out. Quinn grunted and tried to wave her arm but it just flopped to her side.

"No she made her hold two 15 lb weights above her head" they all looked at him with wide eyes. "Then she added 5 laps for each time she stopped. Quinn did 25 all together and it wasn't jogging, because she had to do it by the time school started and shower to. That isn't the worse though."

"What's worse than that?" Kurt asked fear in his eyes.

"It was the way she told her to do it. She just said it in a sweet innocent voice with this smile on her face. I tell you another thing, Santana is scared of her and according to Santana, Brit has known about her evil side for years and she says she went easy on Quinn today, from what Brit has been saying to Santana anyway." Quinn groaned at this.

"She went easy on Quinn, oh my god is she Coach Sylvester's Daughter or clone or something. She is going to destroy us. No more glee we are finished." Kurt exclaimed his eyes going wide.

"Oh don't worry apparently she has made glee of limits." Matt said before anyone could say anything else they heard a very high pitched mail squeal come from down the hallway. They all glanced at the door. Then all they could hear was laughter. After about 30 seconds Azimio and Karofsky came past the door. They were hunched over holding their groins and covered in slushy. On top of their heads were the slushy cups. Kurt swore he heard Azimio say something about not letting it fall of or they were for it.

"See we told you, don't mess with her." Matt and Mike said at the same time. They all looked towards the door waiting for the appearance. There in the door was someone they had never seen before. He was a slim athletic looking boy with blond hair and very large lips.

"Is this room 210" he asked.

"Yes it is. You must be Sam Evans." Mr Schuester replied "Welcome to McKinley."

"ERM yeah. I have just seen two guys covered in slushy and in a lot of pain, do you think someone should go take them to the Nurse." he asked gesturing down the corridor.

"Dude if I where you I would move out of the doorway fast or suffer the consequences." Mike spouted.

"Move it rubber lips before I rip those lips of and give them to the school cooks for mystery meat day." came Santana's voice from beside him.

"I tried to warn him, you heard me didn't you." Mike said, the others all nodded.

"Yep now he is on her radar." Matt looked around the others who had fear written all over their faces.

"S S S she is in home room with us." Tina's fake stutter obviously still appeared when she was nervous or scared. "Oh God"

Sam Evans was still in the door he half turned to talk to whoever had insulted him. "Look there was no..." his face paled and he scuttled into the room, followed by Puck. Everyone drew in breath waiting for to see who was there. Santana walked in followed by Brittany, then the new Head Cheerio.

"Hello fellow Glee clubbers, hope that you have all had a wonderful summer. Ah Quinn I hear you completed most of my little task. Apparently you failed to get to the locker room in time. So I got you this. In lunch box you will find a high in potassium meal. This is the key of the locker room. In there you will find a new hydro bath. Coach gave me a pass for you. You will go and soak in a hot bath for 30 minutes. After that you will eat this meal. At practice tonight you will be doing 10 laps of the track with the weights for not showering like I told you."

Quinn groaned "Your trying to kill me." and started gathering her stuff.

"On the contrary Quinn. Presentation for any squad is highly important. You failed to shower as I requested. Discipline is another high factor because what we are going to be doing, if done incorrectly, could cause injury or even at the worse death. The bath and meal are to stop your muscles cramping or getting strained. After this we have a school assembly, so I will take notes for you. You need to be in AP History though. Now go do what you were asked to do, before I make it twenty instead of 15 laps." Quinn got up and left groaning in pain.

Rachel turned to the rest of the room and smiled at them brightly. Everyone was staring at her. Santana with pride, Puck in awe, Brittany at the ceiling, Mr Schuester with confusion. Finn was angry. "What's your problem Finn."

"What are you wearing Rachel, everyone will look at you." he spluttered at her.

"My Cheerios uniform, haven't you heard I am the new head cheerio. Why should it worry you what I am wearing. Its none of your business is it. " she watched as Finn opened and closed his mouth trying to sort out what he was going to say. So she shrugged and went to sit next to Santana.

"Rachel, what's going on." Mr Schuester asked.

"Coach Sylvester came to me with a proposition. She said that she recognised my obvious expertise and requested I leave Glee and become the Head Cheerio. I at first refused due to the previous incidents of intimidation, that I had suffered at the hands of said organisation. She returned a couple of days later with Santana and Brittany. Santana then apologised for her previous actions. I was still however not inclined to join. However, it was very politely pointed out to me that I have suffered the same kind of intimidation in glee. Which again Santana has apologised for, eventually." Santana paled at her words and looked fearfully at Rachel, much to everyone's shock. "On further consideration it seemed remiss of me to allow previous events, prevent me from having a full and varied high school career. So I negotiated a deal that allows me to stay in Glee and be a Cheerleader. It has recently been updated, this morning in fact. Glee club is now exempt from cheerleader intimidation. This however, does not extend to jocks and Coach Sylvester or any other student."

"Dude did she even take a breath there." Sam Evans asked Finn who just shook his head.

"But you are our captain you can't do both. We need your full attention here." Mr Schuester complained.

"Mr Schuester, while I do fully agree that the extra responsibility is challenging on my time. I have taken steps so that my grade average stays at 4.0 and I can still devote Quality time to both Glee and cheer leading. I have the added bonus that I have two very experienced cheerleaders as deputy's. Soon I hope to have a third, as soon as Quinn Fabray gets over the shock and any residual stubbornness. However, I acknowledge your concerns. To make Glee run a little smoother I suggest you have Mike step up to give dance training, I would suggest Brittany as well, but she will be helping with cheerio training, Mercedes and I can collaborate on music, Kurt and Tina can do costumes. We can meet with you for and hour once a week after Glee if needed. I would also suggest that Brittany and Mike choreograph our Glee numbers for competition or any other public performances."

"Dude I swear she didn't breath again." Finn just looked at Sam, shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Rachel.

"OK I will think about it and get back to you. Did you have to be so mean to Quinn though or are you using you new found status to get a little revenge."

"Mr Schuester I find that insulting. Quinn Fabray was rude and insulting she also back talked me and Coach at a Cheerios meeting. She then failed to complete a set task. I will except no indiscipline when it comes to Cheerios."

"Surely you did not have to be so harsh." he asked

"Actually I thought she was being nice to Q, she once made a guy run ten miles in a hail storm, wearing just shorts and T shirt. That's coz he didn't listen and dropped a girl and she broke her leg." Brittany told them. There were gasps around the room. Rachel leaned over to Santana and whispered in her ear that it was only five and in the rain. "Oh and she smiled like she did when telling Quinn. She wasn't angry at all, like today, she doesn't get angry very often. Its not very nice when she does though." Brittany went back to staring at the ceiling, Sam confused decided to try and see what she was looking at and began staring to.

"OK we got things to do, so we have to get on. Rachel I would like to talk to you later in Miss Pillsbury's office, during you free period."

Rachel sighed. "Yes Mr Schuester. Oh Mr Schuester can I ask you something."

"Go ahead Rachel."

"Why did you cut all your hair of you look completely ridiculous."

…...


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to many song quotations if any.**

Sam Evens sat eating his lunch half heartedly in the cafeteria, he was very bemused. Today had been confusing from the moment he walked through the doors of McKinley High. The social structure of the school was just like his last school. Cheer Leaders and jocks at the top of the pyramid and the students with Artistic or social tendency's that where different at the bottom. However, what he didn't understand was the punishment system and the lack of control that the teachers had outside the class room. He had witnessed the two jocks suffer a blatant attack in the corridor earlier, in front of several students and teachers. The students just laughed and the teachers ignored it. This he was not used to. In his last school the three cheerleaders involved would have been punished for their use of violence. This worried him. He had been excited to start at McKinley because of their Glee club. His last school didn't have one and he loved to sing. Now he was unsure if he should join because he had heard they were the very bottom of the social ladder and consequently suffered the most intimidation and bullying. Yet they also had the most popular kids in the school in the glee club. He turned to the guy called Finn who was sitting next to him alternating between eating his lunch and scowling at the head cheerio.

"Dude is it true that I will get a slushy in my face if I join glee." he asked

"Yeh it could happen." was Finns reply "But didn't you say you were gonna try out for football."

"Yeh I played at my last school."

"Well you will only get called gay by the guys, unlikely you will get slushied, but it can happen." Sam felt a little relief at this. Finn was staring at the Head Cheerio again. Sam looked around the rest of the table. From what he could tell this was the whole of the Glee club. While he moved his gaze from face to face he realised they were nervously staring down at the head cheerio. That is except the other cheerleaders who were just ignoring them. He noticed the Latin one glance round with a glare. Everyone immediately looked at their lunches then their gazes drifted back to the cheerleaders when she started whispering to the head cheerio.

"Whys everyone staring at her." he asked Finn

"Who Rachel." Sam nodded "because she was bottom of the social ladder last year and now she's top." Finn shrugged his shoulders. "It will only be a couple of days then she will be back down at the bottom."

"Why?" Sam questioned

"Coach Sylvester is probably using her to get at the Glee club, she hates Rachel and Glee." Finn replied

"Oh. She is a bit weird though. I mean is she even human." Finn looked at him in confusion "She can talk like forever without breathing." Sam was certain that she was an alien or some kind of supernatural being. He had seen her give several long speeches today without breathing. He had determined that he needed to watch the girl and gather evidence. Before he could answer though a small downs syndrome girl wearing a cheerio's uniform, came trotting over to the table. She whispered in Rachel's ear then skipped away. Rachel turned and glanced at the cheer leaders lunch table, sighed shook her head and got up.

"Santana, Brittany and Noah follow me. Noah grab that trash can." she stood and proceeded to march over to the cheer leaders table. A deathly silence came over the canteen and a few of the cheerio's who spotted their approach looked at her nervously.

"Ah crap what's happening now." Mike asked

"Don't worry about it Mike, its about Coaches diet. They are not keeping to it so she sent Becky to tell Rachel. We did though so no worries." a very tired Quinn said. As an after thought she added. "Unless the Coach decides we are all to blame."

"How would the Coach know though she's not here." Sam asked. Before anyone could answer they heard Rachel speak.

"Right ladies. I have it on very good information, some of you are not keeping to the diet. I want you all to stand and take one step back from the table." All the cheerleaders stood and took a step back. Rachel walked around the table throwing Chocolate cake, Pizza, Soda, Ice cream and other such items into the trash can. "Right I see that this is mostly the freshman cheerios. However I would of expected you more experienced cheerios to keep track and advice them. We are a team ladies and help each other out, I am very disappointed. These items were all on the prohibited list. You may only eat them on Sundays and in moderation. FABRAY! front and centre."

"Ah crap." Quinn groaned. "What have I done now." Mike and Matt just looked on in sympathy. Quinn got up and jogged over to Rachel.

"Quinn have you finished your lunch." Quinn nodded "Right I want you to take all cheerios at this table and have them run forty suicides with weights each, and then make sure they shower after." All the cheerios groaned. "All squad members who are varsity will also be joining you later for laps. There is forty five minutes till the end of lunch make sure they get to class. I will be talking about this at practice ladies, you have disturbed my lunch, do not let it happen again." Rachel then started to walk back to the glee table watched by the whole cafeteria.

"See" Mike whispered "She smiled the whole time" The gleeks all nodded.

"Won't cheerleaders start quitting if she treats them like that." Sam asked.

"Not a chance dude, its a national winning squad and they will be pretty much guaranteed scholarships, why do you think we quit football for cheer leading. Oh and they won't want to not have the protection of the uniform." Matt replied.

"But she is so mean to them." Sam pointed out.

"Dude keep quite she might hear you." Matt whispered at him.

"Why, what can she do to me, I am not a cheerio." Sam argued. Then looked surprised when he saw all the gob smacked looks around the table.

"Kurt I suggest you take trouty mouth and explain the rules of McKinley to him, before I staple those lips together." growled Santana who was sitting back down. Sam opened his mouth to answer, but Kurt put a hand over his mouth and shook his head. Sam glanced at the Head Cheerio who was peacefully eating her lunch with a smile.

Matt, Mike Puck." They looked up at her. "You Santana and Brittany will be joining the rest of the Varsity team for the laps so don't be late for practice." All of the cheerleaders at the table groaned except Brittany who was again staring at the ceiling. The glee members all winced. "Oh don't worry guys I will be doing them to, I need a small work out it should be fun."

"Fun, you call ten laps with weights fun." Sam exclaimed. Rachel's head turned to him and gave him a blank cold stare.

"Ah dude we warned you, stay of her radar." Matt muttered. "Don't you listen to anything."

"And who would you be." Rachel asked.

"Sam Evans." he replied.

"Did I hear you will be joining both glee and the football team." Rachel asked.

"Eh yes I hope to." he asked wondering what it had to do with her and how she had heard.

"OK duly noted. Santana will you make a note of that please for future reference. Right Sam, what will your audition number be for Glee."

"I warned him, you heard me Mike didn't you, I warned him but he wouldn't listen." Matt whispered. "We have to shut him up or we will all get the backlash." Mike nodded glaring down the table at Sam.

"I have to audition, I was told you accept everyone." Sam asked looking at Finn for conformation. Finn just shrugged and stared at Rachel.

"Yes everyone is accepted into Glee, so I suppose audition is an inappropriate term." Rachel said "However, we all sang a number to become members. It would be unfair for you to join and not undergo the same scrutiny as the rest of the team. However, if you consider the reasons behind our request you will see that it is perfectly logical. By you performing an, what shall we call it, introduction number, we will be able to assess your talent and find you an appropriate position within the club. It will also help us asses how we can help to improve your skills with extra vocal lessons or dance training. If however you feel to embarrassed to perform in front of a group of strangers, I am sure we can arrange a private session with Mr Schuester and the club captains. It is sensible to ask however, why you would want to join glee, if you can not sing in front of a group of your peers is beyond me. How would you sing in front of an audience at any of the events we will be surely attending. I leave the decision up to you. Please inform Finn at your earliest convenience of your decision. The first Glee meeting is tomorrow after school, so you will need to be prepared." Sam glanced around the table but no one else seemed to have noticed that she hadn't taken a breath in the whole speech.

"Dude how does she do that with out breathing." he whispered quietly to Finn.

"I have excellent breath control from years of vocal training." Rachel spoke up from the other end of the table. Sam narrowed his eyes at her. Super hearing to he thought, she definitely is not human. "I also have excellent hearing." What the hell did she read my mind.

"Who do you think you are narrowing your eyes at rubber lips." Santana growled at him. "Just keep your beady little eyes to yourself or suffer the consequences to those bouncy castles you call lips."

"Now there is no..." he began but was stopped by Kurt's hand going across his mouth.

"I think we need to go and have a little chat if you want to survive your time at McKinley Sam. We could also discuss your audition piece. Come on." Kurt dragged the new boy by the arm out of the cafeteria. Mike and Matt got up and followed close behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to many song quotations if any.**

…...

Rachel had finished her lunch and had gone to the locker room to check on all the cheerio's that had to do the suicides. She found them showering and complaining about the physical work out and unfair punishment. Seeing that her instructions were being followed to the letter she nodded to Quinn and left. Her next period was AP English and her books were in her locker so she immediately went there. She retrieved her books and turned to head to her class when she walked into Finns massive frame.

"Finn do not sneak up on me like that." she exclaimed.

"Rach I need to talk to you." he said

"I am kind of busy at the moment Finn. So can it wait till later."

"No. It can't. I have decided that we should date again. So I think you should give up cheer leading and start dressing appropriately as my girlfriend should. I will not have another incident like with Puck and Quinn." he announced. Rachel's mouth just flapped open and closed for a few seconds before she could answer.

"Let me get this straight. You have decided we should date." he nodded in reply. "That I should give up cheer leading and dress appropriately in, lets see what would be appropriate, a ankle length dress with full sleeves and a high neck line." again he nodded "That I am your new girlfriend and and I have no say in the matter." He nodded. "OK what would be a appropriate reply in theses circumstances." he smiled at her confidently. The before he could react she kneed him between the legs. "Fuck you Finn Hudson." She shouted at the groaning boy. She looked around and saw a grinning Santana and Brittany just down the corridor. Rachel flushed embarrassed at the use of coarse language and violence.

"Rachel" Finn groaned "You know you are meant to be with me. You love me."

"No Finn I never loved you, I loved the idea of you. Now stay away from me." She hissed at him. Then she marched of towards her team mates.

"You just wait you will come begging to me, when you fall back down to the bottom, you are meant to be mine, you just wait and see." he shouted after her.

"Santana, Brittany I will see you at practice, I have a meeting with Mr Schuester after English and I do not know how long that is going to take. If it is over quickly I shall seek you out during the free period. Can you prepare the weights for practice please." they nodded and she marched of down the corridor students scurrying out of her way. Today was going to be a very long day, first Quinn now Finn. She could only expect more interventions before the day was out. Just then an arm reached out of a bathroom and yanked her inside. She squeaked in response before she turned and looked at her assailants.

"What is it with people today. You frightened the life out of me guys." she glared at Tina, Mercedes and Kurt. "Kurt this is the ladies bathroom what are you doing in here."

"We knew you had AP English and this is the closest bathroom." he shrugged. "We needed to talk to you."

"What do you want." Rachel asked.

"We are worried about you girl. You are being used by Coach Sylvester. Its all a plan to destroy you and the glee club." Mercedes told her.

"What makes you believe that." Rachel asked

"W w well the Coach hates you and Glee and you have never cheered before so why are you suddenly head cheerleader." Tina whispered

"Look guys you need to trust me. I am very qualified for this position." Rachel told them.

"Look Rachel you know we don't really get on but this concerns the whole of Glee. The coach is up to something you need to quit before it goes to far." Kurt argued.

"The coach is not up to something. She wants me for a reason. I am not giving up cheer leading."

"What's she got on you Rachel. We can help you know." Mercedes replied. Rachel stared at them for a couple of seconds realising this was going no where.

"Look guys I am just going to go. You won't change your mind and we could argue for hours. Plus there were a couple of freshman cheerios in the corridor and they may have informed Santana of you pulling me in here. I suggest you get to class." Rachel saw their faces blanch, then they grabbed their stuff and ran out of the bathroom.

…...

Finn walked into the boys locker room still slightly hunched over and cupping his groin. He immediately walked over the treatment area and picked up an ice pack. Walking out to sit on the team benches he found both Azimio and Karofsky sitting there. Both with Ice packs over their groins.

"That still hurting you guys." he asked taking a seat and placing the groin.

"Yeh they really kicked us and the ache will just not leave. I am begging to wonder if they have done some real damage. Who got you?" Azimio questioned Finn with a raised eyebrow.

"Rachel." he hissed. "I'll get her back one way or the other."

"What the little freak did that." Karofsky exclaimed "Why? I thought she loved you."

"Because I asked her out." He didn't inform them of the whole conversation believing that they didn't need to know.

"Wow man, its really gone to her head this cheer leading thing." Karofsky shook his head and leaned back against the lockers. "I don't know what this school is becoming if the little fag spawn is top of the social ladder."

"Tell me about it I tried telling her she should quit but she won't have it. I mean as far as I know she has never done anything like cheer leading before." Finn explained

"Look guys we cant let this state of affairs continue." Karofsky stated "We need to put them in their place, the football team should rule here, after all we are guys and the cheer leaders should be falling all over themselves to go out with us and stuff. Yet the school is run by a bunch of girls and queers."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked

"We need to start putting people in their places, starting with Berry, we get her of cheerios and back where she belongs. After that we can start on someone like Hummel get him to quit this school." Karofsky didn't mention he intended getting rid of Berry to but he wanted Finns help so he left it unmentioned.

"I'm not sure guys, I mean there's Santana and Coach Sylvester to worry about, we could seriously get hurt or expelled or something." Azimio whined

"Look guys we do this under the radar and we can come out and take over like those French dudes did in the war." Karofsky was now walking up and down waving his arm in the air trying to look important. He only looked comical with his other hand holding the ice pack to his crutch and still bent at the waist.

"Look as long as I get Rachel, I am in. She needs to be at my side where she belongs and doing as I tell her to not what she wants." Finn announced.

"Look dude you will be able to get any girl you want after we rule, they will be falling at our feet begging us to screw them. Azimio you in." Karofsky eyed Azimio waiting for a reply who just sighed then nodded. "OK first operation break Berry, the first thing we need to do..."

…**...**

Rachel sauntered into the cheerios locker room and over to her locker. She had decided that she needed her cheerios notebook, she opened the locker and took it out. She looked through a few of the pages to find what she was looking for. When she found it she briefly red through and decided it needed changing. They were going to have to train more often than was on planned. As it was at the moment they had three training sessions a week. Monday for physical conditioning, Wednesday for basic skills and Saturday mornings for routines and development. This was ok for the Junior Varsity but for the senior squad she had suddenly realised that they needed to up their schedule a lot earlier than expected. They were going to up it anyway in six weeks so they may as well start from next week. She would have a word with the coach before practice and get it sorted. If they had Monday Wednesday and Friday mornings for the Varsity squad then they should be ready for sectionals easily. She sighed to herself wondering when she was going to fit in the extra Glee rehearsals. She placed the folder back into the locker. She was going to be extremely busy this year what with Glee, Cheer leading her school work, her vocal lessens, dance class and the acrobatic gymnastic sessions. However if stopped her involvement in the over club activities then she would have more time free than she had had last year. Still it wasn't as if she had a social life at the moment so the time was there for her to relax a bit. This brought her thoughts to Santana and the growing attachment she was feeling for the girl. I wonder if she feels the same she thought. She placed her forehead against the locker and started to gather her confidence for the coming meeting when she heard a sound behind her.

"Hello anyone here" She shouted. There was no answer. She moved to the end of the bank of lockers and looked around the corner. There was that sound again what was it. Then a sneeze. That came from over by the towel racks. She moved over and grabbed a fire extinguisher. Then holding it above her head she moved around the lockers and looked over into the corner. Right towels, laundry basket, new trash can and the... wait trash can where did that come from. She silently moved forward keeping a close eye on the large trash can. Nope that shouldn't be there that's one we use outside in the quad or school fields. Then she saw the lid move slightly up and glimpsed a familiar hair style. Jacob Israel she thought. Why that little pervert. She was begging to get irritated with the day she had had .Glancing at the fire extinguisher she noticed that it was a foam extinguisher. She smiled. Placing it on the floor she removed the safety pin. She crept forward then quickly the shoved the nozzle through the opening and pulled the trigger. There was a very nasal yelp. Then the bin rocked from side to side and began rolling around on its bottom edge. It then fell to the floor with a loud bang. Out crawled a very decrepit looking Jacob Israel. She kept the fire extinguisher going as the scrambled to get up dropping his camera and slipping and sliding on the foam.

"How long you been in here." she yelled at him. He looked at her then went to pick up his camera but slipped and fell on his arse. "You heard me how long." she sprayed him again. He put his arms in front of his face then turned and fled scrambling and slipping to his feet and out of the cheerios locker room.

"Damn it." she yelled "Come back here you little pervert." she then stalked after him. "Wait till I get my hands on you Jacob Israel."

…...

Santana was on her way with Brittany to the locker room. She had been asked by Rachel to get the weights together for the cheerios practice after school. She had no intention of ever letting the girl down. She was really beginning to like this Rachel. Last year she had never given her a chance but as she spent more time around the girl she found herself falling for her. Unfortunately she didn't think she had a hope with her after the way she had treated her in the past. Brittany was skipping and dancing around her happy as a , well in Brittany's case a duck. She smiled at the taller girls antics, at least she would always have her best friend.

They where just approaching the locker room when they heard a hissing noise followed by a muffled yelp then a large bang. They stopped and looked at each other wandering what the hell was going on. They started moving towards the locker room again when they heard Rachel yelling at someone. Before they got there though the locker room doors burst open and a figure covered in foam shot out through the doors and past them down the corridor.

"Was that Jewthro." Santana asked confused by events.

"I think so, why did he look like a giant desert. Do you think he will let me taste him." Brittany asked.

"Ewwww no don't say that Brit." Santana exclaimed. She was distracted by the locker room doors slamming open. Santana turned to see a very peeved Rachel Berry.

"Oh Oh." whispered Brittany "Rae Rae is beginning to get annoyed."

"SANTANA!" Santana cringed at the sharpness of the voice. "Find him and get him to clean up the mess." Rachel growled at her. "There is a camera on the floor destroy it and the memory card. I have to go to Miss Pillsbury's office." Rachel then stalked of down the corridor passing Sam Evans on her way. Luckily the boy had obviously been warned about her because he scrambled to get out of her way. He then however, followed after her.

"Right lets go find Jewthro Brit Brit." Santana said

"This isn't good San." Brit croaked out obviously upset.

"Why?" Santana asked her walking down the corridor.

"Rae Rae is beginning to get annoyed if she doesn't calm down we are in trouble." Brittany sighed.

"You mean that wasn't her angry. She looked angry to me" Santana pointed out.

"Nope you just wait and see, she will get worse, I would skip practice but she would kill me." Santana gulped. She was beginning to learn a hell of a lot more about Rachel Berry. She kind of liked this new Rachel.

…...

Rachel stopped outside Miss Pillsbury's office. Taking a couple of breaths to calm herself down a bit she reached up and knocked on the door.

"Come in Rachel." Miss Pillsbury called out. Rachel walked and took a seat on the couch along the windows. Mr Schuester was leaning against the wall rubbing his hand back an forth on his head sighing. Rachel looked over to Miss Pillsbury and jumped slightly in shock. Miss Pillsbury was wearing the most awful black wig she had ever seen in her life. It must have been purchased in some cheep costume shop. Miss Pillsbury had obviously drawn on her eyebrows, this left Rachel with only one conclusion. They were both bald.

"Miss Pillsbury what happened to your hair." the school counsellor blushed "I mean is this some weird cult thing or is it something you to get up to at home either way I don't think that it is appropriate behaviour to expose children to."

"Rachel!" Mr Schue exclaimed. "We are not here to discuss that." He told her coming to sit on the couch. "We are concerned for you and we need to discuss what we are going to do about the current situation"

"What situation. I have no problems that need discussing." Rachel could see where this was going to go.

"What Mr Schuester is talking about is your being Head Cheerio and Glee captain. He feels that this will be to time consuming and affect your academic studies. He says there is already a marked difference in your attitude and treatment of others." Miss Pillsbury explained.

"While I appreciate Mr Schuester's concerns I have already taken steps to alleviate the extra demands on my time. As you know last year I was involved in numerous extra curricular activities. I have now curtailed my involvement in these activities. This actually allows to concentrate my time more effectively. I would in effect be giving myself more free time than I had last year which can be used to relax or concentrate on other activities that are outside the schools remit. So in fact this year I will be lees involved in school activities. If you require I can have a power point presentation ready for you tomorrow detailing all my activities and a complete schedule."

"Err, OK just bring me in a brief outline please Rachel. A timetable would do including you after school activities." Miss Pillsbury looked over to Will then continued. "That still does not explain why you are this year a cheerio considering the issues you had with Coach Sylvester and the cheerio's last year. Mr Schuester has also explained to me that your attitude has changed and that you have already on the first day of school been victimising Quinn."

"I really take offence at that. I am not victimising Quinn." Rachel was now getting extremely annoyed. "I explained my reasoning earlier to Mr Schuester, what we are going to attempting on the squad this year is dangerous if the proper discipline is not followed. I will not have Quinn or anyone else on my squad getting hurt due to lack of discipline."

"Oh come on Rachel, Quinn was one of your main antagonists last year you can't tell me that you are not getting a little revenge." Mr Schue was really getting on her nerves. "Plus you have to admit you being on the cheerio's, just reeks of Coach Sylvester's schemes to end the Glee club." Rachel was now seething.

"Mr Schuster I can assure you that is completely wrong. I was approached by coach Sylvester because she believed that I am qualified to take the cheerio's to new heights. I also would never victimise someone in the way you have implied."

"Rachel seriously. How can you expect us to believe that. You have never shown any interest or aptitude for cheer leading..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rachel screamed "Right I will show you." She pulled out her phone. And dialled. "_Santana. Get Brittany and the rest of the Glee club to the choir room. OK we will track him down later. I want all of Glee there in five minutes. OK I will get Mr Schuester to send out a text. Gather everyone you see this is important. Bring the DVD._" Rachel turned to the two teachers in the room. "Right. I require you to accompany me to the choir room Mr Schuester can you send a text getting everyone together this is best done as group." Rachel then stalked out of the office leaving to very shocked teachers behind.

"See Emma I told you her attitude has changed." Mr Schuester said pulling out her phone. "Rachel would never of spoken to us that way before." He then sent a text to the whole Glee club.

"What you have to ask yourself Will is it a bad thing or a good thing. After all she is standing up for herself."

"It can't be good because as soon as Coach Sylvester's plans come to fruition she will have hell to pay."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to many song quotations if any.**

**AN: Thank you for all the kind reviews.**

The Puckersauras has started of the year in at the top of his game. Unfortunately his session, with one of the freshman cheerios under the bleachers, had been interrupted by a text from Mr Schue about an emergency Glee meeting. Normally he would of ignored the text but as he knew Rachel was probably behind the request he thought he should attend. Anyway, the cheerio had scampered away with fear written all over her face, when he mentioned it. She obviously didn't want to get on the wrong side of Rachel either. Still he would arrange another session with the girl later at practice. So he now swaggered down the corridor towards the choir room confident and happy in his new role as a cheerio. As he approached the choir room he noticed the new guy hanging around outside the door peeping into the room. Well the guy wanted join glee so he was probably just interested in the meeting thought Puck. I wonder if we will be singing? Maybe he should invite him in, nah let him stand out here and observe from the wings.

Puck smiled at him as he walked past and stepped into the room. The first thing that caught his eye was Brittany. Brittany was sitting practically in front of him as far in to the corner as she could possibly get. She was staring at the front of the room with wide eyes filled with fear. She was also shaking. Puck glanced all round the room taking note that all the cheerios were sitting near her staring in the same direction and the rest of the glee club where the other end of the room, looking like spectators at a tennis match, as there heads swivelled from the front of the room to the cheerio's and back again. Miss Pillsbury and Mr Schuester were in the centre looking unconcerned. Then Puck noticed what they were looking at. In the front staring at the back wall was a tense Rachel. He could tell by her stiff posture and tapping foot she was angry. These observations took Puck all of three steps. Maybe the same number of seconds. He immediately dropped his smile and spun on his foot and went to flee in the direction he had arrived. He was not going to mess with an angry Rachel.

"NOAH! SIT DOWN." Rachel's voice barked out. Everyone observing saw Puck practically skid to a halt. His shoulders slump and he shook his head. He turned and headed over taking a seat just in front of Brittany. He leant back and whispered to Brittany.

"Who made her angry. She's going to be murder later."

"Don't know, Jacob, Mr Schue, Finn maybe us. I just want to go home now."

"So do I Brit, so do I, lets just keep our heads down and keep quiet and we may get out of this safely." he whispered over his shoulder.

"Guy's she can't be that bad when she is angry." Santana leant forward joining in the conservation. "I mean it's Rachel if she is angry she storms out."

"No way that's just her getting out when she starts to get angry. You guys ain't seen nothing yet." Puck replied turning to Santana. "She is vicious. Luckily she won't get violent she only does that in extreme cases and only when she is protecting someone." Unfortunately for Puck he spoke a little loudly at this point and drew Rachel's gaze. He felt it boring into his skin and looked at her and saw her eyes narrow on his face.

"Oh fuck!" he groaned. "What have I done."

"Lipstick on your face Puck." Santana whispered.

"NOAH. Is that lipstick on your face. Have you been making out with one of my cheerio's under the Bleachers again." He winced giving himself away. Rachel marched forward and bent over leaving her face inches from his. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. "I thought we discussed this before school started. You were warned if you go any way near my cheer leaders, with those lips or that maggot between your legs you would suffer the consequences. Mike, Matt you will watch Noah as he does twenty laps with weights before and after school and forty suicides at lunch for the rest of the week, and Noah if I catch you anywhere near one of them again for anything other than cheer leading, I will remove that maggot and nail it to the locker room door as a warning to others, along with Trouty mouths lips if he doesn't stop following me." she spoke these words with such fire and viciousness everyone in the room gasped. This was nothing like the Rachel Berry they knew this was a whole different creature. Puck who had experienced her wrath before when he got Quinn pregnant just nodded and gulped. "Speaking of..." Rachel glanced around the room. "EVANS, I KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE, GET IN HERE AND SIT DOWN."

Puck watched as a blond head poked around the corner and glanced around the room. Rachel just pointed towards the seats and growled at him. The boy slunk across the room and took a seat behind Miss Pillsbury then pulled out a note book and wrote something down. He just about heard Mike whisper something about warning him. Puck looked back to Rachel and watched as she began to pace back and forth across the room. He looked around and saw that she was obviously waiting for Artie. He slunk down in his seat hoping against all hope, he would stay of her radar for the rest of the day. Rachel paced up and down for a couple of minutes then stopped and looked over to the group of cheerleaders. Then in a quiet gentle voice she spoke.

"Brit, Brit can you go find Artie and tell him that if he isn't here in five minutes I will send him for recycling."

"Its OK Rachel I am here. What's this all about." said a smiling Artie as he wheeled himself into the room. Rachel narrowed her eyes the stalked over to the boy.

"Where have you been Abrams. The text went out fifteen minutes ago." She spoke sharply and with her face right in his.

"Karofsky and Azimio locked me in a supply closet." Rachel huffed at this. "Anyway the caretaker let me out and I came straight here." he shrugged his shoulders then looked at the split that was evident in the room. "What's going on guys"

"My talent has been called into question by both my team members and the educators in this room. Therefore I have decided to put this matter to rest. Do you want to say anything about my qualifications as they pertain to cheer leading." she growled at him.

"Why would I do that, I always wondered why you never tried out for them, it would have made your life so much easier. You skills are perfect for cheer leading." he replied smiling at the girl who just looked back at him suspiciously. He waved her down closer so he could whisper in er ear. "My cousin is Alan Theakston, I know all about you and Brittany and have even seen you perform." Alan was one of the guys in her troupe so this explained a lot about his current attitude.

"Why didn't you say anything before." she whispered to him.

"Well I figured you didn't want others to know and I have heard the stories and didn't want to get you angry with me." he smiled then wheeled himself over to the cheer leaders.

"What the hell Artie. I thought you would be with us on this." Kurt called out. "Its for Rachel and the Glee club, Coach Sylvester is using her."

"Not a chance, there is no way I am getting involved with you guys, I am on Rachel's side here, plus the fallout could be bad you have made her angry, I have heard the stories of what Rachel can be like angry."

"Oh come on she stamps her foot and storms out like a little girl." Kurt said

"Oh no dude, I can't believe you just said that in front of her." Matt said "Haven't you been listening to anything we or Brittany says." Kurt just looked at them a small smirk on his face that immediately fell when he turned to face a very red faced Rachel. Her face was a mask of pure rage.

"Lopez. What did you say you would do to my clothes last year." she barked out.

"I said I would burn them all. I didn't mean it though Rae." Santana gulped she had forgotten about this and was now terrified that it was going to finally bite her in the arse.

"Brittany, what did I say to Josh last year when he pushed me to far." she said more softly.

"That if he didn't stop you would go to his house and take his clothes down to the homeless and exchange it for theirs and put them in his closet." Brittany replied

"Was I joking." Rachel again spoke softly.

"No he didn't stop and you did it. His house had to be fumigated and everything."

"So Hummel be warned. Your a clothes whore like Josh, I hit where it hurts so be warned." Kurt had gone pale at the thought of having to ware clothes previously worn by a homeless person but she could still see an element of doubt in his eyes.

"Right people, today I have basically been told I am being used and that I am talentless, so now I am going to show you why I am now on the cheerios." Rachel nodded to Santana who rushed forward and put the DVD into the player then rushed over to turn the lights off before returning to her seat. "Right pay attention because this is the last time I want to have to deal with this." Rachel then marched over to the DVD player and pressed play. She watched the group as they watched her and Brittany's performance. Unfortunately all she could see was a look of scepticism in their eyes and as the video had been edited by the Coach, Rachel performing the national anthem had been cut. This was definitely not going to be the end of this like she hoped. She waited till the end of the performance. Then she turned of the player and and went to switch on the lights then turned to the group.

"Well, does that answer any doubters." She asked

"What's that supposed to prove." Mercedes asked. "I mean they are good but I don't see how this has anything to do with you joining the cheerios."

"That is me with Brittany in the centre of the group." Rachel yelled at her. "Are you blind."

"Rachel while I could possibly believe that is Brittany, it could still be anyone. It doesn't prove a thing. Sue could of got you that DVD to cover up her real plans. You know she hates Glee and this is just another scheme to end it. Just tell us what she is doing to make you go along with this and we will get it resolved" Mr Shue spoke smoothly and calmly to her his voice full of false concern. Rachel's eyes narrowed at him and she opened her mouth to speak but was cut of by Mercedes.

"I personally think that you are betraying Glee by joining the Cheerios and until you come to your senses, you should not be allowed to compete for any solo's and step down as captain." she had a look of triumph on her face that could only mean that she was trying to use the situation for own purposes.

"I think she should be kicked out of glee." Finn suggested a devious look on his face. "She has betrayed everyone in the room and we should not let her be part of this family until she comes to her senses."

"Oh hell no Wheezy and Frankenteen, she goes I go you two are using this to get what you want. That ain't nothing bout glee and you know it."

"I'll quit to." I added

"Me to" both Mike and Matt added looking over at the rest of the Glee club with disgust. Quinn was just looking uncertain not sure what to do. We would have to give her the benefit of the doubt she had had a tough day.

"While I am unsure of Finn's suggestion." Mr Schue was beginning to look panicked. "I do believe that Mercedes suggestion would have some merit." While he said this I turned to look at Brittany who had not said anything, I was caught by her expression which was zeroed in on Rachel. The wide eyes, open mouth and paleness of her features told me everything. Terror, they had finally pushed Rachel way way way to far. I just turned and looked at my sis knowing that this could get very ugly very fast. Yep I had only seen this expression once before, when she found out it was me who got Quinn pregnant. Crap we needed to stay out of her way.

"THAT'S IT! I HAVE PUT UP WITH YOU BULLYING SINCE I JOINED GLEE. THE SNIDE COMMENTS AND PETTY JEALOUSY. I QUIT, I DO NOT NEED THIS I CAN GET TO BROADWAY WITHOUT THIS CLUB." Rachel then turned and exited the room. Santana stood to follow her but I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Give her a head start you don't want to get in her way." I whispered. I looked around the room at the faces. Tina's was shocked, Kurt's was a mix of smugness and delight while Mercedes was just pure glee. Finn was looking slightly annoyed as if his plans had backfired. Miss Pillsbury was confused and Mr Schue was obviously debating something. Meanwhile we could hear shouts, grunts, squeals of pain and massive crashes against the lockers. Two freshman cheerios went rushing past the choir room at full speed screaming. Mr Schue stood and turned to address us.

"Well, while losing Rachel temporarily is a loss we still have the members to continue on with competition. First order of business will be the selection of a new co..."

"I Quit!" Santana got up and strode out of the room. Quickly followed by Matt and Mike, Quinn paused before getting up and scampering after them. I stood and turned to Brittany. I held out my hand to her. She took it and stood we both walked to the door but she stopped just before exiting.

"I think you are all mean. Rae Rae is angry and that is bad, she is mean when she is angry so expect comeback from us, oh that is me and Rae in that DVD we have been doing it since we were eight. Don't expect us back till she decides to come back coz that would upset her and me, oh don't expect to recruit anyone else coz you upset me, Puck and San and the word is out on you guys now that Rae has left. You just did the Coaches job for her."

…...


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to many song quotations if any.**

Sue Sylvester was stalking the halls of McKinley high in search of her new head cheerio. They needed to talk about who she wanted to sign the paperwork. They only had another week before it had to be filed with the lawyers or child services would be turning up at the door. Sue had considered Figgin's and Puckerman's mother but a nagging feeling that the ideal person was staring her right in the face, had delayed her decision. Today Sue Sylvester had made a decision. She had the perfect candidate to sign the paperwork and it would keep it out of the eyes of the school authorities and students. This way Rachel could keep some semblance of privacy. However, she needed to talk it over with Rachel. Not only did she have to give up a secret of her own this could have a direct effect on the girls personal life as well, she just wasn't sure if it was for the better. OK this person was one of the reasons she had become a little more intimately involved with the girl, she did however believe that when she broached the subject with Rachel, she was not going to be happy. Now she had decided that it had been long enough and the subject had to be raised or the girl would end up in care and her fathers in prison, not that they didn't deserve it, but it would cause problems for her as well. Plus there was the trouble it would cause her at home, trouble that would have her sleeping either on the couch or in her office again. As it was she was going to get in trouble for not mentioning anything to her wife before. She couldn't carry on lying to the person she loved. So she went searching for the girl on her free period.

She had chased down numerous cheerleaders and students, none of whom had a clue where she was at this very moment. She found a whimpering foam covered and hysterical Jewthro behind a bank of lockers he said he saw her outside the cheerio locker room, so she went looking for her there. She went inside and slipped over on a foam covered floor. Swearing to her self and debating the castration of Jacob Israel she got back to her feet and went into the shower area to clean herself up. There she found one of her freshman cheerios who when asked said Rachel was in Miss Pillsbury's office. Sue quickly cleaned herself up and went rushing to the councillors office. Upon arriving there via the library, just in case Rachel had gone there after her meeting, she found that the girl was not there. Getting a little annoyed she stalked of towards the gym, only to be nearly flattened by another cheerio, who had lipstick smeared all over her face and was making a beeline for one of the rest rooms. She had then berated the cheerleader for her assault for about five minutes till she was standing there in tears. She then asked the cheer leader where her captain was and she informed her that she had called all the glee club to the choir room. She then ordered her to do 100 push ups and left her there.

As she approached the choir room she noticed that students were beginning to enter the halls. She glanced at her watch and decided that maybe the talk would have to wait a little longer. Rachel had gym next, but she would not like to miss that and after that was practice, so that wasn't an option either. She would pop round to see her later and they could have a private chat then. She turned on her heel and retreated a little down the hallway when she heard Rachel yelling. The only words she caught however, were I quit. She turned again and moved back to wards the choir room. Just in time to catch the girl she had been looking for, come storming out of the choir room and go stalking down the corridor at speed. Rachel was moving so fast that some students didn't get out of the way fast enough. She was shoving people out of the way right and left. The most unfortunate being Karofsky who decided it was a good idea to stand directly in the way and confront her. Sue was certain that his feet didn't touch the floor before he hit the lockers quickly followed by his partner in crime Azimio, they slowly slid down to the floor where they remained looking very dazed and as if they may have a concussion. Just at that moment some of the freshman cheerios exited a bath room right in front of Rachel, she barked at them and they scattered in all directions screaming. Sue was impressed if not a little fearful. Two cheerios shot past her and Rachel moved further up the corridor. Just then three cheerleaders scurried out of the choir room, stopped looked in the direction Rachel had gone looked at each other as if debating something before Lopez went after Rachel. The two boys groaned and followed after her their shoulders slumped. Q came out and scampered after them as well. Not long after that Brittany and Puck exited and glanced down the hallway, looked at each other shook their heads and turned in the opposite direction of the others running straight into the coach.

"Coach." They both acknowledged her nervously.

"What's going on B." The Coach asked the girl who was visibly upset. "Why are you not going after Streisand. She is clearly upset and you should be supporting her."

"Glee club was mean to Rae again, she got really mad and quit so we all quit to." Brittany whispered.

"Yeah Coach and when she is like this its best to stay out of her way, its going to be bad enough at practice." Puck added

"What did they say to her."

"They said that it was just a scheme of yours and that she isn't good at dance and jumping and stuff like a cheerleader. So she quit and we did to." Brittany's eyes flashed a little in anger at this and Puckerman shook his head. "Rae has not been having a good day so she got really angry and I don't like it when she is angry, she can be so mean to people."

"So what you are telling me is that those mouth breathers in there berated and undervalued my head cheerleader. So she quit as did the rest of my cheer leaders. I hope that you are going to make them pay for this."

"Don't worry Coach, B has already informed them and we will be on it straight away. No one treats my little sis like that and gets away with it." Puck growled out between his teeth.

"Good see you at Practice. Don't be late." She then turned her back on them and headed towards her office and out of reach of her angry Head Cheerleader. While she was there she could plan her next prank on William Schuester.

None of them noticed Tina standing beside Artie with their mouths gaping.

…...

Kurt watched as Tina got up and left the room obviously going in search of her boyfriend. Artie wheeled himself over to them and looked at them with anger then shook his head. He then glanced over to the two adults in the room and sighed.

"And you call yourself an educator. Your just as bad as us Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury you are meant to support us and help us with our problems. You should be ashamed of yourself." Kurt wasn't surprised by the speech because they had all believed this of Mr Shue at one time or another. What he was struggling with was that Artie was defending the diva. He couldn't quite get his head around it. Before he could question it though the boy had gone.

"OK guys don't worry about it I will get it sorted and they will all be back with us soon. Come on Emma I think its time we took this to Figgin's. Rachel would never quit Glee without someone pushing her. This has Sue Sylvester written all over it. Rachel would never react like that unless she was under to much stress." He got up held his hand out to the councillor and exited the room. Leaving just Finn and Mercedes with Kurt.

"If we don't get this sorted then, there will be no Glee club." Kurt sighed and put his head into his hands.

"Yeh I agree, we need to get Rachel of the cheerios and back where she belongs." Finn stood and started pacing up and down the room before turning back to the other two. "We need to do something quickly. This is all wrong."

"Finn, you have an ulterior motive in wanting Rachel here and back at the bottom, but I believe that we can work with you if it is for the good of Glee." Kurt replied.

"Yeah you just want Rachel at your beck and call. So don't say its for glee." Mercedes agreed.

"While I may want to go out with Rach, I still don't want to see her get hurt and she loves glee so I want her back. All we have to do is get her of the cheerios. It isn't like you don't have other motives." he pointed out. "Like for example when she is at the bottom of the ladder she takes the heat of you guys."

"OK so we all have our own reasons. What are we going to do about it though because as it stands at the moment she is HBIC." Mercedes asked.

"We wait for Sue's plans to come to fruition. Then with her spectacular fall from grace she will come begging to rejoin glee and we can be ever so forgiving and let her rejoin on our terms." Kurt smiled deviously.

"I don't know it may take a while and we have sectionals coming up, we may have to give her a push." Finn moaned he obviously didn't want to wait.

"Good point lets leave it for a week and see what happens, then look at it again. In the mean time we can look for new members and work on Puck and the other cheerleaders to try and get them back."

"Err guys didn't you hear what the tall blond said she won't let you get new members." All three jumped a bit then turned and looked over to where the voice had come from. Sitting there looking completely confused with his first day was Sam Evans. "Plus do you really want to mess with that Rachel, she isn't normal, she scares me. "

"The tall blond is Brittany, don't worry about her she will have forgotten all about it within thirty seconds of leaving here. And Rachel is forgiving she is just having a bit of a diva tantrum that is all." Kurt said to the boy who looked very uncertain of what he was saying. "Look if you want to stay out of it then fine, after all you are new."

"Yeah I think I will keep clear of your drama. I will join Glee though so you have one member already, although it seems I am already a member." he got up and exited.

"That boy is a bit strange, but very cute." Kurt pointed out. "Anyway as I was saying lets try to get those guys back then we will work on Rachel."

…...

Rachel walked into the cheerios locker room with a slight bounce to her step. Her face had some dirt on it and a slight sheen of sweat. She looked around and decided that the first order of business was to have a drink and cool down before showering and going home. She grabbed one of the bottles she had set out before the training session and moved back to one of the benches. She placed the drink on the bench and began to stretch out her muscles. Just then the door opened and Brittany walked in supporting an exhausted Santana. Rachel studied them for a second before indicating the massage table with her head. Brittany moved over and placed the groaning Santana on the table. They where followed by two more cheerios carrying an unconscious third between them. Slowly but surely all the cheerio's entered the locker room, in various states of exhaustion. Brittany was however, in the same condition as her and was at this moment dancing around the locker room. Rachel smiled at her and glanced around her exhausted cheerio's who were either staring at the blond with disgust or disbelief. There was a knock on the door. Rachel glanced around and saw that her girls were still clothed so she shouted to come in. All the boys on the squad entered looking very tired. Puck was carrying Quinn who had her head on his shoulder crying.

"Right Ladies and Gentleman. That is what our Monday sessions are going to be like. I know it was hard for you all and that you are now hurting. If you look at me and Brittany though you will see that we are not suffering like the rest of you. We have been doing this for years but trust me we had the same reaction the first time. This is because we do this every week. Some of you may be thinking that this is to much but I ask you to give it a couple of weeks. I can promise you that in five to six weeks you will be reacting the same way as us. This Monday session is necessary to get you into the proper condition. Monday will be the hardest day of the week. We will have warm ups that are similar but not as hard before each session. If you keep to you diet and the stretching and fitness exercises in your manuals, you will notice a difference in your fitness within the next couple of weeks. I would just like to add that you all did wonderfully today I am proud of you and so is the coach. Now get showered and changed and walk out with you heads held high. Oh, hot baths and stretching before bed tonight girls or you will be really stiff in the morning, and I will notice." Rachel turned and went across to the coaches office. Poking her head inside she saw Sue was on the phone to someone. There was a kind look on her face and a smile that Rachel had never seen before. Interesting she thought, the coach has a boyfriend. Rachel coughed to gain her attention. Sue looked up and immediately schooled her features and told whoever was on the phone to hold on a second. Placing her hand over the receiver she beckoned Rachel into the room.

"Yes Streisand, what do you want." she sort of snapped at her. More for the benefit of anyone in the locker room than because she was irritated.

"Coach I was thinking earlier that the early morning sessions for varsity, should start sooner rather than later. Next week would be ideal as I am sure you need to send letters out to the squads parents."

"Are you sure this is needed so early in the year. I have a few commitments this first few weeks which is the reason I delayed the early mornings." Sue grimaced when she answered leaving Rachel wondering what they were.

"Well if the school doesn't mind I can run the sessions, but the extra practice will be good for the squad and give us the time to be ready for nationals."

"OK, I will arrange it and get the letters sent out. While you are here I will be coming round to talk to you later about something. Who is staying at you house tonight."

"Well it was Santana's turn but I think Puck and Brit said something about coming over to. If you want us to be alone for a bit I can send them to Bread sticks for dinner." Rachel was intrigued at what the coach wanted to talk about.

"I will be there at seven, its important though and we need to get it sorted tonight."

"OK coach see you at Seven." Rachel turned and re-entered the locker room. When she got there she could here the girls in the showers. She was just about to go over to get a towel when she heard a groan. Turning she saw that Santana was still laying on the massage table. She walked over to the exhausted Latino and studied her. God even dirty and sweaty she is sexy Rachel thought to herself. She placed a hand on the girls shoulder and brushed her hair out of her eyes. The Latin girl just looked back up to her. Their eyes locked together and they just stared longingly into each others souls. Rachel eventually nudged the girl indicating she should role over. Rachel then proceeded to massage Santana. Working slowly up each leg massaging the tiredness out of every single muscle tenderly but firmly. Santana began to moan under her ministrations. Rachel worked slowly relishing her hands on the girls soft body. When she had finished her back she had the girl role over and began to stretch and massage her muscles again. While raising the Latino's legs she could not help but notice the arousal showing on her spankies. This made Rachel smile inwardly, proud at the reaction she was causing in the girl. When she had finished she brushed the hair out of the girls eyes. Glancing round she noticed that she was they were the only ones left Santana was almost dozing, her eyes slitted in arousal and relaxation. She leant down to the girl lightly brushing the girls ears with her lips. She knew it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. Rachel became very aroused at the thought of making the girl orgasm.

"Santana," she whispered "we are the only two left and we need to shower and get home." Santana just gazed up into her eyes for a few seconds. Then she reached up and cupped her hands behind Rachel's neck. She pulled her down, their lips met and they kissed passionately. The longing that they had for each over finally breaking through the walls they had placed round them. The kiss grew deeper and deeper with each passing second. Rachel's hand rested on the Santana's thigh and began to stroke up and down lightly with just her finger tips, further inflaming Santana's arousal. Santana wound both her hands into Rachel's hair pulling her lips tighter to hers. Rachel broke away from her lips and began kissing along her Jaw line and down her neck. By the time she reached Santana's pulse point the girl was writhing around on the massage table, moaning and gasping for breath. Rachel's hand reached the edge of Santana's spankies. She carefully pushed a finger under the edge, towards the girls clitoris and carried on sucking on the pulse point. When she flicked the little nub of nerves Santana just exploded into orgasm, her screams of Rachel echoing around the locker room and down the empty hallways. Santana's back was arched of the table as she shuddered in release, before collapsing back to the table.

"Santana?" Rachel whispered.

"Mmmmm" the relaxed girl answered.

"We really ought to get showered and changed." she whispered. "I need to get home the coach is coming round.

"Don't you want me to..."

"Not now we will talk about it later" Rachel answered.

"Rae."

"Yes."

"Will you be my girlfriend"

"About time you asked. Of course I will." Santana's smile was nearly as big as the famous Rachel Berry beam.


	16. Chapter 16

**000000000000000000000AN: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to many song quotations if any.**

Rachel Berry sat on the edge of her couch, her feet bouncing up and down nervously. Santana, Puck and Brittany had left to have a meal at breadsticks and then a movie. She had explained that the Coach was coming round to talk to her privately and they needed time to be alone. Santana wanted to stay and support her girlfriend but she had insisted that she leave, promising that she would explain everything later. She glanced around the room looking at the image she portrayed of her and her fathers. Pictures were strewn around the room of them together showing a life that never really existed. A life she wanted but never had, sure they had been with her until 3 years ago, until that one drunken night changed everything. They were never the the caring loving fathers that she portrayed. At least not that she could remember. Maybe when she was little they were caring and loving but then they got tired of her and found her a burden. They started drinking and having parties and her home life became hell. That was why she joined so many clubs at school and had joined any performance class she could find. She threw everything into it and gave them the time they wanted for their activities. At eight she began walking herself home coming into the house late at night and going straight to her room. The only contact she had with them was on the weekends and then only briefly to collect the money she needed for the week. This went on for years until she was twelve then that one drunken party ended it. Less then a year they left with the consequences of that night. She rose from the chair realising that she no longer needed to keep up the charade of a happy home. Going into the kitchen she grabbed a bin liner from the cupboard and returned to the living room. She began to place any reminder of the two men into the bag. Ten minutes later she had two bin liners full of pictures, albums, books and DVD's. Just upstairs and the basement room to do. They would take longer because there where still a lot of clothes and personnel belongings in their old bedroom. She picked up the two bags and moved to place them by the front door. Just as she got there the bell rang. Knowing who it was she immediately opened the door.

"Going somewhere Rachel." the coach asked looking at the two bags.

"No just removing some of the stuff those two men left behind. I thought I would store it all away in the trash. You know for save keeping." She replied smiling at the coach.

"Good for you. Lets go sit down and I will take that out when I leave." The Coach said smiling but looking incredibly nervous.

"Sure Coach." Rachel replied not prying into the coaches nervousness. "Do you want a drink or something."

"Not yet maybe later. We have a lot to get through and... well that's just say I may need something a bit stiffer than anything you can buy at your age."

"Please coach, Noah Puckerman is my brother and spends a lot of time here. Do you think there is know alcohol in my house." she raised her eyebrows at her with a smirk then saw Sues face. Crap there was another long conversation coming.

"Well we will deal with that later. At the moment I have other things to talk to you about."

"OK go ahead Coach."

"Right first things first. Here is the paperwork that needs signing, after tonight I will be asking someone to sign it who is very close to me but I need to explain a few things to you first." she looked at Rachel waiting for her to say something. Those big brown eyes just kept looking at her. "OK just so you know if this paperwork fails to go in the emancipation will not be finalised. After tonight you may choose to refuse the signature, or choose to not become emancipated it is up to you. We could still ask someone else to sign, after today though I think Schuester is out and I wouldn't ask him anyway, but I digress. This is you decision and I need you to hear me out. Also remember I will always look out for you, as I have been always been doing and not because of the cheer leading but because of my partner"

"Er mm, what has your boyfriend got to do with it coach and what do you mean always, I thought you hated me before this summer."

"I didn't hate you I was keeping up an act because of Schuester and the past plus trying to keep you safe without …..." For the first time in all the years that they had known each other, Sue Sylvester seemed at a loss for words. "Right lets start this right. Rachel its not my boyfriend its my wife I have been doing this for. I am gay." Rachel went to speak but the coach silenced her with a finger to her lips. "I know this will not bother you, and after what I saw in the locker room earlier," Rachel blushed and looked a little fearful "I know you are probably gay or at least bisexual, we will discuss that tomorrow the appropriateness of your actions on school grounds, expect punishment for you and S." Rachel gulped. "I am telling you this to try and help explain my actions. However it is Lima so if you could keep this to yourself it would be appreciated. I am sure that a lesbian cheer leading coach would raise a lot of flags here, and not the rainbow kind."

"Yeah sure thing coach, I just don't understand why you would of looked out for me. No one knew I was gay I kept it hidden. I was still getting slushied and stuff so I don't see what you where doing." Rachel asked.

"That was just minor teenage stuff and I would of stepped in if it got to bad. I however needed to keep an eye on Schuester and well end glee club. One for my wife and two because I just don't trust the man."

"Why for your wife, and why don't you trust Mr Schue."

"I will explain about my reasons for dislike Schuester at a later date." Rachel looked frustrated at this and opened her mouth to speak. "Rachel this is more important" she waved the paperwork in the air "I will go into that after we have sorted this." Rachel gave a curt nod still not happy. "I want my wife to sign these but you may not want her to. Its just that I haven't told her what I found out from Brittany yet because... well she is going to be really angry with me and probably you to."

"Why would she mad with me?" Rachel asked surprised at the statement.

"She will be mad at you because you didn't tell her what's been going on last year." The Coach told her.

"Huh? Why do I know her, does she teach at school and why would I tell her if she does, is it Miss Pillsbury." Rachel watched as the coach shook her head, looked a little sick at the mention of Miss Pillsbury in the context of her wife then wiped her hand across her forehead.

"No Rachel. My wife is Shelby Corcoran." Rachel was shocked at first as the information sunk in followed by growing anger but she was speechless and her mouth just opened and closed so she couldn't voice it.

"Before you start yelling I need you to listen very carefully to me ok." Rachel nodded. "First this is going to make you even more angry. Your mother did not want to say what she did last year but Schuester threatened her with some things, including informing your fathers, so she backed off for a number of reasons mainly you. If you had told her about your fathers we would have stepped in and looked after you but we thought that you were living with them and happy."

"HE DID WHAT." she began to pace up and down the room waving her hands around. "I WILL END HIM. FINISH HIS CAREER. I AM GOING TO TAKE HIM DOWN AND HIS PATHETIC GLEE CLUB. IF HE HAD ANY HAIR LEFT I WOULD PULL IT OUT STRAND BY STRAND. AS FOR MY MOTHER SHE SHOULD OF STOOD UP TO HIM, IF SHE CARED SHE..."

"STREISAND. SIT DOWN SHUT UP AND BE QUITE!" Rachel jumped then collapsed in a chair scowling at the coach. "You have to understand about your adoption and that she has always stayed close by. She did not want to give you up but was forced to by her parents she was just seventeen not eighteen when she gave birth to you. As soon as she was eighteen she began to search for you and when she found you she took college courses at local colleges, to stay close. She never met you fathers or they her. When we met about six years ago she told me about you, where you lived and everything. She has been to all you performances and I have been there since we met, hiding in the back. When you came to McKinley she was overjoyed that I would be around to look out for you. We did not count on you joining Schuester's bunch of misfits, that's why I have been attacking glee. I wanted it gone so you were out of there, the man is poison. If I had known what was going on here I would of transferred you to Carmel. Don't say you wouldn't of gone because you would have. Now your mother has been nearby helping you in ways we haven't even discussed yet and she wants to be there for you. You can either sign this and let me try and explain it to her without destroying my marriage or you can let us apply for custody."

Rachel looked at her coach tears streaming down her face. She sat there confused at what to do. She couldn't believe that her mother had been that close watching over her all these years. The story of her having an affair and not wanting to keep her because he dumped her wasn't true. She had been watching out for her, she loved her.

"s s she watched all my performances." she choked.

"Yes Rachel, if you come to our house you will see pictures all over the walls. They are nearly all of you. She is going to be shocked about the gymnastics though she didn't know about that. Ah crap I am in trouble." The coach buried her head in her hands. "She is going to kill me when she finds out that I have known about this for three weeks. She was in New York though and it isn't something you tell her over the phone. You get your temper of her you know."

"I don't have a temper." Rachel said indignantly.

"Rachel I was in the corridor after your Glee meeting and saw you at practice then there was your earlier outburst don't tell me you haven't got a temper." Rachel flushed "Anyway you let me know what you want to do and I will sort it. I will however be telling her tonight so expect her at your door or the school tomorrow." Rachel looked at the coach making a snap decision.

"Coach do you think you can get her to come here. I mean you are going to tell her anyway so why don't you get her to come here and then I can talk to her and sort it out."

"ERM well if I said it was an emergency with you, she would come but there is a problem with that. She, I mean we, have been lets say looking after something that belongs to you. Its another one of those things that made her walk away last year." Rachel's breath hitched in her chest with hope.

"What is it." she whispered, feeling the tears beginning to form, not wanting to be disappointed as there was only one thing that she had lost that needed looking after.

"Your Daughter, Colby."

"DAUGHTER!" two familiar voices shouted behind her. Rachel turned to see Santana and Puck looking at her gob smacked before collapsing into darkness. She just heard Santana's screaming her name before she lost consciousness.

…...


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to many song quotations if any.**

**AN: Sorry there haven't been any updates for a while but real life decided to pay me a visit.**

**I have added to this chapter and been editing some of the others the last few days. They were out of order sort of. They have now been rearranged and as I finish editing them I will replace the old chapters with the new one. **

Santana Lopez sat crouched on the floor with a very unconscious Rachel cradled in her lap. Rachel's breathing was even and strong. It almost seemed as if she was asleep. She watched as the Coach examined her carefully checking for any sign of injury or distress that would require an ambulance. Eventually the coach sighed and nodded her head at Santana in relief.

"She is fine, I think she is just tired and stressed, from what I can gather she has had a stressful day and that last revelation was probably just a bit to much and she collapsed. Puckerman carry her upstairs to her room." Puck came over and removed Rachel from Santana's reluctant arms. She watched as he carefully cradled her bridal style and went upstairs. Two minutes later he was back downstairs and planted himself on the couch. They both looked over at the coach expectantly. Brittany just sat fiddling with Rachel's gold star soft toy. The coach was making a phone call.

"_I know sweetheart, but you need to come over here now."_ the coach had a boyfriend. Santana and Puck looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"_I know you have Colby and have just got of the plane but this is really important."_ There was a pause as she listened to the phone.

"_It is important its about Rachel."_ The Coach paused again.

"_Look bring Colby and come to Rachel's house and I will explain it when you get here."_ The Coach was now tapping her foot.

"_Look, she knows you have Colby and there has been a lot going on that you need to know about."_

"_There is no need for that language Shelby." _the coach spoke softly into the phone. Puck and Santana were now gob smacked and staring at the coach incredulously. The Coach is gay Santana thought and dating Rachel's mother.

"_Look I have some of Rachel's friends here and I need to explain to them about us. So can you just come here instead of going home first." _The coach paused while she listened again.

"_Trust me you want to come here first rather than stop at home. Now just come here and then you will know what is going on. Good see you soon" _The Coach hung up.

"Er Coach" Santana asked.

"OK lets keep this short. Yes I am gay. Yes I am married to Rachel's mother. No you can never talk about this outside these walls. Yes we have Rachel's daughter. Right any questions?"

"I wondered what happened to Rae's baby." Brittany said absently looking out the window.

"You new she had a baby B." Santana asked.

"Well I guessed last year with Q getting pregnant and stuff, but I remembered her getting bigger a while back then she stopped doing the gymnastics and dancing for a bit. She got really big and disappeared for a while. Then when she got really small again she came back. It was before we started McKinley."

"Why didn't you say something to me B." Santana asked.

"I showed the page in my old diary." Brittany told her. "It was when Q got pregnant and Rae was being all nice and helpful, you wondered why so I showed you."

"Damn it I should pay more attention to what she is saying or asking me to read sometimes." Santana muttered to herself. "Coach how did you and Shelby end up with her baby."

"Her fathers put her up for adoption if you payed a fee. At the time we were looking into having a baby and we kind of heard about it so long story short we payed the fee to get hold of her. We never filed the adoption paperwork though, I used my contacts to get us made guardians." The coach explained. "Shelby was forced to give up Rachel when she was really young and always wanted Rachel to have the chance to be Colby's mum." There was a knock at the door before she could say any more or the Puck and Santana could ask any more questions. "Crap she is already here. Right guys go and make some coffee and let me explain what is going on." Puck and Santana went out to the kitchen. Brittany went to answer the door.

"What the hell Puck, how come you didn't know about this." Santana hissed at him in the Kitchen.

"I know something went down with her Dads and that she put on some weight but she would never fully explain to me. Since I found out she is my sister it has never come up. OH I just realised."

"What that Brittany figured it out and you didn't dumbo" She giggled at him. Puck scowled at her and shook his head.

"No, it means I am an Uncle." He beamed at her, before turning and carrying on with the coffee, placing everything on a tray. "I can't wait to meet her, I wonder what she is like, do you think she be like Rachel or like whoever her father is. Although saying that what I can remember of Rachels Dads she is nothing like them, so that means she is like Shelby and they look alike from what I remember and...OH dear that means that Shelby probably has a temper like Rach." He looked in fear towards the front room.

"Puck it doesn't necessarily work like that you know. Come on lets take this into the front room." Santana grabbed the tray and walked out towards the front room. They walked in placing the tray on the table. Santana looked up to a very guilty and fearful looking coach. Turning her head to the side slightly they could see a fuming older version of Rachel Berry glaring at the coach. They began walking backwards away from what was happening. The two Cheerios ended up with their backs to the wall, trying to melt into it to hide. Both had a look on there faces of absolute terror at the scene playing out in front of them. Brittany just sat on a love seat chuckling to herself while reading a book about ten little ducks. She was oblivious to the scene unfolding around her. The two cheerios who were stood flat against the wall eyes wide, started to sidle along the wall trying to escape to the kitchen in the hopes they would be safe there. They were brought to an immediate halt by a voice barking an order at them.

"You two move and I will break your knee caps." the woman growled at them. They immediately scurried back to the previous position and flattened themselves to the wall. Now they were also shaking with fear. Brittany was still chuckling at the book.

"Three weeks you have known and you neglected to inform me. I trusted you and you have let me down." the women growled at Sue Sylvester. "Three weeks! As soon as you found out you should of called me. You have let me down here and I will be discussing this with you at great length at home."

"But sweeth..." the Coach began.

"Don't you sweetheart me Susan Agnes Sylvester." she yelled.

"Agnes?" Puck whispered giggling, from his position by Santana. Only to be shut up by scowls from the adults.

"Now look what you have done Sue. Colby is waking up." Shelby Corcoran looked down to the squirming toddler then scowled again at the coach. She then turned to Puck. "You Puckerman, here now." Puck looked up in surprise that she new her name and of course fear.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know who you all are and about all of your interactions with my daughter." her eyes narrowed in on Santana, who gulped and went pale. "Now get you arse over here before I remove some important pieces of your anatomy." Puck immediately scrambled over to stand in front of Shelby Corcoran. "You have a daughter with Quinn Fabray don't you." He nodded. "Right you are responsible for keeping Colby, entertained and fed this evening, until I have spoken to my daughter." she handed him Colby who looked at him with big curious brown eyes. "You Lopez, here are my keys, you will find some bags in the trunk of my car bring them in. I will be staying here tonight." Santana grabbed the keys and shot out the door. "Sue I want you to go and start cooking some dinner for us and Rachel, Puckerman don't throw her up and down, go and sit down you are making me nervous. If you drop her you will have me to deal with and I will tell Rachel to." Puck panicked and shot over to the love seat to sit by Brittany and grabbed the book she was reading. Brittany pouted and began scowling at him, till she spotted,Colby who she began to coo at and tickle. "Move it Sue." Sue Sylvester stalked out into the kitchen muttering about her reputation being ruined with her squad. Santana then walked through the door dumping two bags on the floor before moving over to the love seat to look at Colby. "Right I am going upstairs to talk to my Daughter. Oh Puckerman, will you arrange for your daughter to be brought over here to meet her cousin tomorrow," Puck eyed her in suprise wondering how she knew that he was Rachel's brother. He then realised it was pretty obvious when you considered his last name and age compared to Rachel. "Rachel and I will be going out to sort some things out. Sue will sort it out with the school. You will be baby sitting." With that she walked up the stairs. Puck just stared at the back of the woman.

"Crap how do I explain this to Quinn." he muttered.

"I suggest you tell her the truth." came a voice from upstairs.

"Where Nana Sue." a small voice spoke. They all looked at each other and smiled before breaking into giggles then outright laughter.

"I am only in the kitchen and if you don't stop laughing you will pay at practice. You don't want that Lopez after what happened in the locker room earlier with Rachel." Sue barked from the kitchen, making Santana blush and gulp in fear at the same time.

"Why what happened?" Puck asked

"Rachel and S had sexy times." Brittany said absent mindedly. Puck barked out a laugh and Santana just stared at her friend in disbelief.

"What's sexy times." Colby asked. "Is it like when I see Nana Sue and Nana hugging and kissing."

"er yeah it is sweetie. Its a game big people play." Puck said.

"OH so I can't play. Nana says there are lots of games big people play that I can't, but I really want to try and be big." she said pouting. "Do you want to sing with me? I like singing and Nana says I am really good like her and my mummy. I have heard my Nana sing but have never heard mummy because she was not able to look after me yet. Nana says she loves me but she needs to go to school and stuff. Nana says she dances to and I can dance and I am really good and when I am big I will be on a big stage in a big town, so will my mummy. Do you dance and sing because I can teach you if you can't, I show my friends at playgroup some stuff. Oh look you have lots of DVD's, do you have funny girl because that is my favourite, I watch it every day, I can even sing all the words to don't rain on my parade, do you want to hear?" She broke into a rendition of don't rain on my parade, jumping of their laps and dancing round the room. Brittany got up to dance with her leaving Santana and Puck just staring at the girl in shock.

"God if I didn't know before hand I would definitely know now. She is a tiny Rae. She looks like her, sings like her, dances like her and speaks in paragraphs like her." Santana whispered to Puck.

"She doesn't speak like that all the time, she doesn't know you guys so she is a little nervous." Sue Sylvester's voice spoke from behind them. "But you are right the gene's in that family are strong they are all the same. She even has their tempers." The singing had stopped a little before and Brittany was still dancing and talking to the girl.

"Nana Sue." Colby squealed running over and jumping into her arms. "Nana I have a new friend and her names Brittany and she dances and everything." the girl told her excitedly.

"I know sweetie, Brittany is a friend of your mummy's and sings and dances with her to." Sue cooed at her.

"Really!" the little girl asked. They all nodded. "WOW!" the girl said looking at Brittany. "Do they dance and sing with her to?" Colby asked looking at Puck and Santana.

"Yes they do. The boy is your Uncle Puck, your mummy's brother and the girl is your mummy's... er" Sue looked at Santana for an answer.

"Girlfriend." Santana whispered

"Your mummy's girlfriend and you can call her auntie Santana." Puck and Santana where just bewildered and felt like they where in an alternate reality. They had never seen this side of Coach Sylvester before and it scared them a little because it was completely out of their understanding. Colby was just looking at them with big eyes.

"Colby." Brittany said holding a DVD. "Do you want to see your Mummy sing the song you where just singing." She said waving the DVD at her.

"Really, I can see my mummy sing." the little girl asked looking at Sue. Sue nodded and looked at the teens.

"It's a recording of sectionals last year. Artie's dad did it. We all have a copy." Puck said as Brittany put the disc in the player. Colby squirmed out of there arms and ran over to the tv and sat down. Just in time for the introduction of New Directions.

"She is very advanced for her age." Puck said to Santana and Sue. "I mean I have cousins and a little sister and none of them could talk or move as well as her at that age.

"Yes she is. Shelby is really proud of her. From what I can understand its a family trait. They all start of like this I wouldn't be surprised if Rachel was the same."

"I won my first dance competition at six month's old." Santana and Puck said at the exact same time laughing.

"Well I guess that answers that question." they then heard an angry voice from upstairs. "That's Shelby, Rachel is in for it." Sue said glancing up the stairs. Puck picked up the remote and turned up the sound.

"Why none of this is Rachel's fault." Santana exclaimed.

"No not really but she didn't inform anyone that her fathers had left. Shelby is angry because she is frightened about what could of happened to her." Sue said walking back towards the kitchen. "S I know you are thinking of going up to protect your girl but stay out of it. They need to sort this out amongst themselves and you really don't want to get in their way when they are angry, its not nice." Santana had been moving towards the stairs but she was grabbed by Puck who guided her over to sit next to Colby and Brittany.

"That's my mummy." Colby said with an awed voice looking up to them. "She is so pretty."

"She is that honey she is that." Santana answered breathlessly.

…**...**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to many song quotations if any.**

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updating but I have not been doing nothing I have been editing. I added to the previous chapter and will be changing older chapters as soon as they are complete. I have not changed anything to serious and the story is the same. I did swap some chapters around so the time line ran better.**

Rachel could hear someone moving around her room, picking things up then putting them down again. She was intrigued by who would be so interested in the items in her room, knowing that it couldn't be Santana Brittany or Noah as they had been in her room many times. She wanted to open her eyes and look but was fearful about who it could be. Plus after the stressful day that she had had she just wanted to lay here in the dark and debate how she was going to explain to her friends that she had a daughter. They were going to think she was a slut and abandon her. If they did that or they told anybody that she had a baby when she was twelve then she would go straight back to the bottom of the social ladder. She didn't know if she could survive that. The movement in her room had stopped and she heard the chair at her desk creak.

"I know you are awake so you can open your eyes." shit I know that voice. Rachel thought. I must have been asleep for a while now. She kept her eyes closed hoping that she would go away and leave her alone so she could just think in the quietness of her room. "Rachel, I know you are awake, you can not hide from this so open your eyes." Damn! She opened her eyes and glanced over to the computer desk where her mother was sitting there looking at her angrily.

"Er hi Shelby"

"Don't you hi me young lady" Rachel winced. "I can't believe what I have just been told. What do you think you were playing at. You should of immediately let someone know that your fathers had left. Anything could of happened to you."

"What do you care! You didn't want me." Rachel hissed at her defensively. "You told me that last year, remember."

"OH NO YOU DON'T GET TO THROW THAT IN MY FACE. SUE HAS ALREADY TOLD ME THAT SHE HAS INFORMED YOU OF EVERYTHING THAT HAS BEEN GOING ON. SO YOU DON'T GET TO BE SELF RIGHTOUS AND DEFENSIVE. WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING HAS BEEN RECKLESS. IF ANYTHING HAD HAPPENED TO YOU I WOULD OF BEEN HEARTBROKEN." Shelby yelled at Rachel, who just stared at her in shock with tears in her eyes.

"But..." she choked out.

"NO BUTS! YOU ARE A CHILD NO MATTER HOW RESPONSIBLE YOU BELIEVE YOU ARE. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO LOOK AFTER YOURSELF AND YOU KNOW IT. YOU ARE ALSO INTELLIGENT ENOUGH TO KNOW YOU SHOULD HAVE INFORMED SOMEONE LIKE THE SCHOOL."

"Sorry." Rachel whispered tears flowing down her face. She felt herself being gathered into Shelby's arms and pulled to her chest.

"Shhhhh sweetheart, you have me now and I am not going anywhere ok. Ever!" Shelby whispered to her.

"I was so lonely, I had Brit and last year Noah came along and recently San but it wasn't the same. I just wanted someone there you know. Then I thought I had you and I was going to tell you and everything then you said what you said and I was all alone again."

"Its ok I am not going anywhere. You have me for good now. I Only said that because of that contract I had to sign. I didn't want to sign it but my parents made me. I was scared your fathers would take you somewhere then I would never see you again and Mr Schuester threatening me just made me back of. I am here now and I will never let you go again." Shelby replied.

"Promise." Rachel asked in a squeaky voice

"Promise" Rachel just hugged her mother to her tightly and sobbed into her shoulder. Years of pain and loneliness leaking out of her in the form of tears and into her mothers blouse. "Now we have a lot to talk about but I think after what I have been told about your day, it might be an idea to leave the heavy stuff till later. I will tell you though that I will not sign that paperwork and tomorrow I will take you to my solicitor and apply for custody. Then we will go to your school and sort out things there."

"OK." Rachel whispered. "They won't put me in a home or anything. Will they."

"I don't think so sweetheart but if they do you will have Sue getting you out very quickly. She has contacts all over Lima. Your her head Cheerleader and she will make it go away. You may have to have a social worker though but we will worry about that later. Now enough of that what's this I hear about Gymnastics." Rachel beamed and leapt of the bed. She went over to her book shelves and grabbed an album before returning to the bed and handing it to Shelby.

"I have been doing it since I was a little girl but when I was eight I persuaded Dad and Daddy to take me to the Cameron School. Then I got into the acrobatics to. Since then its just been one award after another and I lead the U18 squad and me and Brit choreograph all the routines. Its my second favourite thing after singing and Broadway." Shelby was leaving through the album looking at the certificates and photographs. Rachel got up opened her cheerios bag and pulled out the DVD. "I have others but this is the one the Coach took." Rachel placed the DVD in her player and switched on the TV. "That's me and Brit and in the middle."

"You choreographed this." Shelby asked her eyes wide with wonder. She did wince a couple of times as Rachel was tossed high into the air. "Is it safe."

"Yes its safe and Brittany helps with choreographing the Dance moves, I just add the acrobatics and train the others."

"Wow, I am so proud of you sweetheart. Now I know where Colby gets all the leaping and rolling around from. Its like she has no fear." Shelby turned to look at Rachel whose breath had just hitched. "She's just like you you know."

"Really?"

"Yes she likes to sing and dance, her favourite Film is Funny girl, she has our temper and is dying to meet her mum."

"I can't...I mean what if she doesn't like me and thinks I abandoned her." Rachel whispered tears forming in her eyes.

"She knows you didn't abandon her sweetheart, we told her that you left her with us because you loved her and couldn't look after her yet."

"Really. She wants to meet me." Rachel was looking at Shelby her eyes full of hope. She had never wanted to give her up but her fathers had forced her to sign the adoption papers. Then it occurred to her that there where other questions that needed to asked before she met her daughter. "Why do you have her did you adopt her."

"There was a friend of mine that was approached by your fathers with the view to selling a baby for adoption. When they informed her that their daughter was pregnant and only twelve so couldn't keep it, she got into contact with me and Sue. Well to cut a long story short we paid them after the birth and they gave us Colby and the paperwork." Shelby explained.

"They sold her. I can't believe them, because of them and their neglect I get pregnant and then they sell the baby. I hate them really really the them. So you adopted her."

"No we didn't."

"Huh."

"Well I wanted to wait and see you because I didn't believe that you would want to let her go. I didn't to let you go so I thought it was best to just wait and see how you felt when you were 18. I mean we will if you want us to but you will always be her mum. She calls us Nan and Nana Sue and it will stay that way." Rachel giggled at this.

"Nana Sue." Rachel started to laugh. "Oh I can't wait to call her that."

"Just not at school." Shelby told her pointedly.

"Ah mum. Your spoiling my fun." Shelby's eyes went wide at being called mum then she beamed at her daughter.

"If you call her that at school you will be grounded for 2 month's instead of the one. Now come and meet your daughter and have some dinner." Shelby got up and walked out of the room.

"Grounded. GROUNDED! Why am I grounded mum, mum..." Rachel chased after her mother.

**AN: Right I am having problems deciding who to make Colby's Dad. Here are my thoughts so far.**

** 1. One of Rachel's dads (not my favourite idea but an option.) **

** 2. Will Schuester ( Tempting and it would tie in with some later Ideas for the story I have planned).**

** Fabray (Yeah I know and it is a bit contrived but I think it would be fun with Quinn and is my favourite idea).**

** 4. Santana's Dad.**

** 5. Someone completely anonymous.**

**If anyone has a different Idea then let me know.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to many song quotations if any.**

**AN Its meant to read Russell Fabray as one of the choices as Colby's Dad not Quinn. It confused me people saying Quinn, but when I checked I saw the error, don't know how it was deleted but my saved file on my comp said Russell Fabray. Still, corrected now.**

Santana was sitting mouth open and a shocked expression while watching a mini Rachel Berry run round the front room jumping and dancing and generally causing havoc. Colby was every bit her mother but four years old. It gave her a new respect for genetics. There was going to be no possible way you could pass this little girl as anyone else's daughter. Well maybe Shelby's but not anyone else's. She then heard a very familiar raised voice coming from up stairs. Everything

"GOUNDED!." Oh great she was going to be annoyed. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She was just going to go in the kitchen to escape the wrath of Rachel when a little girl was plonked on her lap by Puck and he escaped to the kitchen followed by Brittany and the Coach.

"Cowards" she muttered. Standing she settled the girl on her hip and watched Shelby walk into the room closely followed by Rachel.

"Mum why am I grounded." Rachel demanded not even noticing the little girl on Santana's hip.

"Because you have been putting yourself in danger the last four years. You need to learn that you can not do something like that and not suffer the consequences." Shelby told her with her hands on her hips.

"What else was I supposed to do." Rachel stomped her foot.

"Inform an adult. We discussed this upstairs and if you continue to argue it will be two month's not one. You will be coming straight home from school. I will drive you to and from school and any other commitments. Oh and no phone either." Shelby told her.

"But..." Rachel said

"No buts."

"Mommy." a little voice said hesitantly from Santana's hip. Rachel stiffened her mouth open ready to say something. She stared wild eyed at her mother before slowly turning to look at Colby.

She hesitantly took a step forward then stopped looking at the little girl with wonder.

"Colby." she hesitantly whispered her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Mommy." the little girl said again holding her arms out. Rachel rushed forward grabbing the little girl who wrapped her arms and buried her face in her neck.

"Oh baby I have missed you so much." Rachel was now balling her eyes out. Santana stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the diminutive girls waist to comfort her. She looked at Shelby who was crying at the reunion and maybe at the reunion with her own daughter to. Shelby looked at Santana and gestured towards the kitchen with her head. Santana pouted at her and held on tighter to her girlfriend, only to receive a glare from the women. Santana reluctantly released her girlfriend and stomped into the kitchen followed by a smirking Shelby. Once there she turned on the older woman.

"Why couldn't I stay with them."

"They need some time alone." Santana huffed and sat in a chair glaring at Shelby. Shelby shook her head at her and walked over to her wife and gave her a hug.

"Am I forgiven then." Sue asked

"Not a chance." Shelby told her.

"Damn." Sue muttered.

"Right! Noah have you called Quinn about tomorrow." Shelby asked. Noah shook his head. "Well don't you think you should. I will be leaving here with Rachel before school starts so you need to be here early, so it would probably be best if you spent the night here and took Colby with you to pick them up." Noah nodded and went out the back door to call Quinn.

Shelby turned to Brittany and Rachel. "You two should just go to school as normal but you should see Rachel there by lunch. If not you can come round for a couple of hours in the evening. Oh and Santana I will be staying here till I have discussed living arrangements with Rachel, so from now on open door ok." She looked at the girl pointedly. Santana huffed and scowled at this, then an evil little glint came in her eyes. "Oh and I will be asking you parents over for dinner soon, so don't think that you can take her there when she is no longer grounded." Santana huffed again in reply and stared at the women. How dare she come between her and getting her mack on. "If I am out however and you are alone with Rachel please don't let me catch you." Huh what is she doing, first she makes it almost impossible then drops a hint that she expects us to be doing it when she is not here. Santana looked at Shelby with confusion all over her face. "I fully expect a social worker to be appointed to Rachel soon, so we have to be careful or they will refuse custody. I will be trying to get the contract voided though so it shouldn't be an issue." Oh I get it now Santana thought." Just then Noah walked in with the phone to his ear.

"Look its not my idea its the Coaches. I will explain it tomorrow when I pick you up. I will drop you at school then come back here." he listened to the phone for a second.

"Look Quinn I am telling you the coach asked me to do this. You can stay to if you want or go to school. Just trust me on this please." again he listened.

"Look I am telling..." the phone was snapped out of his hand by the Coach.

"Q! Shut up and listen. Thank you. You will be ready for Puckerman to pick you and Beth up at 08:00." Sue listened. "Good." Then she hung up and chucked the phone to Puck. "Sorted. At least my reputation with Q hasn't been ruined." Just then they heard two voices start to sing in Harmony in the front room. They all listened big smiles on their faces.

"What is that they are singing." Puck asked

"If a Girl Isn't Pretty from Funny Girl, surprised you haven't heard it." Sue said to a surprised room.

"I thought you wouldn't have had a clue because you hate Glee and this kind of music." Puck replied

"Come on Puckerman, grow a brain. I am married to Rachel's mother and have been looking after her daughter. Do you think I haven't been exposed to the torture of Broadway." Sue growled

"TORTURE" Shelby exclaimed

"Sorry dear school attitude slipped through, you know I love it really." Sue smiled at her wife before turning and smirking at Puck.

"Wow for a four year old she can sing." Santana said interrupting them.

"Yeah, I think she is going to be just as good as Rachel." Brittany said.

"No, Rachel was better at that age." Shelby said.

"How do you know." Santana asked.

"I am a vocal coach so I know these things plus I went to a talent contest she was in when she was four and she was better. I think Colby will be a better dancer though." Shelby explained

"Yeh she will be as good as B." Sue said with evident pride.

"Ooh can I dance with her then and teach her stuff." Brit asked

"Of course you can Brittany." Shelby said with a smile. "If I am right she will sing don't rain on my parade for Rachel next. Ah there you go." The now very familiar tune rang out.

"Right dinner is ready." Sue told them "You guys go and set the table and when they have finished let them know." Puck Santana and Brittany got up and began to gather everything for the dinner.

…...

It was three in the morning and the moon was full giving a ghostly light along the street. Three large figures moved stealthily towards the house lugging bags between them. The tall lanky one whispered something to the slightly shorter but bulkier two. They split and began their work. The tall one moved around the walls of the house spraying on the walls. When he was finished he began to tear the plants out of the ground throwing them around. One went over to the cars and pulled a can out of his bag and began spraying the cars. When he was finished he slashed the tires and put something into the petrol tanks. The third went to the front door and sprayed something on the door before pulling some plastic bags out of his larger bag. He held his nose and began tipping them all over the porch. He then walked around the house throwing the contents of bags over the doors and windows. All three then gathered in the front yard before they all began lobbing rolls of toilet paper over the trees and house. When they had finished they all ran away laughing.

…...

**AN: Right I am having problems deciding who to make Colby's Dad. Here are my thoughts so far.**

** 1. One of Rachel's dads (not my favourite idea but an option.) **

** 2. Will Schuester ( Tempting and it would tie in with some later Ideas for the story I have planned).**

** 3. Russell Fabray (Yeah I know and it is a bit contrived but I think it would be fun with Quinn and is my favourite idea).**

** 4. Santana's Dad.**

** 5. Someone completely anonymous.**

**If anyone has a different Idea then let me know.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to many song quotations if any.**

Shelby woke up slightly confused. It took her sleep addled brain a few minutes to put together the evidence and for her to realise she was in bed with her wife at her daughters house. Sue snuggled in closer to her as she reached up and brushed the hair from her eyes. She kissed her forehead receiving a grumble about sleep in return and climbed out of bed. She then headed into the bathroom to shower and dress.

Walking back into the room she realised something was missing. She glanced round and tried to piece together her actions from the previous night. Clothes, bag , phone , granddaughter... shit where's Colby. When they had gone to bed Colby had been sleeping between them. Now she was gone. She walked over to the bed and shook her wife.

"Sue you need to wake up." she said shaking her shoulder.

"No! Tired more sleep." Sue replied in a whiny voice before pulling the covers over her head.

"SUE!" Shelby whispered harshly. "Get up now. Colby's gone" Sue Sylvester shot out of the bed and was standing fully alert glancing round the room in less than a second. Once she was certain that the tiny girl was in fact AWOL, she shot out of the bedroom door. "Sue your naked." Shelby called after her to no avail. Shrugging her shoulders she gathered Sues robe and followed her out of the room and down the stairs. When she got into the front room she found Sue with a terrified Puck pinned against the wall asking where her granddaughter was. Santana was rocking back and forth on the couch her hands covering her eyes muttering about needing therapy.

"Sue let the boy go and put on your robe. Your scaring them." Sue looked at her wife, down at her body, blushed grabbed her robe and ran back upstairs. "Can you wake Rachel up, I'll organise these two. Right, Noah you go and get Quinn, it may take us a while to find Colby she is good at hiding. Santana you go and search the garden. I'll check the basement and down here." Puck immediately left and Santana stomped out muttering to herself about bleach and her eyes. Shelby was just about to head down in the basement when Sue called to her quietly from upstairs. Shelby rushed up the stairs only to be stopped by Sue who put a finger to her lips and motioned her to Rachel's room.

Looking inside the door she saw a sight that made both joy and sadness well up in her heart. There in front of her was her daughter sound asleep with her arms wrapped around her sleeping granddaughter, hugging the tiny girl to her chest. Colby had her head snuggled into Rachel's shoulder and a small smile on her face. Tightly held to her chest was a gold star cuddly toy, that Rachel had left with her when the baby was taken away from her just after birth.

"Well it doesn't look like we are going to be needed for a while." Sue said.

"She will still need us, they both will. This is right though, it hurts a little but she is her mother and they should be together. Go and get my camera I want a picture of this." Sue shot into the bedroom and grabbed Shelby's camera. "Thanks" she said as Sue handed it to her. Shelby took a picture then walked over to Rachel's alarm and switched it off. Lets get them a little longer. Lets go down, have some coffee and discuss what we want to do about living arrangements." Shelby exited the bedroom pulling the door closed quietly. She then pulled Sue close and buried her face in her chest. Sue knowing that her wife would be hurting, rubbed her back. They stood there for close on five minutes comforting each other before they moved apart and down the stairs.

They had just sat down at the kitchen table with their coffees when they heard the back door open and in walked a sweaty and muddy Santana.

"S, What have you done to my uniform." Sue asks her. Santana looks down at her cheerios uniform then back at her Coach.

"You sent me out to find Colby. I searched the back garden and even the woods out back. She isn't anywhere out there."

"Oh sorry Santana we found her. She is in bed with Rachel." Shelby said.

"What you could of come and told me. I just crawled under the fence and ran through the woods." she scowled at them and crossed her arms.

"S, don't scowl at me and my wife or you will be running laps till you are thirty, as it is you will be doing twenty laps at the next practice for not looking after your uniform." Sue told her.

"But you asked..."

"Can it S, now go change and shower for school." Just then Brittany came skipping into the kitchen.

"Hey San you want to see next doors... San if Rach sees you like that she is going to go mental. What happened to your uniform."

"I had to crawl under the fence out back." Santana replied.

"Why did you do that seems a bit silly when there's a gate." Brittany told her.

"There's a gate? Where is the gate, I didn't see no gate." She exclaimed with her eyes wide.

"Right hand side by the shed. Its how me and Rae get out when we go paint balling." Brittany said while opening the fridge.

"Paint Balling. You go paint balling with Rae."

"Only on weekends and holidays and not all the time. Rae has all the stuff in the garage." Brittany explained with her head in the fridge.

"What I spent the last of the school holidays here and no one said anything about that. It would have been badass."

"We were training and Rae said it was more important than paint balling. You better go change San before Rae sees you."

"To late." came a voice at the kitchen door. They all turned to see Rachel standing in the kitchen doorway her daughter balanced on her hip and staring daggers at her girlfriend. "Santana we will talk about the state of your uniform later. You just better go and shower and change."

"I did tell you when I came in San."

"But I...Oh never mind." Santana moaned waving her hands in the air before stalking out of the room. She grabbed her bag and stomped up the stairs.

"Morning sweetheart." Shelby said to her daughter. "and how is my little princess this morning." she said gathering the small child in her arms.

"I got to sleep with Mommy." Colby whispered into her ear while wrapping the arms around her neck.

"I know sweetheart, now what would you like for breakfast."

"Pancakes!" the little girl exclaimed

"On it" Sue said getting up. "What about you Rachel."

"Oh don't worry about me yet I need to work out shower and dress then I will have a smoothie. I just thought I would bring Colby down first." Rachel turned and exited to go back upstairs giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek on her way past.

"No funny business with Santana while you are up there." Shelby shouted after her.

"MOM!" came the reply before there heard her footsteps stomping up the stairs. Brittany giggled at the reaction.

"Bet her face is bright red." Brittany giggled out. The two adults laughed at the thought of embarrassing the diva. Before they could continue any further conversation they where distracted by the front door opening and Quinn Fabray's voice ringing out.

"Noah will you please tell me why we have come to Man Hands house." A clearly aggravated Quinn was growling at the boy. Shelby scowled in the direction of the two.

"I heard that Quinn Fabray and I will be dealing with it." Rachel called from upstairs.

"Damn it Noah this is your fault now I am in real trouble, she is going to kill me." She whined.

"You called her that and you do not know the half of it. Its not only her you have to worry about." Puck said as he walked in with his sleeping daughter in a car seat.

"Puck will you just tell...OH FUCK! Coach Corcoran!" Quinn blanched when she saw who was in the kitchen.

"Told you." Puck childishly taunted her.

"Language Q." Sue barked at a confused Quinn. They watched as Quinn's head glanced from person to person before finally settling on the tiny girl stuffing her face with pancakes. Quinn then did a double take. Looked at Shelby then at Colby then at Shelby then back to Colby before looking at the ceiling. She then walked over to the chair, sat down and stared at the little girl.

"Puck please tell me the Mini Berry isn't your daughter." she whispered.

"Ewwww Quinn that's just, no, just Ewwww, why would you say that." Puck exclaimed.

"Because you are a man whore and I know all about you pool cleaning and the cougars." Quinn replied narrowing her eyes at Shelby.

"She is not my daughter Quinn she is my niece." Puck explained.

"So Shelby is your sister? That would mean that Rachel is your niece and you dated."

"Quinn Colby is not my daughter either. She is my granddaughter." Shelby explained in a quiet but slightly cold voice.

"I don't understand." Quinn moaned "Who's daughter is it then."

"Q."

"Yes B."

"Think about it. Colby is Shelby's Granddaughter so who would be her mother." Brittany explained quietly placing her hand on Quinn's hand.

"No she cant be, I mean she is what three."

"Four she takes after her mother in size." Shelby explained

"Then that means she would have been twelve when she had her. It can't be hers, I mean she would never do something like that now let alone at twelve, no you are lying, it can't be true." Quinn exclaimed.

"Q, Rachel is Colby's mother." Sue explained.

"Why didn't she say something last year pregnant, I mean she was so understanding and she was the one who talked me out of giving Beth away, she was...OH, she didn't have her then did she" Obviously everything was starting to click in Quinn's mind. "That's why she disappeared for 4 months in middle school." Brittany nodded when Quinn looked at her. "How did she get her back?"

"Sue and I, got her of her dads when we found out they where basically selling her."

"Selling her!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Yes selling her. They basically offered her for adoption if you paid them 500 thousand. So I negotiated with them and got hold of her. I never filed the paperwork so Rachel is still her mother." Shelby explained. "Before you ask, I didn't want Rachel to have to go through what I did when I was forced to give her up."

"I see." Quinn mumbled contemplating the information. "Hang on a sec! Puck you said she was you niece" Puck nodded. "Which means your..." Puck nodded "Which means Rachel's, Beth's..." Puck nodded. "And Beth's, Colby's..." Puck nodded. "How long have you known she was your sister?"

"Since just before me and Rae broke up, that's why we broke up" Puck went red in the face.

"Understandable but why didn't you tell me. You should tell me about anything that effects our daughter. No don't explain now we will have this conversation later." Puck groaned knowing he was in trouble. Then Quinn began to giggle, slowly the giggles got stronger and till she started to out right laugh hysterically.

"I think we may have broke Q, Coach" Brittany said worriedly.

"What's wrong with the pretty lady Nanny Sue." This just made Quinn laugh even harder falling on the floor arms wrapped around her stomach. Sue just harrumphed, Santana walked into the room at this point and stared briefly at Quinn.

"What's going on?" she asked looking around the room at the bemused and worried faces. "Whys Quinn laughing."

"We have no idea." Puck said.

"Y y you..." Quinn gasped waving her hand at Puck

"What!" he exclaimed

"You so made out with your sister." Quinn gasped out before going into more gales of laughter. This made everyone except Colby begin to giggle.

"I didn't know!" he moaned causing them all to laugh harder. "It isn't funny you know!" They all begin to laugh harder. "You guys suck." He then stomped out into the other room.

"Hang on sec," Quinn said suddenly regaining her composure "why did she call coach Nanny Sue?" Sue groaned and sat heavily in her chair.

"Right Q, none of this leaves the room..."

…...

**AN: Right I am having problems deciding who to make Colby's Dad. Here are my thoughts so far.**

** 1. One of Rachel's dads (not my favourite idea but an option.) **

** 2. Will Schuester ( Tempting and it would tie in with some later Ideas for the story I have planned).**

** 3. Russell Fabray (Yeah I know and it is a bit contrived but I think it would be fun with Quinn and is my favourite idea).**

** 4. Santana's Dad.**

** 5. Someone completely anonymous.**

**If anyone has a different Idea then let me know.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to many song quotations if any.**

"See I told you." Brittany said smugly. She turned to her team mates who where standing with their mouths gaping looking at the house.

"Noah why didn't you say anything, you must of seen when you went to pick up Quinn." Rachel asked him pointedly.

"I didn't notice on the way out and was to busy arguing with Quinn when we got back." explained Puck.

"San..."

"I only went out back and you have high fences." She jumped in before Rachel could say any more. "Do you think the back is the same."

"Probably that is the most thorough piece of vandalism I have ever seen. It has the McKinley High social elite written all over it." Rachel was not impressed with the state of the house.

"Er babe you are the social elite." Santana whispered to her.

"You know exactly who I mean Santana." Rachel replied sharply causing Santana to wince. "Oh look the police have finally arrived. What I can not understand is why they have done it to the Johnston's house. After all their children do not even attend McKinley yet. Plus some of those comments are clearly homophobic and as far as I know Mr and Mrs Johnston are not gay."

"It does seem to have a gay theme the toilet papers pink, I think they have slashed the car tires too. That's a bit mean I never did that when we tee peed some ones house." Puck said though he looked to be slightly in awe of the damage done.

"ERM sweetheart I think you will find that they got the wrong house, I think it was meant for your house." Santana explained. "Which means that it has to be the football team or the hockey team. B, why are doing a hand stand?"

"I wanted to see it upside down." Brittany explained.

"Brit can you stop that Pucks looking at your underwear and it is not very ladylike." Rachel asked politely.

"I don't mind him seeing them, he's see them before."

"Yes but you are distracting the cop from his duties." Quinn told the other blonde. "So you may want to stop so he can get on with his job before Rachel's neighbour has a stroke."

"Your spoil sports" the girl said before performing graceful flip to her feet.

"Nice moves B." Puck exclaimed "can you teach me that."

"Sure Puck. Rae why have they written beech on the house." Brittany sounded confused. "Is the beech a bad thing coz when I go there with mum and dad its always nice to me."

"Brittany, its spelt like the tree and I don't think they meant that, whoever wrote it obviously can not spell to save their life or is dyslexic." Rachel explained. "I mean come on that's not even close. Funny though they spelt everything else right." Rachel suddenly stiffened and narrowed her eyes at Brittany. "I can't believe that I just fell for your stupid act?"

"Gotcha." Brittany said before running away giggling.

"Wait till I get my hands on you Brittany S Pierce." Rachel shouted then chasing after her.

"Stupid act?" Puck questioned the two remaining girls.

"Come on Puck she is in all the AP classes, she puts it on." Santana explained.

"Why?"

"She has never told us why. Ask her. What are you thinking about Quinn?" Santana asked curiously of the other cheerleader, who was obviously contemplating something.

"I think B just did it again, pointed out the obvious that none of us noticed."

"What's that then Q."

"Well even though most of McKinley are morons in one way or form, there is only one person who is stupid enough to spell bitch like that...Finn Hudson."

"Damn, good point." Santana exclaimed.

"And he is Dyslexic." Puck pointed out.

"How do you know that." Quinn asked him

"Well he was my best mate till last year. I'm surprised he spelt fags right to be honest." They heard a shriek from the back garden then Brittany giggling temporarily distracting them. "I'll kick his arse for this though."

"Noah Puckerman." a voice spoke next to them making all three jump. "Interesting that you are here at the scene of another case of vandalism."

"Officer Moore I had nothing to do with it, honest." Puck said nervously.

"Oh come on Puckerman how can you expect me to believe that you and your friends where not involved." He asked indicating the two cheerleaders who scowled at him.

"Honest to god cross my heart, I spent last night at my sisters, you can ask her." Puck had now taken a couple of steps back with his hand raised. "Plus I ain't done nothing since my daughter Beth was born, well nothing serious."

"Puck what do you mean nothing serious, what have you been doing." Quinn said angrily grabbing his shirt in her fist.

"Nothing that would get me in trouble Quinn honest, I promise" Puck told her nervously. "If I get arrested again Rachel will kill me."

"This is another thing we will be visiting later." Quinn growled at him as Santana smirked at the expression of dismay on the boys face.

"Puckerman I need your sisters name and address. I find it highly suspicious that you are at the scene of a crime." Officer Moore asked staring sternly at the boy. "Hang on, you must think I am and idiot you don't have a sister! I am taking you three in" The cop began to reach for his radio.

"That's why I am here this is my sister house and her mother and my coach stayed so you can go ask them." Puck indicated Rachel's house. The officer eyed the boy and the two nodding girls suspiciously for a couple of seconds before sighing.

"Don't go anywhere you three." Officer Moore stalked of towards the house.

"Are we going to tell Rachel about Finn." Quinn whispered.,

"Nah we have no proof and she has enough going on, but I think we should watch him." she replied. "Plus I am sure that there were more and one involved so we have to find them to. Puck you will have to leave him alone for now."

"NOAH! You are supposed to be babysitting Colby and Beth get in the house. We will be leaving soon." Rachel shouted from the front door, Puck immediately jogged towards the house. "Quinn, Santana I have instructed Brittany that you both have to do 40 suicides with weights at lunch." The two girls groaned. "Also don't think you can persuade her to let you off. You even mention it and it will be a weeks worth of lunch times."

"I swear that she is trying to kill me." Quinn moaned as they moved towards the house.

"Stop insulting her then." Santana suggested.

"Its not that easy you know, years of habit. Why do you have to do them?"

"Dirty uniform as she said yesterday presentation is important to her."

"You know I think that the Coach is a big fluffy teddy bear compared to her on these things." Quinn replied as she began moving towards the house.

"Look at it this way we got it easy" Santana chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Pucks looking after Colby and according to Coach she is just as bad as Rachel plus she is four."

"Good point. Suicides good. Babysitting bad." Quinn said chuckling as they walked on to the porch.

"Ah Quinn Santana, it seems that I have to go to school first today. So I may not make it this afternoon. So with Brittany I need you to keep an eye on the squad. Check what they are eating at lunch please" Rachel stopped briefly looking at the girls who's eyes had just lit up. "You can check before you do your suicides then anyone breaking the rules can join you." They both scowled at her then and she just smiled knowingly at them.

"Why do you have to go in this morning." Santana questioned her girlfriend sulkily.

"Figgin's secretary called, apparently I have to attend a meeting with my parents at the start of the school day." Rachel explained

"Oh I wonder what that is about."

"I have no clue." Rachel replied. "They have never insisted on my parents coming in before."

"Bet it's Schue, probably trying to get you of the squad and back in glee." Santana pointed out.

"Probably." Rachel replied

"Well if you take in the Coach you will have no problem Figgin's is scared of her." Quinn suggested "Although she would probably insist anyway because she always turns up when a cheerio is in trouble."

"Well that certainly explains why the behaviour of the squad in previous years has gone unchallenged. However, he asked for my parents to attend and as they are to all and intense purposes my parents, they will have to attend." Rachel told the girls. "This could also cause problems with the school board for Coach, so maybe it would be best if she was absent."

"Just don't mention they are married and there will be no problem, as I said the coach always turns up to these meetings with Figgin's." Santana explained. "Oh and if I was you I would take coaches unedited video and that folder in your room, that way they can not argue that you are not qualified for it."

"Good idea." Rachel rushed upstairs to get the folder as officer Moore exited the kitchen with Shelby.

"Thank you for your help Mrs Corcoran..."

"Its Mrs Sylvester officially, but I would appreciate if you didn't mention that to anyone." Shelby explained.

"No worries I know what Lima is like and my sisters brother is gay and we try and keep that on the down low if you know what I mean." He replied. "PUCKERMAN! Keep yourself out of trouble or I will tell your mother."

"Sure thing officer Moore." Puck replied from in the house. "COLBY! Stop that!" Shelby giggled and walked back towards Puck. Santana and Quinn smiled at each other. Just then Shelby and Rachel exited the house with their Coach.

"You two better not be late." Rachel said as they walked past.

"We are just going to grab B, say goodbye to Beth and we will be on the way." Santana replied placing a kiss on Rachel's cheek to the surprise of Quinn. "See you at school babe." She looked at Quinn who had her mouth wide open in shock. "What we are dating." she said walking past the girl into the house.

"I thought you were seeing B and I didn't know she was gay.?" Quinn called after her then following.

"Nah B, didn't want any commitment, she's my best friend and I love her but it was more of a friend with benefits relationship and I only just found out she was gay to." Santana told Quinn. "BRIT we need to go." Santana shouted.

"OK, I will be right there."

"Hey aren't one of you guys gonna stay and help me babysit." Puck asked walking in carrying in an upside down Colby who was giggling and wiggling.

"Not a chance Puckerman." Santana replied.

"Yeh you need some quality time alone with your niece and daughter." Quinn smiled at the boy.

"You know you guys really suck." He said pouting.

As they were walking out of the house Quinn suddenly asked a question none of them had even thought of before. "If Rachel is gay, then why was she trying to steel Finn from me last year."


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to many song quotations if any.**

**AN: Sorry about the delay but I had the worst case of writers block.**

**AN: I read a story recently called if the roles were reversed and Rachel's daughter in that was called Colby. I have consequently decided to change her name. Partly because of this but mostly the name doesn't sit right in my head for this story. Any suggestions at the moment would be helpful as I seem to be stuck on Lea. I Know I know. As soon as I have decided I will let you all know and repost any chapters she is in.**

Shelby watched as her daughter spoke to her three friends outside the main doors of McKinley High. She seemed to be giving last minute instructions about cheer leading and what she expected of them at lunch time, during classes and after school. Her words were firm and obviously she would not accept any indiscipline from any of the 3 girls or any other cheerleader. This impressed her, her daughter had seemed to inherit the same work ethics and ideas of respect and discipline that she had always tried to instil in her choirs. Rachel and her friends then entered the school followed Shelby. The reaction of the students to the cheerleaders progress down the halls shook Shelby. She watched as students scattered and melted into the shadows with looks of fear on their faces. She glanced over to her daughter flanked by her friends with awe. She could see confidence and power radiating of her. The girls stopped outside the office and looked at each other, Santana grabbed Rachel kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. Then she marched of down the corridor with Quinn and Brit. Again students began to scatter. Rachel watched them for a few seconds before turning to her mother.

"Well are you ready for this she asked. Coach is already there I can hear Schue complaining about her presence." Rachel pointed out. Shelby listened carefully and heard the raised voice of Schuester whining like a little boy about sabotage.

"I see what you mean, come on lets get this over with." Shelby walked into the outer office and told the secretary who they were. The secretary called through to Figgin's office and they were immediately directed through to the Principles office. As Shelby entered she looked over to her wife who was arguing with Schuester smirk on her face. Shelby took in the man as he berated the cheer leading coach about her underhand tactics in trying to ruin his Glee club. What surprised her the most was the fact that the man was bald. The last time she saw him he had a full head of very well kept hair. She narrowed her eyes at Sue who just looked at her and smirked again. Sighing she moved to stand next to Rachel who had taken a seat in front of the Principles desk.

"Also I know you had something to do with my hair Sue, not only have you only blackmailed Rachel and half my club into quitting Glee and putting them on the Cheerios, you also broke into my house and added hair remover to all my shower and hair products."

"William I have no idea what you are talking about. You are obviously suffering from some kind of paranoid delusion that is probably brought on by the fumes from all the chemicals you put in your hair. They are probably what made your hair fall out."

"Sue it was hair remover, I am bald all over Sue, It has to have been you. Plus all of Emma's hair fell out to and she does not use hair products"

"Ewwwwwww" Rachel sounded out scrunching her nose up in disgust. "Mr Schuester I don't want to hear about that." Mr Schuester turned towards the diva to reply but upon noticing Shelby he visibly paled.

"What are you doing here." he gasped

"Principle Figgin's requested Rachel's parents and I was available."

"But..." Mr Schuester began but was interrupted by Figgin's

"Ah Miss Berry you have finally arrived." Principle Figgin's seemed slightly relieved at their presence. "There have been a number of serious issues brought to my attention that we will have to address. However we are still awaiting a couple of guests. Therefore I will have to address the incidents that took place at school yesterday for now." Rachel looked at the principle suspiciously wondering who the two guests could possibly be. "The first point of business is your guest which I assume is your mother. My records however show that you have two fathers and no mention of your mother."

"That's because she has only fathers." Mr Schuester pointed out. "Shelby gave her up at Birth and has no right to be here. You should ask her to leave." He grumbled crossing his arms petulantly.

"Mr Schuester is correct in that I was adopted by two gay men. I have recently however, even with the unwanted interference of outsiders," she scowled at the petulant teacher who began to sweat. "been reunited with my mother and will soon be under her guardianship until my majority. So Principle Figgin's I would like to introduce you to my mother Shelby Corcoran coach of Vocal Adrenaline at Carmel High." Mr Figgin's puffed up at this and held his hand out to Shelby.

"Former coach of Vocal Adrenaline. I resigned my position at Carmel High at the end of last year." Shelby replied.

What! Why did you do that mum?" Rachel gasped out.

"After the egging incident and the lack of punishment from the school authorities for the perpetrators , I couldn't in all conscience continue teaching there." Rachel just beamed at her pleased at the way her mother had supported her.

"Mrs Corcoran thank you for attending. I am not sure of the legal position here but as you are Miss Berry's mother I will continue and we will cover that later. Plus I assume that Rachel has requested your presence as a responsible adult." Rachel nodded assent and Principle Figgin's glanced at Mr Schuester after this and scowled at him making him sweat even more. This didn't go completely unnoticed by Rachel who began to get a very uneasy feeling in her stomach. The first thing on the agenda is Miss Berry's behaviour at school yesterday. I have been told of four cases of assault and one case of her being rude and impolite to two members of our staff. Also there is a case of the victimisation of Quinn Fabrey. Now Rachel how would you like to answer these charges."

"I will answer about Quinn," Sue piped up "that was an internal Cheerios matter and was done with my full support."

"But Sue don't you consider that an unusually cruel punishment. She is clearly victimising Quinn in revenge for Quinn's treatment of her in the past.." Mr Schuester argued.

"Well if you want to take us there then I will ask you this William. Do you want me to call some of the Glee club on and ask them how often you let your precious club abuse Rachel verbally last year without challenge." Sue waited for him to reply. When he didn't reply she turned and raised an eyebrow at Rachel.

"It happened in nearly every meeting," Rachel answered. "He was also witness to slushie attacks almost every week and then there are the times I was violently shoved into locker in his presence." Shelby gasped at this and scowled at her wife.

"How many times did he intervene." Sue asked only glancing briefly at her wife nervously.

"Not once." Rachel replied. Shelby scowled this

"How many times did he intervene when you stood up for yourself." Sue asked.

"Every time I was accused of not being a team player or selfish and to sit down and be quiet." Rachel whispered. By now Mr Schuester was looking pale.

"You are exaggerating Rachel, it was never that bad." Mr Schuester exclaimed.

"William before school today I took written statements of Mike Chang, Arthur Abrams, Tina Chang and Matt Rutherford and I am certain that S, Q , B and Puck will say the same. That what Rachel has just informed us is accurate." Mr Schuester was now shrinking down under the glares of Sue and Shelby.

"It just goes to prove that Rachel was victimising Quinn in revenge." he grumbled.

"William, Rachel punished Quinn yesterday for being rude and disrespectful in a training situation. What the cheerleaders are going to be doing this year needs discipline and they need to respect and listen to Rachel or they could get injured. Plus besides the suicides at lunch time and Quinn's laps before school, Rachel took part in every exercise and lead from the front, which I might add no head cheerio has done before unless I ordered. There has always been punishment on the cheerio's just as there as there has always been in football wrestling and many of the other sports at school. If people goof of they can get hurt so in no way was Rachel victimisingQuinn she was laying down the Law with my support.."

"I am afraid she is right William, the school board has always accepted that there is certain degree of discipline needed in the athletic department, but I will interview Miss Fabray later about and see how she feels about the subject." Principle Figgin's told him. However there is still the matter of the assaults upon David Karofsky, Azimio Adams, Jacob Ben Israel and Finn Hudson.

"May I answer these again." Sue said. Pulling out a DVD she walked over to the TV. " I have managed to acquire video's of each incident. Strangely enough from one of Rachel's accusers. I have had to censor some of the video as I would not like to be arrested but you will see what I mean." They all sat and watched as Azimio and Karofsky attempted to slushie Rachel and Brittany and Santana's reaction in her defence. Then a video of very naked cheerio's wandering around the locker room with their intimate parts censored. Rachel grimaced in disgust when she realised why the camera was particularly jerky this point. Then it changed to Rachel entering the room and standing at her locker. It culminated in the fire extinguisher being set off and a very clear shot of Jacob as he reached for his camera.. Lastly much to Rachel's surprise as she new that Jacob must have been secreted in the locker room at this point, was a video of Rachel's confrontation with Finn. "I assume these are the incidents you are talking about" Sue questioned

"Yes they are." Figgin's then pressed his intercom button on his desk. "Miss Breton can you arrange a meeting for me with Mr Hudson, Mr Adams and Mr Karofsky for after this meeting. Plus can you call Mr Ben Israel's parents into the school and start expulsion paperwork for him. I would also like his locker searched immediately and him brought to my office, oh also can you call the local school liaison with the Police and have him attend the meeting. I will obviously need a conference call with the school boards committee." Rachel was shocked at the decisiveness of Principle Figgin's it was unprecedented, "No Miss Breton they will becoming in shortly and I will discuss it then. "

"Miss Berry I will let you of with a warning over the incident with Mr Hudson as what he was doing could be considered sexual harassment, however there is never any reason to resort to violence and I will not be so forgiving next time. As for the incident in the locker room I can not let the matter of the misuse of fire safety equipment being misused pass. Let alone the cost of..."

"I have already dealt with that I have just not had the chance to speak with Rachel about it." Sue spoke up cutting of Figgin's.

"Really Sue and what have you decided." William sneered

"Well as the Fir extinguisher was actually purchased from the Cheerio budget as the whole locker room was, I felt it was an internal cheerio's matter. However, I have already arranged a fire safety course for Rachel at the local fire station to take place in her own time and she will have to supply me with a 5000 word essay signed by her mother about fire safety." Rachel groaned and scowled at the coach who narrowed her eyes at her in return.

"That is excellent Sue I will require a signed attendance slip and a copy of the essay though. I assume this coming out of the Cheerios budget." Principle Figgin's smirked at the Cheer leading coach thinking he had got one over on her.

"Its free." She said shrugging not telling him that they sent a cheerio to this course every year. causing the Principle to scowl a little.

"Well that's most of the Schools business dealt with now we just have to deal with your attitude towards Mr Schuester and all this turmoil with New Directions and the cheerios." Mr Schuester sat up in his seat at this.

"As you know last year Sue made every attempt to end Glee club even to the extent of having the Cheerios join to spy on us and leak the set list to the the competition at sectionals." Sue sighed at this point as this was all knew information to her wife and the thunderous look she was getting, meant that she was in trouble later. "She even got herself appointed as Judge at regionals and nearly ended Glee by getting the Judges to vote against. Thankfully you saw the error of ending Glee and gave us another year."

"Actually Will it was Sue who came to me and requested that you given another year." Figgin's butted in.

"I must of eaten some bad mushrooms or banged by head that morning." Sue muttered under her breath but smiled at her wife who just gave her a look that said she would still be talking to her about the rest. Sue sighed again and turned her attention with a bored look else where.

"Well I do not see why she would do that. This year she has continued where she has left off. Not only has she blackmailed Rachel into joining the cheerios she has made her the captain and assistant trainer. Rachel till now has never shown any inclination to be a cheerio and she has never shown any talent in that area. She isn't even that good a dancer." Shelby expected Rachel to explode at that point but the girl smirked and reached into her bag pulling out the folder and DVD. This just made Shelby smile at Mr Schuester. "As for the training, that is ridiculous, she needs qualifications to be able to do that. This is one of the problems I had with her in Glee she kept trying to teach everyone, I am the teacher she is the student." Mr Schuester seemed to take a breath here from his rant. Shelby opened her mouth to speak thinking he was finished, but was cut of when Schuester started up again. She huffed crossed her arms and glared at the man.

"Then yesterday when I tired to intervene with Emma on her behalf she was rude and abusive and quit Glee taking all the cheerios with her. This has crippled New Directions as most of them seemed to have decided to join the Cheerios. " Figgin's just sat there his mouth open in shock at the Spanish teachers rant.

"Are you quite finished." Shelby asked the man. He nodded and scowled at her. "Right first how was my daughter rude and abusive."

"Well she shouted at me in an aggressive manner." he replied "She would never off spoken to me in that manner before she joined the Cheerios.

"Did she swear."

"Er no."

"Did she threaten you."

"Er no."

"So it was more disrespectful than rude and abusive." Shelby suggested.

"Well, I suppose so." he replied making Rachel smirk.

"You can stop smirking young lady. Consider that another week." Shelby said smiling at her.

"Another week what?" Rachel questioned her.

"Grounding."

"WHAT FOR!" she shouted at her mother.

"For being disrespectful to your elders and teachers. It is uncalled for at school even when they deserve it." she said eyeing Schuester.

"This is so unfair." Rachel growled at her

"Two weeks now." causing Rachel to gasp and slump back in her seat. Shelby glanced at her smiling as the girl pouted. She leant over and whispered in her ear. "You can the time getting to know your daughter better." Rachel suddenly perked up at this. "Right William the second thing is that you claim she is not qualified to coach people. Lets start with Music, how many qualifications do you have in the subject." He muttered something. "Pardon."

"None, I just have years of experience and I am a qualified teacher. Plus I am just the faculty advisor, it isn't a music teaching position." He told her boldly.

"Well assuming that Principle Figgin's has no musical qualifications from college." The Principle nodded at her in agreement. "That makes Rachel the second most qualified person in the room to teach music." Rachel gaped at her mother. She knew that she had followed her life she just didn't know how many details she had known. "In fact Rachel is what is commonly known as a musical prodigy. Rachel at fourteen could of attended Juliard, NYADA or even the Royal College of music in London on full scholarship. You are lucky to still have her at this school. That is the only reason she is less qualified than I am." Rachel was sitting staring at her mother with her mouth gaping. Figgin's and Schuester where staring at Rachel in shock and Sue with pride. "So the only advantage you have over Rachel is a teaching degree."

"Could I really gone to one of those schools two years ago." Rachel whispered to her mother.

"Well you would still need a high school diploma, but yes you could of gone to one of them or any other Music program you wanted." Rachel just look stunned.

"Well maybe there is something to be said about not having a social life." she muttered causing her mother to frown at her then Sue. The latter just mouthed later at her.

"Know we come to the Dance and Gymnastics. She took the folder out of the stunned Rachel's hands and handed it to the Principle. In there you will find several Coaching certificates, mostly for gymnastics nut for Dance to. If you doubt their veracity then you can phone each of the examining boards and contact the Cameron School of Performing Arts for conformation. Plus this DVD is of a performance that Rachel gave recently. Again if you doubt its authenticity then get in contact with the performing arts school. Now does anyone here doubt Rachel's abilities or Coach Sylvester's motives in recruiting Rachel to the cheerios." Mr Schuester just sat there opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, while Figgin's leafed through the folder. Just then the buzzer sounded on his desk. Figgin's picked up the phone.

"Great send them all in." he hung up the phone and turned to the rest of them. "It seems that my guests and the Police Liaison have arrived so we will have to return to this later." Figgin's replied as the guests entered. Rachel glanced over her shoulder curiously.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to many song quotations if any.**

Three people walked into Figgin's only one of which Rachel recognised. Officer Moore smiled at Rachel and her mother in recognition.

Mrs Sy... erm Corcoran its good to see you again." He held out his hand to her and they shook while smiling at each other.

"Officer Moore, you are the Liaison Officer, for McKinley. You didn't mention that this morning."

"Well how do you think I know Noah Puckerman so well." He said smirking. Rachel giggled at this receiving a scowl from her mother. "I was going to call by later to see you about this mornings incident but as we are all here we could deal with it now and save us the bother later."

"It wasn't Noah." Rachel piped up rather loudly interrupting them.

"Its all right Rachel, I know that but we can discuss that later. Lets get on with the business we where called in for." Officer Moore soothingly replied to the teen. He glanced up at the Principle who had been observing the whole interaction.

"Thank you Officer Moore. Right Miss Berry and Mrs Corcoran, I would like to introduce you to our other guests. This is Mr Oldfield chairman of the school board and the schools lawyer, this is Mrs Parks from the child protection services." Rachel stiffened and turned to her mother her eyes filled with tears and fear. She the turned to her Coach who just smiled gently at her and winked. She also caught a smirk and calculating look on Schuester's face. She began to panic and breath heavily starting to hyperventilate, but she felt herself being pulled into her mothers side and calming words telling her not to worry. "I see that you have an idea about what this is about Miss Berry." She nodded

"Actually that is not all we are be are her for but it is a place to start." Mr Oldfield interjected. Principle Figgin's looked at the schools lawyer with his eyebrows raised questioningly. No answer was forthcoming though. "As I stated that is something to be discussed later."

"Ok then, Miss Berry an alarming situation was brought to my attention by Mr Schuester yesterday evening. He reported to me that he had been informed by a very reliable source that you had been living with out parental guidance for a number of years. As you know this information has to be taken seriously. I could not do much at the time, as it was rather late in the evening . However, upon arriving at school this morning I informed both the school lawyers and child protective services of the situation. Is it true Miss Berry that you are living alone and that your fathers abandoned you when you where 13." Rachel glanced around the room and then to her mother who smiled and nodded at her.

"Yes." Her mind was reeling try to sort out the situation in her head.

"Do you know why they left." Mrs Parks asked notepad in hand.

"Yes" she quietly whispered.

"Why did they leave Rachel." Officer Moore asked gently.

"I don't want to talk about it." she replied she was now quietly sobbing.

"Rachel I think you need to tell them sweetheart." Her mother told her.

"I cant not in front of them." she whispered.

"In front of who sweetheart." Shelby gently questioned.

"Men." She squeaked out.

"OK we can sort that out. Gentleman can you please leave and wait outside." Mrs Parks asked. "I will call you back in when we have finished." The men all got up and quietly exited.

"Right Rachel can you please tell us why your fathers left." Mrs Parks questioned her.

"Because I was raped and got pregnant." she sobbed out and felt her mother pull her even tighter to her side. She buried her head into her shoulder.

"OK Rachel I think that we should leave that there because this will now be a police matter and you will have to give a formal statement. However, I can not continue to let you live unsupervised..."

"No I am not living unsupervised I live with my mum and Mommy now." At this Sue Sylvester looked briefly confused before a big beaming smile came across her face. Which made Rachel start to giggle. In between the sobs.

"I take it you are her mother." Mrs Parks asked Shelby who nodded unable to talk because she was to busy trying to hold herself together. "Are you willing to take on the the full time care of Rachel." Shelby couldn't answer so Sue stepped in.

"Yes we are willing to take over full time custody of Rachel."

"I take it you are married to Mrs Corcoran." Mrs Parks asked.

"Proudly."

"Sue! You know that..." Shelby asked in shock.

"Shelby sweetheart it was bound to come out soon anyway, so we might as well be open about it now, for Rachel, we will deal with the other repercussions later."

"OK, I don't see a problem with this. Although I may have to place Rachel in a care home until a Judge makes a ruling. It shouldn't take more than a month or two."

"We have a hearing this afternoon with Judge Zola. Its at 3 pm"

"How did you manage that" Mrs Parks said surprise etched all over her face.

"Meh" Sue shrugged her shoulders. "I have contacts." Mrs Parks studied the cheer leading Coach for a few seconds before shaking her head and smiling at them.

"I wish that things could always get resolved this quickly. Mrs Corcoran..."

"Sylvester!" Shelby said smiling at her wife. Who beamed at her with pride.

"Ok Mrs Sylves... "

"Call me Shelby. It will be easier."

"Shelby then. I will talk to Officer Moore about the other matter. If you could bring Rachel down to the station this afternoon I'll get him to arrange a video interview."

"Of course." Shelby replied.

"I don't want to" Rachel whined.

"Rachel Sweetheart, I am afraid this has to be done now. You were 12 years old and it is a very serious offence. What if the person was to do it again." Shelby said

"But I don't know who he was so how can I help." Coach Sylvester came and knelt in front of her.

"Rachel we have Colby. They will be able to do a DNA match."

"But..."

"Rachel! You are my captain and a strong independent woman. You will do this it is an order." Sue commanded in her coach voice. Shelby was just about to berate her wife, when Rachel answered.

"Yes Coach." She said positively.

"Is it ok if I get the others back" Mrs Parks received three positive nods in reply. " Right I will probably not be needed but will see you at the court house. I think if you have my peronel recommendation it should expedite matters." She got up and left the room and the three women sat in silence for a few seconds. Rachel suddenly spoke up.

"How did he know?"

"Who sweetheart?" Shelby asked

"Mr Schuester how did he know, until this summer only Noah and Brittany knew and we have only been in school one day. San wouldn't tell him and Quinn only found out this morning. So how did he know."

"Good point!" Sue said "I would also like to know how long he has known because it adds a whole new context to that conversation you had with him after regionals Shelby." they were interrupted by a gasp behind them. They turned to see a very pale William Schuester.

**AN: Just a brief one to get myself going again. I have already started the next chapter so hope to update soon. I have just re-uploaded each chapter because they were in the wrong order. Hope you like it, these meetings are difficult to write but I have put my self in the position that I have to write them. I have know idea how they would actually go though so I just tried to run with the idea.**

**Right next chapter I am thinking of getting Schue suspended what do you think Should this lead to him getting sacked and teaching somewhere else, returning to McKinley, or just never appearing in person again?**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also do not have his brain for music so don't expect to many song quotations if any.**

Brittany S Pierce was stood outside the first floor girls bathroom staring at the ceiling. Sam Evens was stood right next to her looking at the ceiling to. What he and nobody else noticed however, was that Brittany's eyes where constantly darting from side to side looking out for two particular people. People never noticed that Brittany, was watching everything carefully and storing the information away. They had become so used to her airhead ways that they never really paid attention to her any more. If she was honest though most of the time she was found staring at the ceiling she was completely in her own world, day dreaming about a better place than McKinley. Today though all her senses were alert and waiting.

Two baby cheerio's exited the bathroom smiled nodded at Brittany and went on there way down the corridor. Now if anyone was paying attention they would have found this highly suspicious because there where only 3 people that regularly used this bathroom the previous year. Now it was only two as one of them had risen to he top and had access to the best facility's in the school. In fact the cheerios, skanks and any other girl that used the bathrooms for anything other than their prescribed purpose stayed well away. This bathroom was right next to the staff bathroom and opposite the faculty break room. So again two cheerio's coming out was highly suspicious to anyone paying any attention. No one was though, well one person was other than Brittany but he was new to the school so would have had no idea of the significance of the two cheerio's exiting. Anyway he was more interested in what Brittany was looking at on the ceiling and stood just next to her looking around the ceiling. Brittany finally noticed the two people she had been looking for walking towards the bathroom as she expected. It was always their first port of call after their lockers and before home room. Brittany smiled inwardly turned to Sam expectantly, he looked at her.

"Ducks" she excitedly told him bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Then she skipped of down the corridor humming the duck tales theme leaving a completely flabbergasted Sam Evans. He turned to find Mercedes and Kurt, staring at him expectantly. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he gestured at he ceiling then down the corridor at Brittany and choked out "Ducks". Mercedes and Kurt glanced at the ceiling then looked past him down the corridor at Brittany's retreating form. They both nodded in understanding. Kurt tapped him on the shoulder sympathetically,linked arms with Mercedes and entered the bathroom. Sam turned and began to move off down the corridor, still shocked and confused. Before he had taken a step however he heard two small thumps and splashing from the bathroom. Immediately followed by Kurt's high pitched squealing and Mercedes screaming angrily "Oh hell know. You got to be kidding me." This screaming was what finally attracted the attention of all the students now in the corridor. Everyone of those students began to laugh as two green figures came flying out of the toilet door and down the corridor towards their lockers. Sam glanced at the door wandering if he should go see what happened. As it was a girls bathroom however he decided it might be better if he went and found Rachel Berry and continue gathering his evidence.

…...

Rachel, Shelby and Sue stood glaring at the very pale and frightened William Schuester. Mr Oldfield and Principle Figgin's where glancing between the 3 angry women and the teacher. Not sure what was going on Principle Figgin's raised on eyebrow at Schuester and turned around to the 3 women.

"Miss Berry..."

"Sylvester!" she snapped at the principle and causing both her mothers to snap their heads towards her in surprise.. Rachel had already decided after her mother had decided to come out as Sue's wife to Mrs Parks that she would be changing her name. Surprisingly the decision had been relatively easy and quick. No agonising or debate was in her mind. Sue Sylvester and her mother had done more for her in the last 24 hours, let alone the last few years, than she could ever remember her sorry excuses of fathers ever doing. So she decided to take her mothers married name, and use her maiden name for a stage when she inevitably reached Broadway.

"Pardon." Mr Figgin's asked

"I will now be taking my mothers married name. It is Rachel Sylvester from this moment forward. I do not want to be associated with those 2 men any longer."

"Miss Ber..."

"Sylvester!" Rachel said stomping her foot and glaring at the Principle. She felt the calming hand of her mother on her shoulder.

"Calm down sweetie" Rachel huffed crossed her arms across her chest and continued glaring at the Principle and Schuester.

Principle Figgin's sat back down behind his desk. "Mrs Corcoran as I was just..."

"Sylvester" she politely told him

"I was just trying to explain Mrs Corcor..." he started

"Sylvester." she said raising her eyebrows.

"Mrs Corcoran, Miss berry can't..." he tried again

"SYLVESTER!" They both shouted at him finally exasperated at his lack of understanding. By this time Mr Oldfield was in giggling, having almost immediately worked out what Rachel had been saying. Sue finally came out of stupor that had been caused by Rachel deciding to take her last name.

"Figgin's you sorry excuse for a man. Shelby and Rachel both want you to refer to them as Sylvester. Now lets get on with it."

"Sue that would mean...?"

"Yes I'm gay and married to Shelby. By the end of today Rachel will legally be my daughter, deal with it." She snapped at the man.

"OK as soon as you produce all relevant documentation I will have her transcripts changed. Now Miss..."

"Lets use first names it will be a far less confusing. I am Daniel" Mr Oldfield suggested smiling at the three women. They smiled at him and nodded there assent.

"OK Miss uh erm Rachel can you please repeat what you said when we entered the room with Mr Schuester?" Principle Figgin's asked her.

"I want to know how he knows and how long he's known. I never told him and till this summer only Brittany and Noah knew. Then Mommy found out and Santana. This morning we told Quinn. I am certain none of them would of told him." Rachel explained.

"Are you sure that Miss Pierce didn't tell him after all she isn't the bright..." Principle Figgin's began.

"Don't even go there Figgin's." Sue butted in. "Brittany is at the top of all her classes and likely to be Valedictorian when she graduates. Plus she didn't even tell Lopez about this and you know how close they are. That brings up another point, remember what happened to the last teacher who called Brittany stupid." The Principle suddenly paled. "Now I can assure you that wasn't Lopez it was to subtle before you make any accusations." Sue glared at Rachel who was smirking. "I am sure the person who did it will be suitably chastised at the first opportunity." Rachel gulped.

"William." Principle Figgin's directed to the man. William Schuester was currently slumped in his chair. "Who informed you of Rachel's living circumstances.

"Er um Finn" he replied suddenly.

"Finn doesn't know" Rachel snapped at him.

"He told me he noticed they were gone last year when he came to your house." Schuester told her.

"The First problem with that statement." Rachel argued back. "Finn has never been to my house..." but was interrupted by William Schuester

"He said that he had gone round to ask you on a date. Noticed their absence and came and told me." William smugly told her. Rachel was just about to refute him, after all she was only just removing the cover story she had created from her house. But Shelby placed her hand on her shoulder and gestured with her head towards the Principle and Mr Oldfield and shook her head. Both men were looking at him in shock and rage.

"Ladies could you please excuse us for a moment. I feel that Principle Figgin's and I need to have a private conversation with Mr Schuester." Rachel looked at her mothers who just nodded to her and she got up to follow them out into the outer off ice.

…...

**AN I am going to leave it there. I will not be writing any more of the meetings in the Principle's office but will put the results of the rest of the meeting and Rachels day in one of the next couple of chapters.**


End file.
